


Histoire entre amis

by Ficothèque Ardente (Sangdelicorne)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Gotham (TV), Hetalia: Axis Powers, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Naruto, Ojamajo Doremi, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Ficothèque Ardente, Lemon, Multi, Recueil
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Ficoth%C3%A8que%20Ardente
Summary: Des auteurs arpentent avec talent le chemin qui mène de l'amitié à l'amour... et vous y emmènent. De Gotham à Beurk, de monde réel en monde magique, vous y rencontrerez des héros aussi différents que les univers où ils évoluent.





	1. Prologue et présentations

 

 

 

**Pour la seconde année consécutive, à l'occasion de son anniversaire, le site Ficothèque Ardente vous présente un recueil de textes écrits par divers auteurs. Nous leur avons demandé de nous accompagner, à leur manière et à travers leurs fandoms préférés, tout au long du chemin qui mène de l'amitié à l'amour. Il a donc pour titre : _Histoires entre amis._  **

  
**Nous les remercions vivement de leur participation.**

  
**Vous trouverez, dans les chapitres qui suivent, leurs écrits. Il vous suffit de cliquer sur le titre de la fiction choisie pour y accéder directement. Nous vous en souhaitons bonne lecture.  
**

 

[****](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273204/chapters/27896538)

 

Fandom :Ojamajo Doremi

Pairing : Doremi / Aïko

 

[****](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273204/chapters/27896754)

 

Fandom : Gotham

Pairing : Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma

 

 

 

Fiction originale

M/M

 

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273204/chapters/27897252)

 

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : Naruto / Hinata

 

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273204/chapters/27897333)

 

Fandom : Hetalia

Pairing : Allemagne / Italie

 

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273204/chapters/27897459)

 

Fandom : Artemis Fowl

Pairing :Artemis Fowl II/Holly Short

 

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273204/chapters/27903702)

 

Fandom : How to Train Your Dragon

Pairing : Harold / OC

 

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273204/chapters/27912672)

 

Fiction originale

M/M

 


	2. Histoire entre amies (écrit par Alnia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'une n'a jamais osé se déclarer, l'autre attend de son côté. Qui fera le premier pas d'amour ?

 

 

 

Petite précision pour les gens qui ne savent pas :  
J'ai choisi d'utiliser les noms japonnais et donc pas ceux de la version française... Voici donc les correspondances entre les deux:  
Hazuki = Emilie  
Aiko = Sophie  
Onpu = Loulou  
Momoko = Mindy  
Mlle Seki = Mlle Kiki  
Kotake = François  
Hana = Flora

Une fois de plus, je soupire.  
Une main coiffant mes cheveux, l'autre posée avec lassitude sur le meuble de bois orné de photos de mon enfance avec toutes mes amies.  
Mes cheveux rouges démêlés, je les attache en deux chignons bizarres de chaque côté de ma tête.  
Depuis quand ne me suis-je pas coiffée comme ça ? La dernière fois devait être celle où j'ai renoncé à devenir une sorcière.  
En entrant au secondaire, je les ai légèrement coupés et il m'est désormais difficile de refaire cette coiffure qui me caractérisait tant.  
Ayant enfin réussi à mettre mes cheveux dans les deux élastiques, je descends rapidement et attrape une tartine préparée par maman, avant de courir jusqu'à l'établissement scolaire de Misora, l'établissement où j'ai étudié durant quatre longues années et où je me suis fait mes meilleures amies. Ces quatre années, elles me manquent... L'époque où j'étais une apprentie sorcière me parait si lointaine aujourd'hui.  
Enfin bon... Il vaut mieux ne pas ressasser le passé. Je vais revoir tout le monde aujourd'hui grâce à la réunion des anciens diplômés, je suis heureuse mais j'avoue appréhender un peu... Bien sûr que je continue à voir certaines des filles ! Mais même si je l'ai revue deux ou trois fois, j'ai un peu peur de revoir Aiko... Je me demande à quoi elle va ressembler... A-t-elle beaucoup changé depuis un an ? J’espère que non, elle a toujours été parfaite après tout. Ses cheveux bleus et son sourire si craquant ont fait chavirer mon cœur... J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais je l'aime. Mes sentiments ont toujours été différents pour elle que pour les autres filles et j'ai compris plus tard que ce sentiment si spécial était de l'amour.  
Encore aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir en pensant à son visage et à la merveilleuse danse que nous avions faites toutes les deux quand nous étions plus jeunes, en fermant les yeux, je me revois la faire valser dans sa jolie robe devant les autres filles.  
Personne n'a jamais remarqué que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, notre très chère Hana pensait même que j'avais des sentiments pour Hazuki, mais ça a toujours été, et ce sera toujours ma meilleure amie, et rien de plus.  
Enfin bon, ce n'est pas Hazuki le problème... Enfin, il n'y a pas de problème, je suis juste amoureuse d'une amie avec qui j'ai passé de merveilleux moments c'est tout, du moment que je ne lui avoue pas, rien ne changera entre nous deux.  
Depuis le début de la réunion, j'écoute d'une oreille assez distraite ce qu'il se dit, pourquoi Aiko n'est-elle toujours pas là ? Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle serait de la partie...  
Tandis que je soupire en regardant une fois de plus la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre d'un coup sec qui me fait tomber en arrière avec ma chaise.  
—  Ben alors Dorémi ? C'est comme ça qu'on m’accueille ?  
—  AIKO ! criais-je en me précipitant dans ses bras.  
C'est un peu ma façon de lui dire bonjour tout en profitant de sa chaleur sur mon corps.  
Tandis que nous sommes toujours enlacées, je profite de ce court moment pour sentir sa douce odeur marine qui m'avait tant manqué.  
—  Tu m'as manqué...  
—  Moi aussi Dorémi, mais tu sais quoi ? ON VA AU MÊME LYCEE !!!  
—  Q.. Quoi ? Vraiment ?!! AHHH !!! JE SUIS LA JEUNE FILLE LA PLUS HEUREUSE DU MONDE !!!  
—  Tu n'as vraiment pas changer Dorémi..., nous interrompt mlle Seki avant de parler à Aiko de son cursus scolaire.  
—  Au fait Onpu n'a pas pu venir ? demande Hazuki  
—  Avec toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur elle, ça ne doit pas être facile, la pauvre...  
—  Et Momoko ?  
—  Elle n'a pas pu venir mais elle m'a envoyé une carte pour vous tous ! dis-je à Aiko.  
J'ai donc lu la lettre, puis après, je suis allée prendre un verre et discuter avec mes anciens camarades.  
Cette réunion s'est tenue il y a exactement un an et treize jours.  
Plein de choses me sont arrivées depuis... En commençant par le fait que je sois redevenue une apprentie sorcière... Mais avec Aiko, nous en sommes toujours au même point, c'est à dire que je ne lui ai toujours pas avoué mes sentiments. Je devrais je le sais, mais comme tout le monde, elle est persuadée que je suis avec Kotake, ce qui est faux. Ce mec est aussi hétéro que mon dégoût pour les steaks. Il est vrai que je ne démens pas les rumeurs, c'est parce que Kotake n'assume pas vraiment son orientation sexuelle et je le comprends... Il y a peu, un autre garçon du lycée s'est fait lynché par d'autres élèves à cause de son homosexualité. Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais pourquoi certaines personnes ne peuvent pas accepter le fait que d'autres préfèrent les personnes dont le sexe est identique au leur... Le pire je pense, c'est quand une femme n'accepte pas les relations entre deux hommes... Mais, elle est hétéro, donc elle préfère les hommes, elle aime les hommes, elle est attirée par les hommes... Elle devrait donc comprendre pourquoi un homme peut être attiré par une autre personne de ce sexe qu'elle aime tant, bien sûr, le cas est identique avec un homme hétéro et des lesbiennes.  
Personnellement, je suis bi. Je ne le cache pas vraiment, mais tout le monde me dit que c'est une passe... De quel droit osent-ils me dire ça ? C'est juste sous estimer ma connaissance de moi même, je sais qui je suis, ce que je veux et ce que j'aime, bordel, je suis la mieux placée pour le savoir non ?  
Pour moi c'est évident, pourquoi les autres ne peuvent juste pas fermer leur gueule ?  
Oh... Excusez-moi, je deviens vulgaire.. Mais cela me met juste hors de moi.

Oula ! Je vais être en retard à la soirée d'anniversaire de Aiko-chan ! Je me précipite dans la salle de bain, mascara et pinceau à la main, tentant du haut de mes dix-sept ans, de paraître assez jolie pour la femme que j'aime depuis tant d'années.  
Une fois maquillée et coiffée convenablement, j'enfile une petite robe à carreaux qui, j'en suis sûre, plaira beaucoup à la jeune femme fêtant son anniversaire ce soir, après tout, nous l'avions choisie ensemble !  
Je cours dans la rue, je suis en retard encore une fois !  
Bien vite, j'arrive devant la porte de ma bien aimée, exténuée, je tente vainement de reprendre mon souffle en sonnant et Aiko, comme si elle s'y attendait, ouvre presque immédiatement la porte.  
—  Dorémi !  
—  Désolée Aiko-chan... Mais... La liberté, c'est de n'être jamais à l'heure !  
—  Oui ben tu pourrais faire un effort quand même...  
—  Oui...  
Et tandis que je tends mes bras vers elle afin de lui offrir son cadeau, je remarque que je n'ai pas le cadeau...  
—  AHHH J'AI OUBLIE TON CADEAU SUR MON BUREAU  
—  Ce que tu peux être tête en l'air parfois... Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu me l'offriras un autre jour.  
—  Oui..., lui dis-je, tout de même un peu déçue de moi-même.  
Le cadeau que j'avais prévu de lui offrir était un album rempli de photos souvenirs de notre enfance avec les autres filles, j'avais mis un temps immense à faire l'album et à sélectionner les photos qui étaient présentes à l'intérieur.  
—  Ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est censé être une fête, si tu veux hmmm... Si tu veux me faire un cadeau ce soir, tu n'as qu'à rester après la fête pour m'aider à tout ranger !  
—  Pauvre Dorémi... Je voudrais bien rester mais j'ai des cours de soutien demain matin et j'ai déjà eu un mal fou à convaincre ma mère de me laisser venir.  
Puis chacune des autres filles s'excuse pour son impossibilité à rester pour aider et certaines envoient même un clin d’œil à Aiko qui semblait aussi perdue que moi dans cette situation plus qu'étrange...  
—  Y a de l'alcool ou ?  
—  Juste un peu de saké... Mais elles n'ont pas encore bu... On t'attendait.  
—  Ah ben... Je suis là..., dis-je en passant une main derrière ma chevelure rouge.  
—  Oui. Trinquons !  
Et la fête se passa comme toutes les fêtes doivent se passer. Bien, sans trop d'alcool et amusante, de longs rires s'entendant depuis la rue, déchirant le silence de cette nuit.

Aux alentours de vingt-trois heure, Onpu et Hazuki partent, suivies une heure plus tard par le reste des invités. La dernière à quitter le lieu de réjouissances fut Momoko, emportant avec elle le reste d'une part du gâteau qu'elle avait amené, c'était le cadeau d'Aiko. Elle l'avait préparé avec grand soin et le sourire lorsque la jeune femme aux yeux et aux cheveux bleus a goûté ce dernier a suffi à lui faire comprendre que son amie adorait ce met. Après tout, les gâteaux de la blonde sont toujours délicieux.  
Cette dernière partie, il ne reste plus que nous et nous commençons à ranger. Dans ma poitrine, je peux sentir mon cœur battre à mille à l'heure, nous sommes seules, chez elle et on a toute la nuit pour.... Pour quoi en fait ? Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films. Quoique... En ce moment, j'ai bien vu son regard pour moi changer, elle me regarde parfois longuement sans rien dire et moi je ne dis rien, comme à l'instant présent, faisant mine de ne pas m'en rendre compte.  
Tandis que je vais mettre une bouteille vide dans un grand sac poubelle, elle rompt le silence en me parlant :  
—  Tu es vraiment jolie ce soir, Doremi.  
—  M.. Merci, toi aussi Aiko..., lui rétorqué-je, les joues légèrement rouges.  
Soudain, je sens une main sur mes fesses :  
—  A... Aiko-chan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
—  Ne fais pas l'innocente Doremi... J'ai très bien vu comment tu me regardais en ce moment tu sais ! J'en ai assez d'attendre et de me caresser seule alors que je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir envie !  
—  Tu...  
—  OUI JE ME CARESSE EN PENSANT A TOI ET NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU NE LE FAIS PAS PARCE QUE JE SAIS QUE C'EST LE CAS.  
—  C... Crie pas...  
—  D... Désolée... C'est juste que j'en peux plus de te voir tourner autour du pot.  
—  Ben pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit aussi ?  
Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, mais elle se tourne soudainement vers moi avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes :  
—  Je... Je n'y ai jamais pensé.  
La regardant dans les yeux, je me dis qu'il faut que je le fasse. Que si je ne le fais pas, je ne le ferai jamais, alors doucement, je m'approche d'elle et je l'embrasse.  
—  Je t'aime Aiko...  
—  Moi aussi Doremi... Je te propose de faire le ménage plus tard et d'aller faire un peu de sport !  
—  Oh non ! Pas de sport ! Je suis pas sportive moi !  
—  Tu apprécieras grandement ce sport, crois moi..., dit-elle en attrapant mes jambes et en me faisant basculer en position princesse dans ses bras.  
—  T'as pris du poids...  
—  Hééé !  
—  Je plaisante !  
Nous rions toutes les deux tandis qu'elle me porte jusqu'à sa chambre et me dépose sur son lit, je commence à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire... Et j'ai confirmation lorsque ses mains passent sous ma robe alors que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, lentement, j'ouvre les miennes pour qu'elle approfondisse ce baiser qui devient passionné rapidement.  
—  Et si on se déshabillait ? Ce serait plus simple tu ne penses pas ?  
—  Si, en effet.  
J’enlève alors, avec son aide, ma robe et son t-shirt :  
—  C'est injuste ! Moi j'ai qu'une robe et toi t'as un t-shirt et un short ! PUPUPU !  
Je l'entends pouffer de rire avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse de nouveau et que je passe mes mains sur son corps, jusqu'à descendre jusqu'à son short pour lui retirer.  
—  Tu.. Tu ne portes pas de culotte ?  
—  Non... Je voulais que la soirée se termine comme ça alors pourquoi s’embarrasser avec ça ?  
Mes joues rougies témoignent de ma gêne et de ma surprise, le rêver et le vivre c'est deux choses vraiment différentes !  
J'ai un peu peur, il s'agit de ma première fois et Aiko a l'air si sûre d'elle... Je me demande si elle l'a déjà fait.  
J'allais lui poser la question lorsque deux lèvres dont le goût me manque déjà se posent sur mon cou me faisant frémir doucement, je suis très sensible à ce niveau là comme beaucoup de personnes.  
Doucement, je sens ses lèvres s'ouvrir et laisser passer sa langue délicieusement humide qui me provoque de délicieux frisson tandis qu'elle descend en suivant une ligne imaginaire.  
Avant même que je puisse me rendre compte de ce qu'elle fait, mon soutien-gorge vole dans la pièce, ses mains sont sur ma poitrine nue à présent.  
J'aime ce contact doux sur mes seins, elle les caresse doucement, comme si c'est la chose la plus précieuse au monde et qu'il faut les manipuler avec la plus grande minutie.  
Et c'est à ce moment que je retombe amoureuse d'elle encore une fois. Cette douceur qu'elle exprime avec moi et qui contraste avec tout son être sportif et franc, c'est un nouveau pan de sa personnalité que je découvre, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle serait brusque et rapide mais non.  
Je l'aime tant... J'ai un peu honte, mais je tire un peu sur ses cheveux, espérant ne pas lui faire mal, pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et pour la serrer dans mes bras en lui disant au creux de l'oreille des « Je t'aime » qui je pense, n'exprime pas assez bien ce que je ressens pour elle. C'est si fort, si beau, mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai envie de crier mon amour pour elle au monde entier, que tout le monde sache à quel point je suis heureuse.  
Je profite de l'avoir dans mes bras pour tourner avec elle, me retrouvant à présent sur elle. Depuis le début, c'est elle qui me fait de douces caresses. A mon tour de lui donner un peu de plaisir ! Je ne veux pas juste être esclave du plaisir qu'elle me donne, je veux lui en donner aussi après tout !  
Je la regarde dans les yeux et je n'y vois qu'amour et désir alors lentement, je m'approche de nouveau de ses lèvres et dévie au dernier instant pour poser mes lèvres sur sa poitrine. Je laisse courir ma langue sur la douce peau m'étant offerte jusqu'à m'arrêter sur un téton tout rose qui me faisait envie depuis longtemps déjà. Un unique gémissement échoue jusqu'à mes oreilles, témoignant du plaisir que je lui fais ressentir et je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire doux à ce magnifique son sonnant comme une mélodie.  
Je joue avec cette pointe avec ma langue, passant dessus et autour, aspirant quelques fois comme si du lait aller en sortir tandis que l'une de mes mains fait la même chose sur son autre sein et que l'autre ne se lasse pas de faire des aller-et-retour dans ses magnifiques cheveux bleus.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par me lasser de sa poitrine et me relève, la regardant dans les yeux... Ne sont-ils pas humides ? Je lui fais tant plaisir que ça ? Je sens mon cœur se remplir d'un bonheur infini. Alors c'est ça faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aime ? C'est merveilleux, j’espère que cette fois-ci sera suivie de nombreuses autres.  
Tandis que je suis plongée dans mes pensées à travers ses yeux bleutés, elle me fait basculer sous elle et m'embrasse langoureusement avant de me regarder et de passer une main dans mes cheveux rouges.  
Puis elle s'éloigne et écarte mes cuisses délicatement et approche sa tête de ma...  
AHHH !  
Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier sous le plaisir que j'ai ressenti en sentant sa langue sur mon clitoris.  
—  Je t'ai fait mal ?  
—  N.. Non... Encore s'il te plaît...  
Et c'est ce qu'elle fait, encore et encore. Et c'est si bon ! Je ne contrôle plus mon corps et mes mains viennent s'agripper à ses doux cheveux tandis qu'elle accentue ses mouvement de langue et qu'elle l’insère aussi profondément qu'elle peut dans mon vagin. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier, de gémir, je sens les larmes couler sur mon visage. C'est si bon ! Et puis je l'aime tellement...  
Malheureusement, ce doux moment ne dure pas aussi longtemps que je le voudrais... Je jouis en criant son nom et en tirant ses cheveux. Mon dieu, c'était formidable...  
Je ferme lentement les yeux, essayant de retrouver mon souffle pour pouvoir la même chose. Lentement, je me calme, je garde encore quelques instants mes yeux fermés et quand je les rouvre, je les referme aussitôt ; une lumière m'aveugle, celle du... Soleil ? Je me tourne alors vers le réveil, il est plus de dix heures ! Je me suis endormie... , pensé-je en me serrant un peu plus dans les bras m'entourant que je devine être ceux d'Aiko.  
Je l'embrasse et la secoue un peu :  
—  Debout... Mon amour ?  
—  Hmm... Cinq minutes maman...  
Je pouffe de rire :  
—  Ta mère t'embrasse pour te réveiller ?  
—  Non, en effet... Bonjour princesse.  
Je rougis sous le surnom et elle rit un peu.  
—  J'aime tellement ton rire...  
—  M... Merci Aiko-chan !  
Lentement, prenant notre temps, nous nous levons et nous rhabillons, après tout, il était prévu que nous sortions avec nos amies aujourd'hui...  
Je me sens assez gênée... Nous sommes en retard et faisons donc l'impasse sur la douche pour arriver plus vite au point de rendez-vous où nos amies nous attendent déjà.  
Une fois arrivées, les filles nous sautent dessus :  
—  Vous êtes en retard ! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?  
Un regard nous suffit pour décider ce que nous devons leur dire et tout en leur souriant nous leur annonçons :  
—  Rien rien... Juste une histoire entre amies !

 

 

Alnia                       


	3. Un sentiment qui grandit (écrit par Anders)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si l'animosité ou l'engouement pour quelqu'un peuvent être des émotions quasi immédiates, les sentiments, eux, prennent du temps à s'installer.   
> Une relation, quelle qu'elle soit, se construit petit à petit... Sans bruit. Même si on n'y croit pas.

 

 

Si l'animosité ou l'engouement pour quelqu'un peuvent être des émotions quasi immédiates, les sentiments, eux, prennent du temps à s'installer.  
Une relation, quelle qu'elle soit, se construit petit à petit : on pose d'abord les fondations, puis chaque interaction devient le ciment qui consolide ce que l'on ressent pour la personne. Parfois cette construction prend une direction inattendue, change de forme par rapport à ce que l'on voulait qu'elle soit, parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on décide : la relation évolue d'elle-même, sans demander l'accord préalable des concernés.

Pour des gens qui n'avaient jamais eu que des ennemis, c'était difficile de créer de vrais liens d'amitié. La première qualité requise dans ce type de relation était la confiance, et ils n'avaient jamais appris à la donner.  
Edward Nygma en était parfaitement conscient lorsqu'il avait rencontré Oswald Cobblepot alias le Pingouin pour la première fois. Il avait pu constater le fossé qui les séparait, comme deux êtres que tout oppose – et pourtant, il était attiré inexplicablement vers ce profil de criminel atypique qui venait de lui-même au commissariat porter une invitation à un policier pour tenter d'en faire un ami.  
Au fond, ils semblaient se ressembler bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Ed avait juste choisi de conserver une apparence respectable alors que le Pingouin arborait fièrement ses couleurs de prédateur, impeccable dans son costume de soirée.  
L'admiration était une de ces émotions qui peuvent éclore dans un cœur avec la fulgurance d'une flèche, et disparaître en quelques secondes si les attentes ne sont pas remplies. Celles d'Edward pour le Pingouin furent entièrement satisfaites, et bien qu'ils n'aient pas eu l'occasion de discuter – les quelques mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés n'avaient pas réussi à créer autre chose que des étincelles – il continua de nourrir, à son corps défendant, un intérêt très vif pour cette erreur de la nature au sein de la faune locale qu'était Oswald Cobblepot.

Mais le destin fait bien les choses, ou du moins c'est ce que Ed aime à croire. Leurs chemins se croisèrent à nouveau et cette fois, c'est le Pingouin qui vint le chercher – même s'il était tellement désespéré que n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire, Ed trouvait quand même la coïncidence charmante, qu'Oswald soit tombé précisément sur lui, le seul criminel en ville qui ne lui souhaitait que du bien.  
Leurs débuts furent compliqués. Ed n'avait jamais été bon à se présenter sous son meilleur jour. Il ne savait tout simplement pas le faire, malgré tous ses efforts. Dès qu'ils le voyaient, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, les gens semblaient savoir inconsciemment qu'il n'était pas comme eux, qu'il n'était pas normal. Et même Oswald, du moins au commencement, ne comprenait pas à quel point ils pouvaient être similaires.

C'était délicat à gérer pour Edward d'équilibrer son désir de proximité, l'intimité plus ou moins forcée qu'ils partageaient – Oswald dormant dans son lit, dans son pyjama – et la méfiance du Pingouin. Plus il essayait de paraître amical, plus il appuyait sur les mauvais boutons, alors qu'il avait si désespérément besoin de quelqu'un qui lui viendrait en aide – et il était sûr que ce quelqu'un devait être le Pingouin. Il avait là-dessus des idées très arrêtées. C'était sa dernière chance.  
Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser de petites émotions éphémères comme la frustration ou l'agacement se placer en travers de son chemin. Il devait réprimer, il était doué pour cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Parfois, lorsqu'il se sentait glisser sur la mauvaise pente, il se reprenait vivement en main avant de perdre le contrôle. C'était par exemple un froncement de sourcil quand il découvrait que son paquet de biscuits préférés avait disparu, ou bien ses doigts s'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur la peau pâle d'Oswald lorsqu'il lui changeait ses pansements, ou encore le tapement nerveux de son pied sur le sol tandis qu'il attendait que son colocataire se réveille enfin. De petites choses qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Il craignait que s'il le fasse, Oswald se fasse une opinion définitivement mauvaise de lui. Il fallait donc qu'il continue d'ignorer combien sa présence dans l'appartement d'Ed était un bouleversement. Combien il était important à ses yeux pour tout un tas de raisons. Ed n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotions contradictoires à cause d'une seule et même personne : l'enthousiasme se le disputait au ressentiment de ne pas être reconnu comme un allié, le mépris à l'admiration, l'énervement dû à cette présence continue dans son antre de solitude, mêlé à un désir trouble de le toucher, le serrer, le garder contre lui comme on le ferait d'un enfant – et si souvent, ses pensées s'égaraient sur un terrain un peu plus sensuel, il tentait là encore de se retenir, bien qu'il ait déjà profité maintes et maintes fois du sommeil d'Oswald pour caresser ses cheveux ou son visage, imaginant ce que ça ferait de l'avoir pour ami, de partager ses joies et ses peines, ses étreintes et ses baisers. Pour cela, il avait dû admettre que Rome ne s'était pas construite en un jour et continué de languir un long moment pour en arriver à ce stade.

Cependant, la patience était une des vertus qu'Edward avait su acquérir durant sa longue expérience de brimades et de mauvais traitements. Il avait appris à attendre son heure et à gérer avec le tempérament d'autrui. Le Pingouin, sur cet aspect, n'était pas différent, et c'était à lui, Ed, de démontrer sa valeur à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait espérer naïvement qu'Oswald l'accepte juste sous prétexte qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce serait trop facile, et au fond de lui, Ed savait qu'il serait déçu. Il voulait que cette rencontre soit un challenge, un défi à relever. Sa victoire – se creuser une place dans l'entourage du Pingouin – n'en serait alors que plus éclatante.  
Toutefois, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner une seconde à quel point son tour de force allait réussir. Jusqu'à se retourner contre lui.

Beaucoup d'événements se sont produits. Gotham ne se repose jamais, c'est une ville où tout peut arriver, où un gangster peut devenir ami avec le scientifique de la police, où le roi peut abdiquer par amitié pour un flic – ce n'est pas sans cette idée en tête, teintée d'une jalousie irrationnelle, qu'Ed avait tenté de s'occuper de Jim Gordon. Lui qui avait dû faire tant d'efforts pour conquérir l'affection du Pingouin, alors que Gordon l'avait eue sans même le vouloir.  
Après presque un an à suivre des chemins différents, Ed et Oswald avaient enfin été réunis. C'était drôle comment la vie faisait souvent en sorte de faire des pieds de nez : encore une fois, ce fut le Pingouin qui vint à lui. Edward avait bien cru avoir brisé leur amitié, pourtant elle semblait encore plus solide de par leur longue séparation.  
C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, et son adoration pour Oswald Cobblepot en fut renforcée. Il s'agissait d'une émotion durable, qui se changeait peu à peu en un sentiment d'amitié sincère et confortable qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour personne d'autre. Il avait atteint son but, mais en plus de cela il y avait gagné davantage que ce à quoi il s'attendait.  
Il voulait un mentor. Il avait désormais le plus fidèle des amis, et ce sentiment était entièrement réciproque. Il avait décidé d'investir toute son énergie dans cette relation, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait réellement être lui-même avec quelqu'un et que cela valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux.  
Du moins, c'était son avis avant de rencontrer Isabella.

Tout avait été tellement plus facile avec elle. Tellement facile que s'en avait été enivrant. Comme  
si elle venait tout droit de son imagination. Il n'avait eu aucun effort à faire, ni à prendre en compte son avis sur le fait qu'il soit étrange – elle l'était tout autant que lui et semblait apprécier cela – ni à s'adapter – elle le faisait pour lui.  
Il avait délaissé Oswald, c'est vrai. Il avait laissé tomber ses rêves et ses espoirs de devenir celui qu'il devait être. Telle un ouragan, Isabella avait tout balayé sur son passage, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide où n'existait plus que l'envie d'elle. Toute sa vie il avait voulu une femme spéciale, une femme qui s'accommoderait à ses besoins, et elle était là, lui tendant les bras. De la même façon que l'on se perd dans un rêve sans ligne directrice, il s'était éloigné de son chemin, oubliant qui il était. La simple euphorie – et aussi la satisfaction de ses pulsions sexuelles – lui suffisaient pour être heureux. Il avait si souvent maudit son esprit d'être trop complexe pour agir normalement, pour se contenter du peu que la vie avait à offrir : voilà que l'occasion lui était donnée de devenir comme les autres. D'être accepté.  
Ça n'avait pas duré assez longtemps pour qu'il découvre les faiblesses de ce plan.

La mort d'Isabella avait été dévastatrice. De façon très égoïste, ce n'était pas tant la femme en elle-même qui lui manquait, mais le futur qu'elle avait représenté à ses yeux, les projets qu'il avait fait et qui étaient enterrés avec elle à présent. Il savait avec certitude qu'il aurait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais été contre lui. Il s'était senti soutenu.  
Son monde s'était effondré brutalement quand elle avait disparu, mais Oswald avait été là. C'est pourquoi, probablement, ses anciennes pensées le concernant étaient revenues l'assaillir. Il ne voulait pas se sentir coupable de l'avoir laissé de côté ; c'était une chose normale lorsque l'on rencontre un nouvel amour, et Oswald paraissait l'avoir parfaitement compris – il ne s'était jamais plaint, du moins pas au souvenir d'Edward, sinon il aurait fait quelque chose.  
Pourtant ses désirs et ses frustrations étaient plus présentes que jamais, tant et si bien qu'il tenta d'en faire abstraction pour se concentrer sur les causes de la mort d'Isabella. Il savait le Pingouin derrière lui pour lui apporter de l'aide si besoin, il était confiant : c'était un nouveau défi, et une source de distraction qui l'empêchait de trop se pencher sur l'insatisfaction qu'il ressentait depuis un long moment dans son amitié avec Oswald. Elle n'avait pourtant pas changé, mais c'était lui. Ses sentiments qui avaient bougé, ses envies se faisant plus pressantes, plus tactiles. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'ils ne se voyaient pas ainsi et que ç'aurait été comme une trahison – une de plus à son actif, puisqu'il considérait les abandons qu'il avait fait subir à Oswald comme telles.

Quelquefois il nourrissait ce genre de fantasmes. Quand il était seul, quand il était malheureux et qu'il aurait voulu d'Oswald à nouveau dans son lit – mais en sa compagnie cette fois. Quand il se touchait et visualisait son visage penché sur lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses petites mains empressées s'agitant sur son corps pour le déshabiller rapidement. Il pouvait faire appel à sa mémoire échoïque et presque entendre sa voix le rassurer, le bercer...  
Il se laissait aller uniquement dans ces instants, puis il tentait de renier ce qu'il avait ressenti, traitant cela comme les émotions fugaces qu'il méprisait pour leur durée limitée et leur vacuité.  
Puis Barbara l'avait fait dérailler. Il commençait déjà sérieusement à perdre le fil, mais la révélation de Barbara Kean concernant celui qui aurait commandité l'assassinat d'Isabella finit de l'égarer complètement.  
Oswald était tout ce qui lui restait, alors s'il ne pouvait même pas compter sur lui, où pouvait se trouver la vérité ? Si depuis le début, Oswald faisait semblant de tenir à lui...  
Qu'est-ce que Barbara avait voulu dire quand elle suggérait qu'Oswald serait amoureux de lui ? Ils étaient amis. C'était une affection normale que lui manifestait Oswald. En quoi cela pourrait être romantique ? Il n'avait jamais montré de signes que ça pouvait l'être, il l'aurait vu !  
Ou bien avait-il été aveugle ? C'était la première fois qu'il devenait vraiment ami avec quelqu'un – la première fois qu'il avait un meilleur ami, même si le concept était un peu flou, il n'avait aucun doute sur l'appartenance d'Oswald à cette catégorie qui le rendait très spécial à ses yeux.  
Il fallait évidemment qu'il en ait le cœur net, autant pour lui qu'en mémoire d'Isabella.  
En mémoire d'Isabella. Il devait s'efforcer d'y croire et d'ignorer le tambourinement insolent de son cœur à l'idée qu'il puisse être aimé d'une personne si difficile à atteindre que le Pingouin.

Les pièges étaient sa spécialité. A défaut d'être intelligent – du moins le croyait-il – il était malin.  
Il connaissait bien Oswald et savait que sa lettre de démission le ferait réagir. Il ne fut bien entendu pas déçu, et, profitant de l'agitation, toujours débordante, du Pingouin, il posa son appât et attendit que sa proie s'en saisisse.  
Il fut lui-même surpris de la rapidité à laquelle Oswald mordit à l'hameçon. Il venait à peine de débiter son petit laïus - « Depuis l'accident...et je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse arriver...j-j'ai ressenti le désir de...devenir plus que ton employé. Plus que ton ami. » - que le Pingouin s'agrippait à lui, les yeux écarquillés intensément fixés sur lui. Il lui faisait mal aux bras à force de les serrer avec ses mains, mais Ed ne pensa pas à le repousser.  
—  Je ressens la même chose ! haleta Oswald d'une voix douce, soufflée par l'émotion. Je ne voulais pas en parler, à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Isabelle...  
—  Isabella ! rectifia automatiquement Ed.  
Oswald secoua la tête comme pour chasser une pensée désagréable :  
—  Néanmoins...  
Et soudain il sourit. Il y avait quelque chose de pathétique à le voir ainsi se faire des illusions – car évidemment, Edward n'était pas sincère. Il avait prévu d'expliciter après, face à la perplexité attendue d'Oswald, qu'il voulait devenir partenaire en affaire, partager le titre de roi de Gotham. Il n'avait pas envisagé la suite du programme dans l'autre cas, celui où Oswald lui avouerait ses sentiments de but en blanc. C'était stupide, car c'était pourtant la raison de cette mise en scène, mais il n'avait pas prévu cette situation. Il n'y croyait pas assez pour l'envisager.  
C'était pourtant vrai. Et si Oswald avait bel et bien des sentiments pour lui, alors...  
Il avait sous les yeux le meurtrier d'Isabella.  
—  Nul ne peut renier l'Amour, déclara Oswald les yeux scintillant de larmes contenues.  
Un tourbillon enveloppa Ed, le laissant aussi désemparé qu'un nouveau né face à ce scénario inattendu. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait réagir pour ne pas lui déplaire, et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait pris soin d'éviter depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, depuis qu'il avait décidé de faire du Pingouin la personne la plus importante...  
Il se rendit compte au moment où la pensée prenait forme dans son esprit qu'il s'agissait d'une trahison envers Isabella. C'était elle qui était censée représenter son idéal. Après tout elle n'avait jamais été son amie, elle avait directement été son amante.  
Cela voulait-il dire qu'Oswald voulait prendre sa place ?  
Il rougit en comprenant ce que son accusation – visiblement justifiée – impliquait. Il se plaqua la main sur la bouche.  
L'expression du Pingouin passa de l'émerveillement à l'inquiétude.  
—  Qu...quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
—  Je...je ne..., bafouilla Ed.  
Ses mains s'agitèrent et s'accrochèrent à la veste d'Oswald. Il avait besoin d'une ancre dans la réalité, sinon il allait sombrer.  
Il ne savait plus ce qu'il allait dire.  
—  Ed ?  
La voix d'Oswald était énervante car elle ramenait en lui davantage d'idées perdues, sans lien les unes avec les autres. Il avait peur de se tromper, d'avoir fait une erreur. Il savait ce qu'une personne normale devrait faire. Il devrait prendre sa revanche, parce qu'Oswald l'avait manipulé et planté un poignard dans le dos. C'était la réalité.  
Sauf qu'il n'avait rien de normal et qu'il ne voyait même pas comment feindre quoi que ce soit à ce moment-là. Il était dépouillé de tous ses artifices, tous ses subterfuges et ses tours. Tout comme Oswald l'avait fait pour lui à l'instant, il laissait le torrent des émotions l'emporter, et ses lèvres se plaquèrent vivement sur celle de son ami.  
Le Pingouin couina de stupeur et mit quelques secondes à accompagner son baiser. Il était inexpérimenté et ça se sentait.  
L'une des mains de Ed toujours accrochée à sa veste se glissa en-dessous et Oswald tressaillit, gémit son nom.  
Seigneur, il ne pouvait plus attendre.  
—  Ed....Ed, soupira Oswald dès que leurs lèvres se séparèrent.  
Et aussitôt, haussé sur la pointe des pieds, il embrassa à nouveau Edward, avide et désespéré, ses doigts tirant sur ses épaules pour le faire se pencher vers lui.  
Ed le pressa contre le bord de la table, l'y faisant s'asseoir sans trop de difficulté. Ainsi il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir et Ed avait le contrôle. Il saisit le visage du Pingouin entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa encore, conscient qu'il était en train de perdre le peu de jugeote qui lui restait. Mais Oswald était délicieux. Il ne disait pas non. Il le voulait.  
Il l'enserra entre ses jambes – et Ed savait que c'était douloureux, à cause de son ancienne blessure – pour l'emprisonner contre lui.  
\- Edward, murmura Oswald en semblant savourer chaque syllabe, avant de plonger son nez dans le cou de Ed.  
Il émit un gémissement étouffé contre le tissu et murmura :  
—  Tu sens si bon. Si bon.  
Ed passa les doigts dans les cheveux noir de jais et Oswald releva la tête pour le regarder. Ses longs cils sombres étaient humides.  
—  Je...je t'ai rêvé toute ma vie, chuchota le Pingouin avec sentimentalisme.  
L'honnêteté de son regard fit à nouveau rougir son chef de cabinet. Ce dernier renversa le maire contre la table et celui-ci n'offrit aucune résistance.  
Ed ondula lentement des reins, appréciant le contact de l'entrejambe d'Oswald contre le sien – une érection commençait de se forcer dans le pantalon du maire, et il en était la cause.  
—  Nous...devrions...la chambre, hoqueta Ed, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez tandis qu'il déposait des baisers ininterrompus sur la bouche rougie d'Oswald.  
—  Encore un peu, supplia le Pingouin en se frottant sans pudeur contre lui.  
Ed vit les sourcils d'Oswald se froncer ; le Pingouin se raidit, ferma les paupières, et tout à coup sa respiration s'interrompit. Il trembla, souffla, puis se détendit complètement, et Ed n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'il avait joui. Une vague de satisfaction l'envahit et il gloussa à l'oreille d'Oswald avant d'y déposer un baiser.  
—  La chambre, déclara-t-il d'une voix plus assurée.  
—  La chambre, acquiesça Oswald.  
Il se redressèrent maladroitement et Ed lui prit la main pour le guider à l'étage, frustré de devoir ralentir le pas à cause de la démarche boitillante du Pingouin qui marchait sans sa canne.  
Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'était plus qu'un brasier incandescent de désir et de possessivité. Oswald.  
Il était plein de lui, seulement lui. Son visage incrusté derrière ses paupières lui souriait, fragile, tellement, tellement vulnérable qu'il aurait pu le briser d'un seul mot.  
Excepté qu'il ne voulait pas cela pour eux. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient construit, ce qu'il avait durement acquis – la confiance, le respect, l'amour.  
Malgré la douleur causée par les actes du Pingouin – et il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné – il était incapable de refouler encore ses sentiments. Sans doute avaient-ils été là depuis trop longtemps. Ils avaient fini par ressurgir, sous leur forme définitive, comme le papillon hors de sa chrysalide.  
Cette amitié qu'il s'était évertué à entretenir s'était muée...en autre chose.

La porte de la chambre grinça. Ils passèrent rapidement le seuil, pressés de se toucher, de s'étreindre à nouveau. Oswald attira Ed vers le lit en reculant – c'était sa chambre après tout – et lorsqu'il buta contre le rebord, il tomba assis dessus, éclatant d'un bref rire nerveux lorsque son derrière heurta le matelas. Puis rougissant brusquement, il évita délibérément le regard de Ed, les yeux rivés sur son entrejambe tandis que ses mains agrippaient les jambes du pantalon pour tirer Edward vers lui, le faire venir debout entre ses genoux.  
Ce fut à Ed de rougir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait considérablement durci et qu'Oswald avait le nez à quelques centimètres de la bosse formée par son érection. Il tenta de reculer lorsque le Pingouin frotta son visage contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, mais ce dernier le retint. Ed se mordit la lèvre et le nez aquilin d'Oswald se pressa contre son sexe ; le maire ouvrit la bouche contre le tissu, embrassant diligemment la bosse dans le pantalon qui l'élargissait à vue d’œil.  
Ed était subjugué.  
Les paupières d'Oswald s'ouvrirent et il leva les yeux sur Edward, en massant le paquet avec ses lèvres, vénérant littéralement cette partie honteuse de son être. Il avait les joues rouges et le regard défiant.  
Ed laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, presque un sanglot. Quand la main d'Oswald s'aventura sur sa ceinture, il la laissa faire, frémissant au cliquetis du métal puis au froissement du cuir dans les passants lorsque le Pingouin la lui retira.  
Il s'agenouilla sur le lit pour le pousser en arrière, et l'embrasser à nouveau, conscient que s'il laissait les choses ainsi, il ne durerait pas assez longtemps pour qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout.  
Et il voulait voir Oswald nu. Cette fois dans un autre rôle que garde-malade. Juste...le voir pourrait suffire à nourrir son esprit pendant des mois, voire quelques années.  
Le toucher lui donnerait assez pour une vie entière. C'était ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'allongea sur lui et glissa une de ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant son torse pâle et maigre, cherchant la cicatrice de la balle qui les avait réunis.  
Agacé, il tira brusquement sur la chemise, sans que celle-ci ne cède. Les doigts d'Oswald défirent prestement les boutons, avec une habileté qu'Ed lui connaissait déjà pour l'avoir si souvent aidé à s'habiller depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble au manoir.  
Il n'avait jamais soupçonné le moindre élan romantique ou sexuel dans ce rituel. Il pensait être le seul dont le regard s'attardait juste un peu trop longtemps sur les courbes d'une veste bien ajustée, d'un morceau de peau dévoilé, ou sur un pli revêche qu'il faut lisser du plat de la main, prétexte pour caresser le seul ami qui lui restait comme on touche un fétiche, pour se rassurer.  
A peine avait-il eu le temps d'échapper à ses souvenirs que le torse d'Oswald était mis à nu, et il parcourut les côtes avec délicatesse, l'embrassant dans le cou et le faisant rire. Il aimait le son de son rire, si surprenant et dénué de malice. Il n'était ainsi qu'avec lui, il n'était désarmé qu'avec celui qu'il aimait.  
La pensée était encore difficile à admettre. Mais pas l'élan tragique de son cœur qui lui rappelait à chaque battement qu'il existait seulement pour lui – et plus son cœur battait fort, plus Isabella semblait s'éloigner, ce qui lui provoquait aussi des vertiges.  
Oswald était son ancre. Il le gardait en équilibre dans ces instants de trouble immense où tout prenait un sens : leur amitié, la force derrière chaque mot qu'ils avaient échangé et ce depuis le début, l'attachement immédiat, insolent, qu'Ed avait traité de petite obsession jusqu'à devenir central puis périphérique, puis juste là, impossible à renier, prenant toute la place. Oswald. Il prenait toute la place, ne tolérant aucune rivale, autant dans la réalité que dans son cœur.  
Malgré le sang sur ses mains, Ed continuait de les vouloir sur lui, et surtout qu'elles ne le lâchent jamais.

La gorge d'Oswald était blanche et fragile, comme un cou de cygne. Ed n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensée pour Isabella – se l'était interdit absolument, par peur qu'il ne reproduise ce qu'il a fait à Kristen.  
Il ne pourrait pas étrangler le Pingouin, même s'il essayait. Il n'était pas assez fort.  
C'était ce challenge constant qui le rendait plus heureux, plus confiant. Et pourtant l'espoir d'Oswald frisait l'adulation quand il embrassait, caressait ses cheveux en murmurant son nom, encore et encore, abandonnant son corps entier aux envies d'Ed – et son cou vulnérable entre les mains d'un tueur. Il ne semblait même pas y prendre garde, non pas qu'il ne puisse avoir peur pour sa vie...mais Ed le soupçonnait, en cet instant, de seulement rêver à vivre et mourir dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait de son unique but sur Terre.  
—  Oswald, chuchota doucement Ed.  
Une main sur la gorge palpitante de son meilleur ami, il faufila la seconde entre ses jambes, sans demander la permission.  
Le Pingouin émit un bruit de gorge lorsqu'il s'empara de son érection. Et ce n'était qu'un début. Les doigts longs et arachnéens d'Edward amorcèrent un lent mouvement de massage, avant de défaire sa braguette. Oswald se blottit contre son épaule en serrant les dents, le souffle de plus en plus court à mesure que son pantalon glissait sur ses jambes jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ed l'aida à s'en débarrasser, et le sous-vêtement qu'il portait suivi le même chemin.  
Oswald enlaça Ed, l'empêchant d'observer son corps comme un insecte sous la lentille d'un microscope.  
—  Écarte les cuisses, souffla Edward d'une voix rauque qui se voulait tentatrice.  
Il fut presque surpris que cela fonctionne. Le Pingouin obéit à ses ordres, ouvrant les jambes pour lui laisser plein accès. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut l'échine d'Ed. Il commença d'embrasser la gorge blanche, puis de descendre sur son torse sans se préoccuper des bras qui le serraient convulsivement pour l'amener à remonter vers son visage. Non, il continua plutôt sa descente, traçant un sentier sinueux jusqu'à son nombril, et les poils fins menant à ce qu'il s'empressa de caresser à pleine main, le visage brûlant. Il était si près que son souffle roulait sur la peau sensible, provoquant chez Oswald une chair de poule qui couvrait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Edward déposa une myriade de baisers à cet endroit pour le faire gémir un peu, et examina avec attention l'érection coulisser entre ses doigts.  
Les hanches du Pingouin se mirent à onduler, suivant le rythme qu'Ed lui imposait. Ce dernier glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche et longea le frein, lentement, les bourses, pour ensuite se diriger vers l'anus en poursuivant sa masturbation. L'action était mécanique, basée sur des connaissances anatomiques précises et sur son expérience personnelle – la façon dont il aimait se branler en somme – mais la chaleur qui grimpait en lui peu à peu n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait déjà lu dans les livres. Ni avec ses précédentes expériences. Il avait déjà eu des rapports sexuelles, avec des femmes, ça avait toujours semblé naturel, simple, et une fois qu'ils étaient lancés, il n'hésitait pas à prendre. Il n'était pas égoïste, simplement il savait comment assurer sa fonction biologique de mâle – du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il concevait les choses, à un niveau strictement animalier. Les choses qu'il ressentaient pour Oswald allaient bien au-delà d'un instinct de reproduction, et pourtant c'était aussi fort qu'un besoin, celui de posséder et de faire du bien, d'être celui qui le ferait jouir encore.  
Sans vraiment savoir à l'avance ce qu'il faisait, il engouffra le pénis rigide dans sa bouche.  
Le Pingouin cria pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs ébats. Ce fut un couinement aigu qui se termina en un râle caverneux, accompagné d'un mouvement sec en avant auquel Ed ne s'attendait pas. Il s'étrangla et ses doigts humides ripèrent entre les fesses lisses de son partenaire.  
—  P...ardon, haleta Oswald en crispant les doigts dans les boucles brunes d'Ed, avant de les détendre et de les caresser comme excuse. Je...je ne m'attendais pas...à ce que tu fasses ça.  
—  Moi non plus, répliqua Edward sur un ton rocailleux.  
Sans plus attendre, il se remit à la tâche.

Après un long moment à sucer le sexe de son amant, Ed avait réussi à le relaxer suffisamment pour enfiler en lui ses doigts. Le but était clair, pourtant il était quasiment sûr de ne pas pouvoir le pénétrer aujourd'hui. C'était trop tôt. Pourtant, il ne se lassait guère des réactions extravagantes d'Oswald. Ce dernier était étonnamment bruyant, lui qui semblait pourtant si timide au début. L'activité semblait faire ressortir sa passion et lorsqu'Ed croisait les yeux, il y voyait une faim terrible et inassouvie qui l'embrasait si fort qu'il en arrêtait ce qu'il faisait. Sans son self-control, il lui aurait fait mal.  
Il l'aurait mérité, d'une certaine manière. Toutefois Ed n'était pas prêt à y penser pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas punir.  
Il voulait. Juste voulait. Ça n'avait rien de raisonnable ou d'intelligible. C'était intuitif, et quand il se redressa vivement, abandonnant la queue raidie et l'orifice pour prendre Oswald dans ses bras, il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, celle qui lui apporterait le plus de satisfaction.  
Il embrassa le Pingouin et défit assez son pantalon pour sortir sa verge tendue, la frottant lascivement entre les cuisses d'Oswald, sous ses testicules, le gland contre son anus. Il sentit Oswald se crisper légèrement et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il embrassa son oreille et le Pingouin gémit doucement, sans chercher à le repousser, au contraire.  
Ses lèvres tremblantes formulèrent un mot, peut-être son nom, mais Ed sentit l'orgasme monter trop vite, de sorte qu'il ne put se retenir, n'étant pas préparé. Il jouit violemment contre l'orifice serré de son partenaire et pinça les lèvres en espérant n'avoir émis aucun son indigne.  
Oswald resserra son étreinte autour de lui, et Ed fut mortifié de constater qu'il avait joui sans lui. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avec Isabella ou Kristen. Il avait toujours traité leur plaisir en priorité.  
—  Ed, geignit Oswald. Oh Ed.  
La nécessité de s'excuser jaillit en Edward comme la balle d'un pistolet mais les mots que murmura Oswald lui coupèrent l'herbe sous le pied.  
—  Je t'aime.  
Ed releva le visage, clignant des yeux, et Oswald lui sourit, les mains posées sur ses joues aux pommettes hautes.  
—  Je t'aime, Edward Nygma.  
Il rit et Ed sourit à son tour, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
—  Je t'aime et j'aime tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu es. Je t'aime à la folie, Seigneur...je n'arrive pas à croire comme je t'aime ! s'exclama Oswald, toujours en gloussant, le bout de ses doigts caressant la peau sans défaut de son amant.  
Celui-ci retira ses lunettes d'un geste calme et se redressa pour les poser sur la table de chevet. Puis il retira sa cravate, sa veste, et Oswald comprit le message comme quoi l'étreinte était terminée. Il s'assit à son tour, l'air déçu, lorsqu'Ed enleva son pantalon et se glissa sous les draps.  
Oswald rosit de surprise, et ne tarda pas à l'imiter, calant son dos contre Ed pour que ce dernier l'enlace en cuillère.  
Le menton contre les cheveux soyeux de son meilleur ami, Ed garda les yeux ouverts malgré la fatigue qui l'enjoignait à dormir. L'excitation commençait à redescendre, laissant place à des émotions négatives auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de prêter attention mais qui prenaient de plus en plus de place dans son esprit. La culpabilité avait un goût amer dans sa bouche et pour l'atténuer il tenta de se concentrer sur la texture de la peau de son amant pendant qu'il lui caressait le ventre. C'était doux et humide ; sa main effleura son sexe, le prit doucement pour lui imprimer de fermes caresses qui le firent trembler et soupirer. Ed embrassa le dessus de sa tête et ferma enfin les paupières, focalisant toute son attention sur ses doigts.  
Oswald gémit son nom et éjacula en petite quantité. Edward prit soin de continuer ses stimulations jusqu'à ce que le pénis redevienne entièrement flasque. Ensuite il le relâcha et s'essuya sur le drap.  
La main du Pingouin s'empara de son poignet et porta la main de Ed à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Quand il déplia les doigts, Ed sentit des larmes sur le visage d'Oswald.  
—  Je voulais te le dire avant, renifla le Pingouin en se recroquevillant sensiblement contre Edward. Si seulement...  
« Isabella n'avait pas été là. », compléta Ed. Il s'en voulut immédiatement et une étincelle de colère le réveilla. Il se redressa juste assez pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Oswald :  
—  Je sais ce que tu as fait.  
Il ne comptait pas le dire sur un ton si sensuel mais c'était trop tard. Le Pingouin frissonna en laissant échapper un hoquet. Ed resserra ses bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de s'écarter. Son entrejambe se pressa contre les fesses nues et son sexe eut un tressaillement d'intérêt.  
—  Tu as tué..., déclara Ed sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.  
Embarrassé et frustré, il posa une main menaçante sur la gorge d'Oswald.  
—  Oui, gronda soudain le Pingouin.  
Il renifla à nouveau et même si Ed ne pouvait voir son expression, il l'imaginait arborer un air crâne, comme quelqu'un de désespéré qui n'a rien d'autre à perdre que sa fierté.  
—  Si c'était à refaire..., lâcha Oswald dans un souffle rauque qui sonnait comme un avertissement.  
—  Chut, siffla Ed en appuyant sur sa pomme d'Adam avec ses doigts. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça.  
Il frotta son nez dans les cheveux derrière l'oreille du Pingouin en soupirant. Il pouvait se noyer dans cette odeur et oublier celle d'Isabella. Ce n'était pas bien, néanmoins c'était moins douloureux que de rester endeuillé. Repousser son attirance et jeter Oswald hors de son lit – même si techniquement ce serait plutôt à lui de partir étant donné qu'ils étaient dans la chambre du Pingouin.  
—  Je ne t'ai pas pardonné pour autant, précisa-t-il en pressant davantage son début d'érection contre la chute de reins de son amant, ses testicules frottant contre son derrière.  
Il ne savait ce qu'il avait en tête en faisant cela mais Oswald répondit favorablement, se cambrant pour appuyer ses fesses contre son entrejambe. Edward laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et il fit rouler le Pingouin sur le ventre afin de se placer au-dessus de lui. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Oswald d'une main, l'autre toujours enroulée autour de sa gorge, et glissa sa queue entre les cuisses de son amant.  
Toutefois ce dernier écarta les jambes, lui retirant ainsi l'agréable sensation de pression moite sur son sexe et la possibilité de s'assouvir en intercrural. Edward gronda de mécontentement, sur le point de faire un commentaire déplaisant, lorsqu'Oswald écarta ses fesses avec sa main libre.  
—  Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, chuchota Edward en clignant des yeux, une bouffée de chaleur insidieuse se logeant au creux de son bas-ventre, durcissant sa verge contre la chair tendre et avide.  
—  Te veux, grogna Oswald sur un ton étouffé.  
—  Je ne peux pas, répondit Ed avec douceur. Tu n'es pas assez...  
Le Pingouin se dévissa le cou pour le fusiller du regard :  
—  Pas assez ? Pas assez ??  
—  ...pas assez lubrifié, termina Edward. Je risquerais de te faire mal.  
Les épaules d'Oswald se détendirent et il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller.  
—  M'en moque, marmonna-t-il. Fais-le.  
—  Oswald, appela Ed gentiment en lui caressant la nuque avec son pouce, en dépit d'une once d'agacement qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils. Si c'est pour essayer de me faire oublier...  
Pourtant il devait réellement faire un effort pour se souvenir en cet instant comment il s'était senti avec Isabella. Les souvenirs devenaient impersonnels, sans relief ni saveur par rapport à ce qu'il vivait maintenant.  
—  J'en ai besoin, lâcha le Pingouin dans un sanglot étranglé. S'il te plaît.  
Bien que ne voyant pas son visage, Ed pouvait voir ses oreilles devenir pivoine. Il serra la main d'Oswald toujours dans la sienne et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de rouler des hanches contre lui, les jambes sur les siennes et le torse légèrement relevé. Son autre main quitta le cou du Pingouin et il cracha dedans. Ce n'était pas hygiénique – de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent, du sexe jusqu'au meurtre, c'était étrangement la seule et unique chose qui le dérangeait – mais c'était nécessaire.  
Il faufila ses doigts mouillés entre eux, dans la raie des fesses d'Oswald pour le caresser, tracer le contour de son anus. Le maire de Gotham couina de plaisir tout en se laissant faire. Ed prit son temps pour tenter de l'ouvrir au maximum afin de le préparer à la pénétration. Il n'était pas un petit calibre. Oswald allait le sentir passer.  
Une part de lui en était ravie. Ce serait sa petite revanche. Et puis il l'avait voulu, le voulait avec tellement de force que c'en était émouvant.  
Il allait le prendre.  
Plusieurs longues minutes de préliminaires attentionnés s'écoulèrent, et lorsqu'il fut certain que les gémissements d'Oswald exprimaient autant de désir que d'impatience, il retira ses doigts de son orifice – avec un bruit de succion - pour y guider sa verge.  
—  Respire profondément, conseilla Ed contre son oreille.  
—  T'aime, souffla le Pingouin avant de prendre une inspiration comme demandé.  
Edward poussa son gland contre le trou humide. C'était serré et il mit un long moment avant de le sentir s'écarter pour lui laisser la place. Oswald faisait de son mieux, suivant ses instructions avec l'envie manifeste de bien faire, ainsi, Ed put entrer en lui. La pénétration fut lente et exquise pour Ed, pénible pour Oswald, cependant il s'accrochait à sa détermination. Quand enfin, les hanches d'Ed butèrent contre ses fesses souples, le Pingouin soupira, avec un grincement de douleur au fond de la gorge.  
—  Je...t'aime aussi, admit Ed juste avant de pousser brusquement. Je crois, ajouta-t-il rapidement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
—  ED ! cria Oswald.  
L'interpellé ne s'arrêta pas. Il recula et se ré-enfonça, une fois, deux fois. Le claquement sourd de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, le gigotement onctueux du cul d'Oswald lorsqu'il le frappait avec ses cuisses le terrassait. A chaque coup de reins il se disait qu'il allait ralentir, mais le plaisir était trop grand.  
\- Ah ! Ah Ed ! ED !  
Sa voix. Les femmes qu'ils avaient connues au lit n'avaient jamais agi comme ça. De façon aussi tendre et dépravée en même temps. Si amoureusement, comme s'il était le centre de l'univers. Leur premier homme, le seul qui ait jamais compté en tout cas. Il avait désespérément désiré cela, même si c'était un rêve d'adolescent, l'idée d'un premier amour pur et virginal, destiné. Il avait toujours cru au destin bien que rien de scientifique ne puisse venir appuyer cette croyance.  
Les doigts d'Oswald serrés sur les siens lui faisaient mal, pourtant il aimait ça. Cela lui donnait encore davantage de vigueur, davantage d'ancrage dans la croyance qu'ils étaient les deux pièces d'un puzzle, faits l'un pour l'autre.  
Il se pencha et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de son meilleur ami, rendant celui-ci muet quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de jouir contre le matelas sans le moindre avertissement.  
—  Je t'aime aussi, répéta Ed tout bas, avant le coup de butoir final.  
Il ferma les yeux, essayant de visualiser une dernière fois le visage souriant d'Isabella, mais seule l'image de son cadavre lui apparut. Il se souvenait de la manipulation d'Oswald qui avait fait semblant de le consoler. C'était horrible.  
Toutefois – et c'était le plus tragique – il ressentait une gratitude immense à l'idée que le Pingouin soit allé aussi loin pour lui. Après plus d'un an à essayer de devenir le plus proches possible, après tous les efforts consentis, les hauts et les bas de leur relation en montagne russe, entre la prison, l'asile et le GCPD… Oswald était entièrement à lui désormais.  
Il y avait une sorte de justice poétique à ce que ce soit réciproque. S'il avait soudainement changé de vie, décidé de suivre une nouvelle voie, il aurait détruit ce qu'ils s'étaient démenés à construire ensemble. Ce sentiment à l'ampleur de leur égo, destructeur et passionnel, un amour qui ne s'éteindrait jamais, même dans un désert de glace.  
Il revint à lui en entendant Oswald pleurer. Il roula sur le côté, inquiet et lui releva le visage.  
—  Edward, murmura le Pingouin en pressant vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ed. Ed !  
Le cœur d'Edward Nygma se fendilla au son avide, presque désespéré de sa voix. Il serra son meilleur ami contre lui et le berça :  
—  Chh, chhh. Pardon.  
Malgré ses précautions, il s'était laissé emporter et il lui avait sans doute fait mal. L'idée lui était brutalement insupportable, ce qui était idiot. Oswald n'avait eu aucun regret à le blesser, lui – ou bien en avait-il eu ?  
—  C'était bon, souffla Oswald sur un ton timide. Meilleur que ce que j'avais imaginé.  
Ed fit la moue :  
—  Quoi ?  
Le Pingouin lui sourit avec les lèvres pincées, le regard plein d'appréhension, et Edward se souvint que même s'il le connaissait par cœur, il restait certaines choses qui lui demeureraient obscures. Il avait beau essayer il ne le comprendrait jamais complètement. Mais ce n'était pas grave.  
—  Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie, chuchota Oswald avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur sa bouche. Je n'aurais...je n'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait. Que je rencontrerais quelqu'un comme toi, quelqu'un que j'aimerais autant. Je ne...peux plus m'imaginer sans toi.  
« Moi aussi. », se dit Ed, et c'était l'ultime renonciation à Isabella, à tout ce qu'elle avait représenté pour lui. Une page était tournée. Celle d'un amour éphémère car tellement beau qu'il en dissimulait certaines illusions, comme les ailes d'un papillon, d'une amitié sincère mais trop maladroite, emprunte de secrets mortels, et d'une solitude lancinante pour toujours disparue.  
En dépit des pensées qui lui noyaient la tête de question, Ed fut le premier à s'endormir, son souffle paisible caressant le front d'Oswald qui se nicha plus confortablement contre son torse, aussi à l'aise qu'un coq en pâte.

 

 

Anders                       

 

 


	4. Amitié et sentiments (écrit par Cerise Maeva)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'éloigner pour tourner la page d'un amour à sens unique est souvent une décision nécessaire. Sauf si la personne aimée n'est pas au courant ni des sentiments ni du déménagement. Parfois les mots valent mieux que la distance.

 

 

 

—  Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?  
Avec un sursaut, Alexis se retourna pour voir Jonathan appuyé contre l’embrasure de sa porte. Les bras croisés, le regard sombre et la mine maussade, son meilleur ami avait décidé d’obtenir des réponses qu’il n’était pas sûr de vouloir lui donner. Cela ne devrait même pas l’étonner que son ami soit venu chercher les réponses directement à la source, ne se gênant pas pour entrer dans son appartement en douce.  
Alexis mit un nouveau tas de livres dans le carton avant de finalement se laisser tomber sur son lit et d’observer le nouvel arrivant qui n’avait pas bougé. Alexis eut un soupir, mais décida qu’il n’avait guère le choix. Assis sur ce lit, face au regard intense de son ami, il devait lutter pour éloigner les pensées parasites et le sentiment d’appréhension qu’il ressentait. Éviter une conversation déplaisante ne le sauverait pas.  
—  J’avais l’intention de te le dire, souffla Alexis... Je l’ai fait d’ailleurs.  
—  Tu es sérieux ? Lâcher l’information de ton départ en pleine soirée avec nos amis sans que je puisse rebondir dessus ? Sans que je puisse me préparer.  
—  Tu savais que ma tante me proposait de venir habiter depuis un moment avec elle. Et comme tu vois, il reste encore quelques affaires à trier et emporter.  
—  L’appart est plein de cartons ! Depuis combien de temps gardes-tu le secret ? Oui, elle te l’avait proposé, mais je savais aussi que tu n’avais pas l’intention de quitter le pays pour tout recommencer. Ton indépendance, tes amis, ton emploi et tout ce que tu aimes ici, tu vas juste balancer ça par la fenêtre ?  
—  Je peux tout recommencer ailleurs. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
—  Mais ça n’a aucun sens ! Je ne te comprends pas. Si vraiment tu voulais, tu aurais pu m’en parler ! Mais tu es de plus en plus distant avec moi, sans que j’en comprenne la raison. Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose ?  
—  Nat… Ce n’est pas toi.  
Un rire amer et douloureux jaillit à cette réponse alors que Jonathan s’avançait, le regard noir de colère et de douleur. Il se tenait debout face à Alexis à présent et celui-ci sentait son cœur défaillir face à la beauté sombre et colérique de son ami. Il se sentit encore plus vulnérable. Il enfonça ses ongles dans les draps en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.  
—  Laisse-moi rire, cracha dans le même temps Jonathan. Il n’y a que moi que tu évites ainsi ! Et maintenant ça ? Tu veux me faire croire que cela n’a rien à voir avec moi ? Pitié, sois franc au moins. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu rajoutes la lâcheté et le mensonge à tout ce merdier…  
Alexis blêmit avant de relever les yeux pour affronter ceux de son ami. La douleur qu’il y lut le transperçait plus sûrement que n’importe quel coup de poignard. Il se redressa même si Jonathan ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Ce face à face le rapprochait dangereusement de la tentation alors il se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte. Nat avait raison, il lui devait la vérité. Mais il savait que le lui dire briserait ce qui restait de leur relation et cela même lui semblait insurmontable. Il plongea son regard sur la ville qu’il aimait tant, ses mains se crispant sur le montant de la fenêtre.  
—  Alex… S’il te plaît. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.  
Alexis se tendit en sentant le souffle de son ami glisser sur sa nuque mise à nu à cause de sa queue de cheval. Jonathan l’avait suivi, restant juste derrière lui, son regard ne quittant pas son ami.

  
Cela rappelait à Alex la troublante proximité qui s’était établie entre eux après la mort de Maria… Après cette nuit où il était allé rejoindre Jonathan de peur qu’il fasse une bêtise. Le soir où son déni avait volé en éclat et où il avait réalisé qu’il désirait son meilleur ami, bien plus qu’il ne le devrait.

  
Il se souvenait encore de l’annonce de la mort de Maria dans un accident de voiture, du repli de Jonathan sans mot dire dans son chalet, du chemin qu’il avait parcouru pour le rejoindre. Il était arrivé à la nuit tombée pour le trouver effondré, en larmes et ivre. Il avait vidé les bouteilles dans l’évier et avait soutenu son ami qui pleurait comme jamais il ne l’avait vu faire. Jonathan avait semblé si vulnérable à ce moment-là, lui qui avait toujours donné une impression de force et d’énergie. Le voir ainsi rongé par la peine l’avait remué. Il savait déjà qu’il appréciait son ami plus que de raison, mais ce soir-là il avait réalisé la profondeur de ses sentiments et la raison pour laquelle ses relations ne fonctionnaient jamais. Le voir ainsi lui avait donné envie de le protéger et de le préserver de tout, de ne plus jamais le voir souffrir. Jonathan s’en voulait tellement de s’être disputé avec Maria. Sans cela, elle ne serait pas partie comme une furie en voiture. Pourtant, Alexis savait que les caractères explosifs de ces deux-là causaient des frictions régulières. Ce n’était pas la faute de Jonathan si Maria avait fait un excès de vitesse et raté une priorité.

  
Lorsqu’il l’avait aidé à se mettre au lit pour se reposer, Alexis n’avait pas prévu que son ami le renverse sur le matelas, s’écrasant sur lui pour l’embrasser avidement. Avant même de le réaliser, il répondait avec désespoir à ce baiser, savourant ce goût de miel et d’alcool. La dureté qu’il sentait s’appuyer sur son aine l’avait électrisé et il n’avait pu s’empêcher de se cambrer pour frotter sa propre érection contre celle de Jonathan. C’était si soudain et si violent qu’il ne réalisât même pas ce qu’il faisait avant qu’ils ne reprennent leurs souffles. Alexis l’avait alors repoussé, horrifié de profiter de son ami. Jonathan glissait déjà sa main sous son haut, visiblement prêt à le déshabiller mais sans doute pas à réaliser que c'était son meilleur ami et un homme qu'il s'apprêtait à tripoter.

  
Il se souvenait avoir bafouillé à Jonathan en se dépêtrant de ses bras qu’il était saoul, qu’il ne savait plus ce qu’il faisait. Dès que Jonathan lui avait soufflé qu’il le désirait depuis si longtemps, Alexis avait réalisé que son ami devait dans sa douleur et son ivresse le confondre avec Maria et avait fui la pièce pour se cacher dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu’il en était ressorti, Jonathan était en train de dormir. Alexis s’était promis de l’aider à remonter la pente et à se remettre tout en gardant ses sentiments pour lui.  
Le matin était venu et Jonathan ne se souvenait plus de rien, au grand soulagement d’Alexis. Mais les mois qui avaient suivi les avaient indubitablement rapprochés au point qu’Alexis avait cru se perdre, entre ses désirs et sa volonté d’être l’ami qu’il était censé être. Quand Jonathan n’avait plus eu besoin de lui, avait fait le deuil et mis de côté sa culpabilité, Alexis avait tenté de rétablir leur relation d’antan avant que son ami ne réalise ses pensées coupables et ses sentiments lancinants. Son meilleur ami ayant pris aussi de mauvaises habitudes avait nui à ces projets et il avait dû se décider à prendre ses distances afin de ne pas commettre l’irréparable. Bien que Jonathan soit au courant de son homosexualité et de ses relations papillons, il ne l’avait jamais rejeté, l’avait toujours soutenu même quand il avait fait son coming-out quand ils étaient adolescents. Il n’avait même jamais craint que les envies étranges de son ami ne se reportent sur lui. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis si longtemps et à présent Alexis avait l’impression de salir leur amitié.

  
Jonathan était une tentation continuelle, tactile et séduisante, mais surtout il était la personne la plus proche de lui. Il était si facile de concevoir ce que cela serait s’ils étaient en couple, encore plus d’imaginer ce que serait de partager son lit et sa vie. Le goût de son baiser, la passion et l’avidité qu’il y avait mises hantait les nuits d’Alexis. Son cœur s’affolait en lui proposant mille et un scénarios de ce qui aurait pu être. Il avait déjà vu le corps de Nat dénudé, voir même nu dans les vestiaires, à la mer et en d’autres occasions, fantasmer n’était donc pas difficile. Résister à l’espoir et au désir était une autre affaire et le cœur d’Alexis se brisait de ne pouvoir en avoir plus. C’était cela qui l’avait motivé à accepter finalement la proposition de sa tante et à ne rien révéler à Jonathan pour qu’il ne le fasse changer d’avis. Si l’un de leurs amis et collègues n’avait pas mentionné sa démission, Alexis aurait pu retarder son annonce.

  
Il sentit soudain la main de Jonathan se glisser sur la sienne et il vit que ses jointures étaient blanches de trop serrer le rebord de la fenêtre. Il recula comme s’il s’était brûlé, voulant fuir le contact et la proximité de son ami. Le regard blessé et incompréhensif de son ami le fit se figer, mais déjà Jonathan soufflait d’un ton presque brisé.  
—  Est-ce que je te dégoûte ? C’est cela, n’est-ce pas ? Tu l’as appris…  
Alexis le fixa déconcerté par ses mots qui n’avaient aucun sens. Appris quoi ? Dégoûté de quoi ? Son meilleur ami dut prendre son silence pour une confirmation et un reproche, car il se recula, ses traits se crispant sous la douleur.  
—  C’est ce qu’elle pensait aussi. Elle a dit que je la dégoûtais… que je l’avais utilisée comme façade pour cacher mes désirs envers toi ! Le soir de l’accident…  
L’amertume et la douleur dans sa voix choquèrent autant Alexis que les mots qui étaient prononcés.  
—  Désirs ? croassa Alexis abasourdi, se demandant si le monde était en train de se détraquer.  
Jonathan se raidit alors, sa peau hâlée blêmissant :  
—  Tu ne le savais pas… Merde. Oublie… Nom de.. Merde merde ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire.  
—  NON !  
Alexis s’était avancé, retenant Jonathan avant qu’il ne fuie. Le souffle court sous l’espoir insensé qu’il ressentait, ses yeux s’embrumant sous l’émotion, Alexis se rapprocha encore plus.  
—  Réponds-moi, je t’en prie. Tu me désires ? Vraiment ? En es-tu certain ? Je veux dire tu es hétéro !  
Jonathan le regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de souffler doucement  
—  J’en suis sûr. Je fais bien plus que te désirer… Je ne voulais pas que tu l’apprennes après la mort de Maria… Je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié au vu de ta réaction ce soir-là. Tu es le seul qui m’inspire toutes ces émotions et… lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je te désirais physiquement en plus, je pensais que cela allait passer. C’est arrivé si soudainement. J’étais avec Maria déjà à ce moment-là. Le soir où… elle est morte, j’étais en train de la quitter. Je lui ai dit que je ne l’aimais pas, que c’était toi et uniquement toi.  
Jonathan s’étrangla sur les derniers mots et Alexis se sentit coupable du plaisir qu’il ressentait à ces mots. Nat l’aimait… le désirait depuis tout ce temps. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Ils avaient tous les deux lutté contre une attraction qui était réciproque. Un rire nerveux et incontrôlé lui échappa alors que des larmes menaçaient de déborder. Il se sentait ivre d’espoir et de joie, de peur aussi.  
—  Alex ? souffla avec inquiétude Jonathan.  
—  Nat, nous sommes des crétins !  
—  Quoi ?  
—  J’ai failli partir à l’autre bout du monde, car je pensais que tu ne pourrais jamais être à moi… Que c’était un amour à sens unique. Je n’arrive pas à y croire.  
Jonathan recula pour mieux voir Alex qui semblait être en état de choc. Il mit une minute complète à intégrer ses paroles avant d’écarquiller les yeux.  
—  Non ?!  
—  Si !  
Les deux amis se regardèrent l’un et l’autre avant de se sourire complices. Décidément, ils faisaient tout n’importe comment.  
—  Heureusement que je suis venu chercher des réponses en fait. J’espère pour toi que tu n’as plus l’intention de fuir, car je n’ai aucune raison de te laisser m’échapper alors.  
—  Oui, je… oui, je vais rester.

  
Alexis renifla, s’asseyant lourdement sur le lit pour reprendre ses esprits, rebondissant un peu lorsque Jonathan se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Le silence s’installa quelques instants, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées, mais leurs jambes collées l’une à l’autre.  
—  Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire Nat ?  
—  Déjà, tu vas dire à ta tante que tu as été pris d’un coup de folie et que tu restes ! Tu vas aussi essayer de récupérer ton travail.  
—  L’appart… Je n’ai plus que quelques jours dedans...  
—  Parfait, tu t’installes avec moi. Tu as presque tout emballé, je vais t’aider ça va être rapide.  
—  Tu ne crois pas que tu vas vite en besogne ?  
—  Tu plaisantes Alex ? On se connaît depuis qu’on est gosse, nous avons même été colocataires. Vivre avec moi ne sera pas si nouveau que cela… et puis je n’ai plus l’intention de te laisser m’échapper.  
—  Je pense que j’aime ton programme.  
—  Tant mieux, fit Jonathan.  
Il se pencha ensuite vers lui pour lui donner un avant-goût de leur nouvelle relation. Alexis fut surpris et heureux de goûter à nouveau le miel de la bouche de son amant. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant porter. L’avenir lui semblait à nouveau radieux.

 

 

Cerise Maeva                           


	5. Par peur d'être seuls (écrit par CookieKandy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ces dix dernières années, depuis qu'ils avaient quinze ans, ils avaient tous les deux enchaîné les déboires amoureux et à chaque fois que ça arrivait, c'est dans ce restaurant qu'ils se rejoignaient.

 

 

Aujourd'hui, Naruto attendait sa meilleure amie dans leur restaurant habituel. Elle l'avait appelé en pleurs et il en avait déduit qu'elle s'était une nouvelle fois fait plaquer par son copain. Ces dix dernières années, depuis qu'ils avaient quinze ans, ils avaient tous les deux enchaîné les déboires amoureux et à chaque fois qu ça arrivait, c'est dans ce restaurant qu'ils se rejoignaient. Quand il vit arriver Hinata, les yeux cernés de noir à cause de son mascara, il eut le sentiment que ce n'était pas une rupture traditionnelle.

—  Il m'a trompée et en plus il l'a mise enceinte ! lui confia-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Naruto soupira, mais ne dit rien. Il lui avait dit cinq mois plus tôt qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Sasuke, mais aveuglée par ses sentiments, elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Encore une fois. Et voilà qu'elle était une nouvelle fois brisée par un gars. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas mieux. Il tombait toujours sur des croqueuses de diamant.

—  On va faire quoi ? sanglota Hinata. Partis comme c'est là, on va finir notre vie seul et sans enfant.

Tous les deux, ils ne rêvaient que d'une chose, trouver l'amour et fonder une famille. Ils aimaient tous les deux les enfants, et à vingt-cinq ans, le désir de devenir parents se faisait de plus en plus sentir.  
—  Alors faisons-nous une promesse. Si le jour de tes trente ans on est encore célibataire, marions-nous, ajoute-t-il quand elle lève les yeux vers lui.  
—  Quoi ? Mais je croyais...  
—  On veut tous les deux avoir des enfants, mais passé trente ans, ça deviendra de plus en plus difficile pour toi d'en avoir. Et moi je ne voudrais pas être trop vieux pour jouer avec.

Hinata garda le silence un long moment sans le lâcher des yeux. Il n'avait pas tort. Elle en voulait beaucoup plus à Sasuke d'avoir mis Sakura enceinte, que de l'avoir trompé avec elle. Pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui attendait un enfant ?

—  D'accord. Si dans cinq ans on est toujours seul, on se mariera.

C'est comme ça que durant les cinq années suivantes, ils cherchèrent plus frénétiquement l'amour. Mais le soir du trentième anniversaire d'Hinata, Naruto lui rappela leur promesse et sous le regard de leurs familles et amis, il la demanda en mariage. Sa demande provoqua d'abord la stupéfaction, puis l'enthousiasme chez leurs parents respectifs. Mais au fond, les deux meilleurs amis étaient un peu déçus de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver l'amour et d'avoir à recourir à cette solution. Ça allait être embarrassant de se marier et de faire un enfant avec son meilleur ami.

Les préparatif du mariage furent achevés en moins de six mois. Et c'était beaucoup trop soudain pour les deux meilleurs amis. Même s'ils s'étaient faits cette promesse cinq ans plus tôt, ils ne s'étaient jamais fait à l'idée de se marier ensemble. Et ils avaient toujours espéré trouver l'amour avant. Alors quand le jour J arriva, ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement nerveux.

Dans son smoking blanc, Naruto attendait devant l'autel, les mains moites et le cœur battant. C'était lui qui l'avait proposé, mais au fond, il avait toujours vu Hinata plus comme une petite sœur avec qui jouer et qu'il devait protéger, non comme une amante. Comment allait-il réussir à faire son devoir conjugal dans ces conditions ? La porte s'ouvrit sur la nièce de son amie, du moins la fille de son cousin qui était bouquetière, ensuite venaient Hanabi et Tenten les demoiselles d'honneur, et enfin Hinata au bras de son père. Dans cette robe sirène et ce fin diadème niché contre son chignon, elle ressemblait à une princesse. Elle avait toujours été magnifique, voilà pourquoi beaucoup d'homme l'avaient courtisée. Malheureusement, elle était du genre timide et elle n'arrivait pas à les satisfaire pleinement au lit, s'il avait bien compris.

Gênée, elle n'osait même pas relever les yeux vers lui. Ils allaient bientôt sacrifier leur vie sentimentale pour réaliser leur rêve de fonder une famille avant d'être trop vieux pour avoir des enfants. Leur entourage avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas l'amour qui les avait poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais seulement leur peur de finir seuls. Par contre, aucun de leurs amis ou membres de leurs familles n'avaient tenter de les en dissuader. À quoi bon ? Ils étaient assez grands pour décider de leur avenir.

La cérémonie se déroula sans encombre, tout comme la fête qui suivit. Mais quand vint le temps de rejoindre leur chambre d'hôtel pour leur nuit de noce, un énorme malaise les gagna tous les deux. Pour respecter la tradition, Naruto porta Hinata dans ses bras en passant le pas de la porte et il alla la déposer sur le lit. Seulement éclairés par la lampe de chevet, ils se lancèrent dans leur devoir conjugal.

Naruto s'allongea au-dessus de son amie et il la regarda dans les yeux en attente de son accord. En réponse, Hinata redressa la tête pour l'embrasser. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux pour oublier leur amitié durant la prochaine heure et n'être qu'un homme et une femme qui s'unissaient pour la première fois. Naruto l'aida à retirer sa robe de mariée et il la laissa un instant dans sa lingerie en dentelle pour se déshabiller rapidement. Ses mains tremblaient tant il était nerveux. Peut-être même plus que lors de sa toute première fois. En plus que ce soit avec sa meilleure amie et en tant qu'homme marié, ce serait la première fois qu'il allait le faire sans la moindre protection. Il allait faire l'amour dans l'optique d'avoir un enfant et il ne le réalisait vraiment que maintenant.

Il se rallongea sur Hinata en caressant son corps par-dessus la dentelle. Les yeux fermés, elle frissonna à son toucher. Elle n'osait pas bouger pour lui rendre ses caresses, comme avec ses ex. Elle avait peur de faire un geste qui lui déplairait, et ça Naruto le savait, puisqu'ils en avaient parlé de multiples fois avant même que cette promesse soit proférée. Il lui prit donc les mains et les posa sur son torse, avant de l'inciter à les faire glisser vers son ventre.

—  Arrête de réfléchir et laisse-toi aller, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Tu sais qu'avec moi tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu peux faire ce que ton corps te dit de faire sans en avoir honte.

Il termina en lui mordillant le lobe de son oreille, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Elle mit un moment avant de bouger d'elle-même. Et à l'étonnement de Naruto, c'est sur son membre partiellement dressé qu'elle enroula ses doigts timides. La douceur de son geste compléta son érection. Voulant qu'elle soit aussi excitée que lui, il la redressa pour délasser son corset et libérer sa volumineuse poitrine. Hinata soupira de bien-être, soulagée par la libération de ses seins comprimés. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il happa un mamelon avec sa bouche. Elle cambra le dos et se renfonça dans les coussins et les couvertures.

Sous le plaisir, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du sexe de Naruto, lui provoquant un grognement. Ayant peur de lui avoir fait mal, Hinata retira en vitesse sa main, mais Naruto l'en empêcha. Il replaça sa main sur son membre et il l'encouragea à continuer. Le visage enfoui au creux de son cou, il glissa ses doigts sous la culotte de sa femme et il commença à lui caresser le clitoris pour augmenter son plaisir et la faire mouiller avant de la pénétrer. Sous la montée de plaisir, Hinata déplaça ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto, y plantant légèrement ses ongles.

Quand il jugea qu'elle était prête, il lui retira sa culotte et il plongea finalement en elle. Il retint un instant sa respiration, étonné par la sensation si différente sans préservatif. Ça lui faisait étrange d'être dans l'intimité d'une femme sans aucune protection, dans l'intimité de sa meilleure amie de surcroît, si chaude, humide et étroite. Encore une heure plus tôt, il ne se serait pas cru capable d'être suffisamment excité pour aller jusqu'au bout de son devoir conjugal. Mais maintenant qu'il était en elle, il n'en avait plus aucun doute. Et à la façon qu'Hinata avait de s'agripper à lui ou de gémir, il n'était pas le seul à prendre du plaisir.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant d'atteindre l'apogée et Naruto resta immobile au-dessus d'elle, se souvenant des conseils de ses parents pour favoriser la conception. Sans bouger, il reprit doucement sa respiration, tout comme Hinata. Il se retira quand l'air frais de la chambre le fit frissonner. Il les couvrit de la couverture, puis il la prit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. Se voir comme un couple marié allait leur prendre encore du temps, mais cette dernière heure prouvait qu'il n'était pas impossible pour eux de transformer leur amitié en amour.

Dix ans plus tard, les deux meilleurs amis vivaient un bonheur conjugal et familial avec leurs deux enfants. Et romantique comme il l'était, personne ne fut surpris de voir Naruto redemander Hinata en mariage, voulant renouveler leurs vœux et se marier avec de vrais sentiments cette fois-ci. Parce qu'en se mariant, ils avaient finalement trouvé l'âme sœur, là où ils n'avaient jamais pensé le chercher.

 

 

CookieKandy           

 

 


	6. Histoire de draps (écrit par Mimichan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano sourit dans son demi-sommeil. Osera-t-il porter la main sur lui ? Ou va-t-il le laisser dormir tranquillement ?  
> Il aimerait bien que Ludwig se décide. Dans son hésitation, il gigote beaucoup trop, l’empêchant de tomber définitivement dans les bras de Morphée. Pour l’encourager, Feliciano soupire.

 

 

Le poids de Ludwig affaisse le matelas.  
À ce moment-là, Feliciano sourit dans son demi-sommeil. Osera-t-il porter la main sur lui ? Ou va-t-il le laisser dormir tranquillement ?  
Il aimerait bien que Ludwig se décide. Dans son hésitation, il gigote beaucoup trop, l’empêchant de tomber définitivement dans les bras de Morphée. Pour l’encourager, Feliciano soupire. Ainsi, Ludwig sait qu’il est encore disponible pour une partie de plaisir.  
Le sourire de Feliciano s’élargit quand Ludwig se positionne contre son dos et commence à caresser sa peau.  
Gagné ! Son allemand passe enfin à l’attaque.

Satisfait par cette initiative, Feliciano se pâme sous les doigts experts de son amoureux. Son corps s’érotise lentement, sous ce massage agréable. Peu à peu, Feliciano ouvre ses yeux ensommeillés.  
Ludwig rougit sous son regard lubrique. Son blond est toujours aussi timide et craquant.  
Entièrement nu, Feliciano écarte sensuellement les cuisses. Son ventre se creuse légèrement, mettant en valeur son début d’érection. Il adore la provocation. Ses yeux pétillent de malice, alors qu’il observe les différentes réactions de son aimé.  
Ludwig a envie de lui. Il le sent. Contre sa jambe.  
Un rire lui échappe.  
Ludwig s’approche de lui et vole ses lèvres. Les touchers délicats se transforment sous le feu de la passion. Suite à un soupir, leurs langues entrent enfin en contact. Feliciano sursaute quand Ludwig caresse le creux de son genou. Stimuler cette zone érogène au bon moment lui permet d’approfondir leur baiser. Le plaisir de leurs langues entrelacées fait languir Feliciano d’impatience. Ludwig aime prendre son temps et le voir se cambrer sur les draps blancs de leur couche commune.  
Ce qui les fait frissonner plus que tout est qu’on les imagine sagement endormis, éloignés l’un de l’autre.  
Le secret autour de leurs nuits concupiscentes leur procure encore plus de sensations.

Les lèvres de Ludwig quittent sa bouche et viennent se déposer sur la peau brulante de son cou. Pas de marques, pour que personne ne sache. Ils n’exposeront pas leurs sentiments aux hommes et aux nations. On peut utiliser l’amour contre n’importe qui. Par contre, l’amitié entre deux alliés de circonstances n’intéresse pas grand monde.  
—  Détends-toi. Personne ne peut nous entendre. Souviens-toi des travaux d’isolation.  
Le boucan nocturne de Gilbert, le frère de Ludwig et le budget alloué aux rénovations du QG avaient bon dos.  
Hum... J’aimerai penser à autre chose que des restrictions financières qui m’obligent à dormir dans ta chambre...  
— Ça a l’air de vraiment te tracasser, le taquine Ludwig.  
— Je n’arrive pas à dormir de la nuit, s’en amuse Feliciano. Tu bouges tout le temps. Et je saute sur le lit. Parfois, tu mets tes mains sur moi... Déjà là !

Feliciano gémit, quand Ludwig s’empare de sa verge. Son esprit d’initiative le comble de bonheur. L’italien se redresse et passe les bras autour des épaules de Ludwig. Il l’embrasse, joue avec sa chevelure courte puis descend les doigts le long de la courbure de sa colonne vertébrale. Assis ainsi, leurs pénis se touchent presque. Feliciano sent qu’il peut partir en arrière. Ludwig le retient avec une main sur ses fesses. Le brun s’amuse à retracer les lignes du torse de son amant pour l’attiser. Il le chérit avec des milliers de baisers, alors que le plaisir fait déjà trembler ses jambes.  
La main rugueuse de Ludwig peut faire preuve d’une extrême délicatesse pour flatter son désir. Le contraste entre la texture de sa peau et la lenteur de ses gestes renforce ses sensations. Feliciano halète près de ses lèvres, en se demandant combien de temps encore Ludwig va résister à ses charmes.  
Suite à un soupir, Ludwig fond sur sa bouche et le ramène vers lui. Sa chaleur le remplit d’allégresses. Les cuisses de Feliciano reposent sur celles ouvertes de Lugwig. Leurs verges s'effleurent lors d’un mouvement incontrôlé.  
Pris d’une frénésie peu commune, leurs bassins s’activent pour augmenter les délices de cette friction. Leurs bras atterissent comme ils peuvent, alors qu’ils roulent l’un sur l’autre et s’embrassent comme des assoiffés. Sentant la jouissance approcher, Feliciano passe ses mains entre leurs corps endiablés.  
Quelques coups de poignets suffisent. Ils sombrent ensemble dans l’orgasme. Toujours aussi rapides à se faire un bien fou !

Ils restent enlacés un certain temps, car rares sont les occasions de profiter de leurs sentiments amoureux.  
Étrangement, la distance amicale en journée exacerbe leurs sens la nuit venue.  
Lors d’un soupir de satisfaction, Feliciano roule sur le côté. À moitié assoupi, il entend Ludwig s’agiter nerveusement.  
On n’utilise jamais une forte affinité contre des représentants.

Ludwig et Feliciano le savent plus que quiconque. Ils ont séjourné chez de nombreuses nations et en ont tiré les enseignements nécessaires à leur survie.  
Ils ne sont pas à l’abri d’une erreur politique, puisque leur champ d’action demeure limité. Par contre, ils ne mettront pas en danger leurs pays par amour.  
De ce fait, Ludwig nettoie le corps endormi de Feliciano avec une serviette chaude et humide. Ensuite, il le transporte vers le tapis. Feliciano dodeline de la tête dans la manœuvre. Prévenant, Ludwig l’allonge avec une infinie tendresse. Feliciano se laisse volontiers faire, car Ludwig sait effacer les traces physiques de leurs ébats secrets et le dorloter en même temps.

Ludwig pose une couverture sur lui, aère la pièce et s'occupe des draps. La literie de rechange se révèle du même coloris pour tromper leur monde. Une fois satisfait de son aura de chasteté cordiale, il installe Feliciano sur leur couche. A la limite de sombrer, Feliciano gémit de contentement, lorsque les draps se froissent.  
Au petit matin, ce sera à Feliciano de mentir. Matinal, Gilbert viendra les déranger dans leur sommeil. Le grand frère de Ludwig se doute de quelque chose, depuis très longtemps, et espère les trouver en fâcheuse posture. Une sorte de sixième sens familial. Feliciano le baratine sur le petit déjeuner et les bienfaits du matelas de son ami sur son repos.

Les restrictions budgétaires et la tendance de Feliciano à dormir nu avec le premier venu préservent encore les apparences.  
Amis, le jour ; amants, la nuit.  
En ce temps de paix et d’insouciance, ils se pensent protégés pour l'éternité.

 

 

Mimichan                            

 

 


	7. Les limites de l'amitié avec une fée (écrit par Mimichan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artémis n’était plus un enfant, imbu de lui-même et froid comme la pierre, et avait accepté ses dénis émotionnels en maîtrisant Orion. En dépit de son génie intellectuel, il s’était retrouvé face à la mort beaucoup trop souvent. Il était même revenu de l’au-delà par un procédé magique hasardeux.  
> Artémis ne voulait plus passer à côté de sa vie.

 

 

Artémis avait toujours senti qu’il partageait quelque chose d’unique avec Holly Short.  
Ce lien indéfinissable avait pris la forme d’une amitié de plus en plus franche, au cours de leurs diverses rencontres, collaborations et aventures. Toutefois, cet amour restait une source de questionnements légitimes. Orion, sa deuxième personnalité, s’était suffisamment exprimé sur ses sentiments profonds pour la fée, en des termes très chevaleresques. Cet allant pour Holly Short possédait donc un sérieux fondement psychologique.  
Artémis n’était plus un enfant, imbu de lui-même et froid comme la pierre, et avait accepté ses dénis émotionnels en maîtrisant Orion. En dépit de son génie intellectuel, il s’était retrouvé face à la mort beaucoup trop souvent. Il était même revenu de l’au-delà par un procédé magique hasardeux.  
Artémis ne voulait plus passer à côté de sa vie.  
On lui répétait qu’il devait trouver son âme sœur chez les humains ou se faire des amis dans son espèce.  
Même Holly insistait pour qu’il agrandisse son cercle d’amis proches.  
La bonne blague... Artémis avait été déclaré mort et enterré, ce qui limitait grandement sa vie sociale. Il ne pouvait plus se présenter sous sa véritable identité et, encore moins, se promener impunément.  
Artémis avait pris le temps de s’habituer à son nouveau corps. Bien que ce soit un clone de son enveloppe charnelle d’origine, il possédait quelques différences. Comme un sixième doigt de pieds, par exemple. D’ailleurs, Artémis irait un jour tirer sur la crinière du centaure responsable de la fabrication de son clone. Quelques petits détails ne lui semblaient pas si anodins.  
Cette rééducation avait été l’occasion de profondes réflexions sur le sens à donner sa vie.  
Artémis en était arrivé à la conclusion que le monde des fées l’attirait inexorablement. Doté de richesses scientifiques et magiques passionnantes, son choix intellectuel se portait à explorer encore plus les souterrains de la Terre. Émotionnellement, ses amis lui manquaient.  
Particulièrement, Holly Short.  
Alors, il l’avait contactée pour demander la permission de vivre parmi les fées.  
Évidemment, Holly s’était insurgée contre une telle idée. Artémis voulait abandonner sa liberté de vivre à la surface de la planète pour se réfugier sous terre. De plus, il perdrait encore plus le contact avec son espèce.  
Artémis s’était toujours demandé si Holly pensait à son bonheur avant tout ou craignait les conséquences d’une telle proximité.  
Certainement, un peu des deux.

Le refus de Holly Short l’avait fortement contrarié et l’avait poussé à faire ce qu’il faisait le mieux : utiliser son génie créatif à des fins personnelles.  
Artémis avait donc obtenu gain de cause en vendant son intellect au plus offrant dans le monde des fées.  
Après avoir provoqué un bordel administratif sans nom et une panique générale des services de police, l’ancien criminel avait été engagé à mi-temps dans le service de Foaly. Ce cher centaure avait très vite compris la nécessité de calmer le jeu. Tout un tas de mafieux et de racailles en tout genre s’étaient frotté les main en comprenant qu’Artémis souhaitait rejoindre le monde d’en bas à n’importe quel prix.  
Artémis était certain que Holly avait imposé des conditions à Foaly. Son contrat stipulait qu’il devait vivre six mois sous la surface et six sur la surface de la Terre. Tout comme Perséphone. Artémis était convaincu que la référence mythologique venait de ce crétin de Foaly. Le centaure devait se douter de quelque chose.  
Enfin, le plus important était qu’Artémis Fowl obtenait toujours ce qu’il voulait.  
À présent majeur, Artémis vivait dans le monde des fées grâce à ce travail. Il gérait toujours les entreprises de la famille à distance et s’assurait que ses petits frères reprennent le flambeau. Il était convenu avec ses parents qu’il hériterait d’un tiers des richesses de la famille, par le biais d’un testament à l’une de ses nombreuses identités sur terre.  
Tout était donc en ordre dans sa vie.  
À part Holly Short, sa colocataire.  
Oui, sa colocataire.  
Butler ne l’aurait jamais laissé partir dans les souterrains sans une garde rapprochée. Holly jouait donc ce rôle, six mois par an. Sa présence dans le monde des fées avait hérissé la crinière de plus d’un centaure ou d’une fée lutine. L’humanophobie avait été entretenue avec soin par des milliers de générations d’êtres magiques privés de la surface par la présence odieuse de son espèce. On pouvait rajouter à ce terrain de base qu’Artémis avait une sacrée réputation. Il avait évolué du statut de preneur d’otage féérique, bonhomme de boue avide à gentleman cambrioleur, génie incompris et sauveur du monde des fées en plusieurs années. Selon la personne rencontrée, Artémis était plus ou moins apprécié.  
Holly devait souvent prendre sa défense dans les lieux publics.  
Leur quartier commençait à se faire à sa présence. Sa petite taille (merci qui ? Merci, Foaly !) lui permettait d’évoluer dans la ville, l’appartement de Holly et au sein du bureau sans grande difficulté.  
Holly s’habituait peu à peu à l’avoir dans les pattes, six mois par an. Conscient des possibles réticences de son amie à une évolution de leur relation, Artémis avait sagement attendu sa réelle majorité avant de tenter une approche. De plus, ce laps de temps lui permettait de confirmer son envie de partager sa vie avec Holly.  
Artémis était certain de son affection. Et le reste lui passait par-dessus la tête. Ils n’étaient pas de la même espèce. Leur différence d’âge frôlait l’inconcevable. Les fées prenaient plus de temps à grandir et à prendre en maturité, ce qui avait conduit Artémis à estimer l’âge humain de Holly au voisinage des vingt-cinq ans. Ils risquaient d’avoir des difficultés pour adopter. Les ragots seraient terribles. Artémis s’en fichait. C’était elle dont il était tombé amoureux. D’ailleurs, sa jalousie commençait à gêner terriblement Holly.  
Madame la fée rencontrait encore des êtres féériques masculins en dehors de ses temps de travail dans des bars règlementaires.  
Elle en revenait toujours déçue et seule, malgré les nombreux rappels d’Artémis sur la finalité d’une telle entreprise.  
Artémis se trouvait lui-même lourd, quand il lui disait qu’elle perdait son temps avec des idiots. Sa jalousie le rongeait toute la soirée, jusqu’à ce qu’elle revienne et qu’il la console.  
Holly était très souvent méprisée par la gent masculine. Indépendante et fière, Holly avait grimpé de nombreux échelons de la police à une vitesse record. Elle collaborait ponctuellement avec les services spéciaux des fées. Son implication avec Artémis et leurs compagnons dans des affaires de grande importance l’avait rendu célèbre également.  
Certains émettaient des doutes sur le mérite de son ascension. Et Artémis préférait ne pas penser à tous les machistes qui essayaient de la rabaisser ou de minimiser ses exploits.  
Un soir, Holly était rentrée complètement déprimée de l’un de ses rendez-vous.  
Artémis avait déjà préparé son dessert préféré, au cas où elle voudrait se venger sur la nourriture. Elle s’était assise à ses côtés sur le canapé et avait posé la tête sur son torse. Elle restait légèrement plus petite que lui, Artémis se désolant d’une possibilité de croissance de son clone.  
« Pourquoi ça finit toujours de la même manière ? », se désola Holly en entamant sa glace.  
Artémis aimerait bien lui dire qu’il empêchait les mecs bien de contacter son profil grâce à un filtre informatique ultra-sélect ou de l’approcher par des méthodes d’intimidation. Malheureusement, son logiciel ne repérait rien d’intéressant. Peut-être était-il trop exigeant pour l’amour de sa vie...  
Sans qu’il s’en rende compte, Artémis replaça l’une des mèches de cheveux de Holly derrière son oreille.  
—  Ne désespère pas. Il y a forcément quelqu’un pour t’aimer, dit-il en embrassant le haut de sa tête.  
Sous-entendu lancé. Chemise accrochée par des doigts de fée. Léger rougissement. Artémis y croyait. Cette fois-ci, Holly comprendrait ses intentions...  
—  Tu as raison. Je suis quelqu’un de trop exceptionnel pour tomber sur le premier venu.  
Mais ça faisait mal cette réplique !  
Prenant conscience que le sentimental n’était en aucune façon son domaine d’expertise, Artémis prit le risque d’en parler à son patron et ami Foaly. Écouter pendant des heures le centaure s’extasier sur la crinière de sa femme et la bouille de ses enfants méritait la Légion d’honneur. Et il en parlerait forcément.  
Évidemment, le centaure se moqua de ses ambitions amoureuses.  
—  Pour Holly, tu viens à peine de quitter le sein de ta mère, bonhomme de boue.  
—  La notion du temps n’est pas la même entre nos espèces, se justifia Artémis.  
—  Justement, ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Tu vas la rattraper, puis vieillir plus vite qu’elle. Vous êtes peut-être dans un tempo acceptable en ce moment, mais ça risque de ne pas durer, argumenta Foaly. Ne sois pas plus idiot que tu ne l’es vraiment.  
—  Je peux me réincarner autant de fois que je le souhaite.  
— Je te rappelle que le moyen d’y parvenir est parfaitement illégal... Oui, je sais, ça ne s’arrêtera pas. Mais même... Elle restera plus longtemps jeune d’esprit que toi. Abandonne cette idée stupide.  
— Je vais éviter de devenir un vieux con comme toi, ricana Artémis. Et je vais m’éloigner des cachous.  
— Artémis, ce n’est pas un sujet à prendre à la légère ! Ce décalage va vous compliquer l’existence.  
— Je ne pense pas que le véritable amour se soucie de ce genre de choses...  
Pour l’occasion, Foaly mit un passage de l’une des plus célèbres chansons d’amour de l’espèce d’Artémis.  
—  Mièvrerie humaine. Ouais... Je crois que t’es encore en décalage avec Holly, niveau maturité amoureuse, jeune humain fringuant, se moqua de lui Foaly. Réfléchis plutôt comment améliorer la vanne numéro 1345. C’est plus dans tes cordes.  
— Attendre le tempo acceptable me tue de l’intérieur, râla Artémis en recherchant le fichier informatique en question.  
— C’est bien, Arty. Tu as compris cette histoire de décalage entre vous deux, tout seul comme un grand. Tu ne l’intéresses pas pour le moment... Et on désire généralement quelqu’un de sa propre espèce. C’est valable aussi pour Holly.  
— Je te parle d’amour, pas de désir. Je sais faire la différence, grogna Artémis en mémorisant les éléments concernant la vanne 1345.  
— Pour un asexuel comme toi, c’est un détail. Pas pour Holly.  
Artémis le fusilla du regard, par-dessus son ordinateur.  
—  Je ne suis pas asexuel. Et j’ai de l’imagination également dans ce domaine.  
— OK. Je ne ferai plus de suppositions sur ta sexualité.  
— J’espère bien que tu ne te mêleras plus de cette partie de mon corps.  
— Oh ! C’est bon ! J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu pour faire pousser ton clone ! Mais vraiment, Artémi, ce n’est pas normal que tu aies envie de faire ta vie avec une fée ! Ou alors, Orion te tape sur le système en ce moment ? J’adore ta deuxième personnalité. Elle te balance, un truc de fou.  
— Le psychiatre m’a conseillé de ne plus refouler mes désirs profonds.  
— Il ne t’a pas dit de faire n’importe quoi non plus !  
— C’est peut-être la décision la plus sensée de ma vie. Ne te moque pas de mes sentiments. J’ai déjà du mal à les accepter...  
— Je remets un extrait de chanson ?  
— Je ne suis pas mièvre, je suis très sérieux.  
— Bon. Je ne pensais pas sortir l’artillerie lourde. J’ai une théorie sur votre relation émotionnelle... Mais elle ne va pas te plaire.  
Artémis se détourna de son écran, en fronçant les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que le centaure était allé s’imaginer ? Ou alors... Pouvait-il analyser leur relation plus facilement grâce à son point de vue extérieur ? Artémis le consultait pour cette unique raison.  
—  Tu connais le syndrome de Lima ?  
—  Tu te fous de moi !  
Le syndrome de Lima, ou l’attachement émotionnel d’un tortionnaire pour sa victime, ne lui convenait absolument pas pour résumer sa relation avec Holly.  
—  Tu l’as kidnappé et séquestré pour obtenir une rançon, lors de votre première rencontre. Ensuite, vous avez développé une forte sympathie l’un envers l’autre... Et maintenant, tu squattes chez elle. C’est presque de la prise d’otage. Tu éprouves de l’attirance pour elle, alors que vous n’êtes pas de la même espèce... Je ne sais pas, ça y ressemble fortement, non ?  
— Notre sympathie s’est développée en collaborant l’un avec l’autre ultérieurement... Et officiellement, cet épisode de notre vie était rayé de notre historique !  
— Hé ! Arty, tu as retrouvé toute ta mémoire concernant cette période-là. C’est pas bien, le déni ! Rappelle des conseils de ton psy !  
— Je l’aime, d’accord ! C’est un sentiment mûrement réfléchi.  
— Tu n’as qu’à lui dire, te prendre un vent et passer à autre chose. Va grandir, petit bonhomme de boue... Pense à des couples célèbres... ou plutôt heureux, comme le mien. Ma belle chevaline d’amour...  
Et c’était parti pour un tour. Artémis se trouvait beaucoup moins mièvre que le centaure. Il avait analysé ses sentiments et agissait en conséquence.  
—  Et comment ne pas se prendre un vent ?, demanda Artémis.  
— Oh ! Je te parlais de la centauresse de ma vie ! Tu ne demandes rien à Holly. Tu retournes vivre sur la surface. On se passera des coups de téléphone pour garder le contact. Et trouve-toi une humaine à chérir...  
— Humanophobe, le provoqua Artémis.  
— Si je l’étais, tu ne trainerais pas ta bouche insolente dans mon laboratoire.  
— Holly t’a parlé de notre colocation ?  
— Évidemment. Je suis aussi son ami. Être le confident des deux provoque des nœuds dans ma crinière !  
— Holly a tendance à être violente avec ta crinière, ricana Artémis.  
— Toi aussi. Je sais que c’était un chewing-gum, petit terrien débile.  
— C’est peut-être Holly.  
— Ou un peu de vous deux. Aussi débile l’un que l’autre, et pourtant, vous n’êtes pas les plus bêtes sur le papier... Invite-la au restaurant et parles-en lui. Comme ça ta tête de linotte arrêtera d’être perturbée par ses hormones et des questions sans réponse... Alors, cette vanne ?  
Oh... je ne sais pas... Il me semble que le meilleur des centaures de la Terre a bien pensé son agencement. Je cherche encore la faille. C’est tout à fait possible que cette pièce soit parfaite, Foaly.

Artémis savait qu’il valait mieux brosser le centaure dans le sens de sa crinière, pour éviter le déballage de sa vie sentimentale. De plus, il ne lui mentait pas. Artémis ouvrit une page internet, en écoutant d’une oreille distraite le centaure vanter les mérites de son intelligence aiguisée. Pour une vulgaire vanne, on aura tout entendu. Il réserva une table dans le restaurant préféré de Holly. Maintenant, il n’avait plus qu’à prendre son courage à deux mains.  
Et quoi de mieux que le couloir principal du centre de police... Holly pourrait y réfléchir ou lui donner une réponse dans l’immédiat.  
—  En quel honneur ?, demanda malicieusement Holly.  
— J’ai envie de passer un bon moment avec toi.  
Artémis avait lu dans un livre que la sincérité pourrait grandement l’aider à se déclarer. Oui. Il lisait des livres plus ou moins scientifiques sur la question amoureuse. Foaly lui avait même conseillé de mieux effacer son historique internet. Artémis avait levé les yeux au ciel. S’il voulait cacher son historique, il l’aurait fait. Quelque part, il escomptait que le centaure bavard irait en toucher deux mots à Holly.  
—  On passe déjà une grande partie de notre temps ensemble, soupira Holly.  
— En dehors du cadre de la maison...  
— D’ailleurs, Artémis, tu as maintenant assez d’argent elfique pour avoir ton propre chez toi. On ne dira rien à Butler. Tu ne risques rien à Haven-ville.  
— Tu me fous à la porte ?  
— Les amis ne vivent pas sous le même toit toute leur vie, argumenta Holly. On a chacun besoin de nos moments d’intimité.  
Sous le contrecoup, Artémis avait blêmi à la vitesse de l’éclair. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment désamorcer la situation. Et ce ne serait pas adulte de dire qu’il menacerait les voisins pour acheter leur maison, en pareil cas.  
—  Je n’ai jamais vécu seul, avança Artémis.  
— Tu n’as qu’à engager des domestiques, comme au manoir des Fowl.  
— Je ne considère pas Butler ou Juliette comme de simples domestiques. Tu as bien compris ce que je veux dire...  
— Tu es un grand garçon, Artémis, se fâcha Holly. J’aimerai pouvoir faire ma vie... et que tu puisses faire de même de ton côté.  
Holly le repoussait avant même qu’il lui avoue ses sentiments. Il aurait dû effacer son historique ou demander des conseils à sa mère plutôt qu’au centaure. Elle savait, elle savait, elle savait. Mince alors, ce serait bien plus difficile de la séduire.  
—  On pourrait en reparler plus tard, l’évinça Artémis. Si je t’invite, c’est pour te dire certaines choses... »  
Ah ! La barre de contrariété sur son front était de retour. On ne se débarrassait pas si facilement de lui. Ils s’affrontèrent les yeux dans les yeux dans le couloir du QG des Farfadets. C’était toujours étrange de plonger dans le regard vairon de Holly. Noisette de fée et bleu d’humain. Elle avait encore une partie de lui en elle. D’ailleurs, la compatibilité de ce greffon avec le reste du corps de la fée le laissait perplexe... Mais bon, les autorités de la ville ne souhaitaient pas lui donner accès à la banque génétique du petit peuple. Artémis n’avait pas envie de les froisser et s’en tenait à l’écart pour le moment...  
Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, Artémis se figea en entendant des policiers parler dans la salle d’à côté.  
—  Elle vit avec... Elle ne s’emmerde vraiment pas. En plus de se taper un humain, il faut que ce soit un petit jeune. Tu appellerais ça comment ?  
— Il n’y a pas de terme pour ce genre de cougar. De toute façon, on sait qu’il y a un truc qui cloche chez elle. Tu as vu ses yeux ?  
Artémis échangea un sourire complice avec Holly. Il allait s’en charger. Il passa la tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte :  
—  Basil, c’est ça ? Tu veux qu’on parle de tes recherches sur le dark net en matière de porno ? Hastag human. Et Graff ? C’est trop mignon ta collection de Little Pony !  
Artémis sourit niaisement à tous les flics dans la salle de repos, avant de refermer la porte.  
—  C’était vrai ?, demanda narquoisement Holly.  
— À moitié, ricana Artémis. C’est encore plus efficace. Soit ils nient à fond les ballons, soit ils s’embrouillent sur les détails. S’en est fini de leurs réputations.  
— Ton génie maléfique est terrifiant, Artémis.  
— Il est à ton service, Holly.  
Regard désapprobateur, le retour.  
—  Je n’aime pas qu’on juge la vie privée des autres, se justifia Artémis. Surtout si ça pousse à s’interdire certaines choses.  
Artémis espérait être clair sur ce qu’il pensait de leur situation. Il fronça les sourcils, en percevant le sourire espiègle de Holly.  
—  Nous savons tous les deux que tu te contrebalances des interdits. Seulement, cher humain et colocataire, certains interdits sont là pour préserver le cœur et la raison. Tu en as déjà fait l’amère expérience.  
C’était à son tour de sourire. Il allait pulvériser cet argumentaire en deux-trois mouvements.  
—  Certains interdits brisent le cœur.  
Artémis laissa sa main s’attarder sur sa hanche quelques instants. C’était assez direct pour que personne ne puisse le remarquer et que Holly en soit chamboulée. Artémis le voyait dans ses yeux. Tout ceci lui plaisait beaucoup trop.  
—  On en reparle à notre rendez-vous, décida Holly.  
— Je saurai me montrer patient, lui sourit Artémis.  
— Monsieur le gentleman irlandais, je sais déjà que vous êtes un voleur hors pair. Mais croyez-moi, dit-elle en riant, il y a certaines forteresses hors de votre portée.  
— Je ne connais pas l’échec, susurra-t-il.  
En s’apercevant du balayage visuel prudent de Holly, Artémis comprit qu’il ne pourrait pas la séduire sur son lieu de travail.  
—  On se voit ce soir, lui proposa-t-il.  
— Je parie que tu as déjà réservé.  
— Et puis, le mercredi est le jour où tu préfères sortir. Et ils font les cocktails que tu aimes le plus... Et...  
— Tu es tellement adorable qu’on oublierait que tu es un criminel international. À ce soir.  
Évidemment, Foaly sut qu’ils sortaient ce soir après avoir consulté son historique internet. Sa tactique de laisser des indices au centaure pour qu’il témoigne de son attachement à Holly avait de sérieuses limites. Quand le canasson se mettait à rire à ses dépens, il ne savait pas s’arrêter dans ses vacheries.  
Artémis se présenta au restaurant, habillé d’un costume hors de prix, comme à son habitude. Holly avait décidé de le rejoindre à l’intérieur de l’entrée, car son intervention musclée de l’après-midi s’était éternisée. Un gang de trolls avait décidé de braquer une banque. Et l’un d’eux avait réussi à échapper à la première équiper des FAR.  
Comme ce genre d’incident ne requerrait pas les compétences de la police scientifique, Artémis savait simplement que Holly se portait bien et que le gang avait été arrêté au complet.  
—  Alors cette paperasse ? la taquina Artémis, quand elle se présenta.  
— Je m’en serai bien passée, tout comme de rédiger l’annonce pour les journalistes. On entre ?  
Pour lui, Holly n’avait pas fait d’efforts vestimentaires particuliers. Elle portait un pantalon près du corps et un simple T-shirt. Elle se sentait plus à l’aise dans des habits ordinaires et sans maquillage. Il la préférait également au naturel. C’était son côté sauvage et simple qui l’attirait plus que tout.  
Bien sûr, on n’aurait de cesse de lui rappeler que Holly était légèrement plus petite que lui, qu’elle avait des oreilles pointues et qu’elle utilisait la magie. Artémis ne l’entendait pas ainsi. Holly possédait autant de courbes féminines et séduisantes qu’une humaine, en étant aussi grande et élancée pour son espèce. Il adorait son caractère et sa détermination. Un choix différent ne lui semblait pas judicieux.  
En s’asseyant, Holly commanda directement un verre alcoolisé.  
—  Tu conduis ?, demanda-t-elle.  
— Une telle marque de confiance m’honore.  
Le véritable pilote, c’était elle.  
—  Attends que je sois bien imbibée pour me parler du fond du problème, dit-elle en trempant les lèvres dans son verre.  
— Ce n’est pas un problème. En tout cas, de mon point de vue.  
— J’ai bien compris que tu ne changeras pas facilement d’idée à propos de nous.  
— Et toi aussi. C’est un challenge intéressant, minauda Artémis en attrapant sa main sous la table.  
Artémis caressa doucement ses doigts de fée. Il manquait d’expérience, mais s’efforçait de paraître le plus doux possible. Des frissons remontaient le long de son bras. Ce devait être le désir.  
—  Je ne suis pas un défi, râla Holly, perturbée par son geste tendre.  
— Une personne aussi exceptionnelle l’est en tout instant.  
— Je ne te savais pas aussi charmeur. Tu as appris la phrase par cœur ?  
— C’est difficile pour moi de dire ce que je ressens, bougonna Artémis.  
Avec un sourire large de trois mètres, Holly hocha la tête. Comme si sa seule alternative aux sentiments était de déclamer des mièvreries piquées à des livres romantiques ! Elle n’avait pas particulièrement tort. Artémis les avait pourtant choisis avec soin.  
—  Je te préfère quand tu es toi-même, Arty.  
— Mais si je tourne encore autour du pot, en te glissant tout un tas d’indices subtils sur mon ressenti intérieur, on en a pour mille ans.  
— Ce n’est pas aussi subtil que tu le crois, se moqua-t-elle de lui. Je savais qu’on viendrait à avoir cette discussion. On ne peut pas...  
— On peut essayer ? l’interrompit Artémis.  
Le souffle coupé, Holly le dévisagea avec beaucoup de sérieux.  
Artémis lui tenait toujours la main. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher de toute la soirée.  
—  Ce n’est pas la meilleure des solutions pour nous. Tu dois remonter à la surface. Et je ne t’apporterai jamais ce qu’un membre de ton espèce pourrait t’offrir, tenta Holly.  
— Je renonce à la surface pour toi, affirma Artémis. Et c’est toi qui m’importes. Je suis sûr de ce que je veux. On essaie pour voir ? Ça pourrait te plaire.  
— Et pourquoi ? demanda avec énormément de curiosité Holly.  
— Je t’aime comme tu es.  
Artémis savait qu’il avait touché la sensibilité de Holly. Aucun individu masculin de son espèce ne la respectait assez pour lui plaire. Pire, ceux qui le faisaient n’arrivaient pas à lui tenir tête en amour. Mal à l’aise, Holly rougit de la tête au pied. Sa main tint vigoureusement la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent intensément.  
Est-ce une vile tentative de manipulation sentimentale ? le provoqua Holly. En tant qu’ami, tu connais tous mes points faibles.  
— Je ne fais qu’énoncer la vérité, se justifia Artémis. Je... Je pense vraiment pouvoir te rendre heureuse... Et j’ai besoin de savoir si tu veux de moi ! Je n’arrête pas de penser à toi... Et je ne veux plus te voir pleurer en rentrant le soir, sans soupirant.  
— Tu me désires ?, lança-t-elle pour le décontenancer.  
— Bien sûr.  
Sa franchise la laissa pensive. Holly prit une autre gorgée à son verre, avant de le détailler sous toutes les coutures. Artémis se sentit frémir. Pour la première fois, elle envisageait sérieusement une relation amoureuse entre eux. Ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec les siens, alors que son regard se perdait vers leur avenir et se gorgeait de leurs souvenirs ensemble.  
Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur son visage.  
—  Ce sera difficile, humain stupide.  
— On a vaincu bien pire.  
Toute la tension accumulée pendant leur colocation se dissipa au fil de la soirée. Ils ne se voyaient plus comme des espèces différentes. Juste un homme et une femme autour d’une table. De vieux amis et de jeunes amoureux.  
Artémis n’avait aucune difficulté à lui tenir la main. Il se retenait de l’embrasser en public. Ce serait toujours mal vu par les autres. Seulement, eux sauraient ce qui les liait véritablement. Pour une fois, ils ne parlaient pas tellement du travail. Artémis lui faisait part de ses projets, notamment ceux qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur, et lui annonçait qu’il participerait encore une fois au tournoi mondial des échecs. Holly s’en amusa. Il pourrait bien laisser une chance à ses adversaires, en se portant pâle. Artémis rétorquait qu’il devait surveiller les génies de sa génération. Ne sait-on jamais l’un d’eux pourrait être un dangereux psychopathe à arrêter de toute urgence ou à remettre dans le droit chemin.  
Holly espérait pouvoir retourner à la surface, très bientôt, et effectuer un vol. L’air frais et pur de la Terre lui manquait, puisqu’elle y avait goûté de nombreuses fois grâce à Artémis.  
Artémis se dit qu’ils pourraient avoir une autorisation spéciale pour passer du temps au manoir des Fowls.  
Il savait déjà à qui graisser la patte.  
Holly adorerait venir au manoir. Et sa mère aimerait certainement la revoir.  
Les êtres humains n’étaient pas prêts à voir débarquer des créatures magiques de leurs sous-sols, mais sas famille ne serait pas contre que Holly se dore la pilule au bord de leur piscine. Elle avait besoin de soleil et d’oxygène. Et d’être bien entouré.  
Holly rougit sous son regard insistant. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l’oreille.  
—  On rentre.

Une fois le seuil de la porte franchi, Artémis ne put se retenir de l’embrasser. Novice, il se révélait maladroit. Holly avait la patience de l’accompagner dans ce genre de découverte. Son odeur fraîche et douce l’apaisait. Ils n’étaient pas en plein combat ou en danger de mort, mais sa présence le rassurait.  
Étonnamment, son manque de maîtrise rendait l’instant bien plus touchant et agréable. Holly prenait le temps de le guider. Petit à petit, un désir plus fort s’installa entre eux. Artémis se laissa entraîner jusqu’à sa propre chambre pour partager un moment d’intimité avec elle.  
Ils s’étaient simplement touchés, pour apprivoiser le corps étranger de l’autre. Leurs deux espèces n’étant pas si éloignées l’une de l’autre, il était assez simple de se procurer du plaisir. Artémis pouvait cajoler sa bouche, ses seins et son sexe, sans se sentir gêné. Entre ses lèvres intimes se trouvait ce petit organe du plaisir féminin. Il s’était amusé à la faire languir avec ses doigts, alors qu’elle flattait son sexe bandé de différentes manières.  
Quand ils atteignirent l’extase, Artémis plongea dans ses yeux vairons amoureux et se sentit serein.  
Alors qu’Artémis s’était toujours trouvé suffisant à lui-même, il avait découvert petit à petit que cet elfe au grand cœur le complétait admirablement. Elle pouvait toujours réaliser ce qu’il ne pouvait accomplir avec son propre corps. Le fait qu’elle possède l’un de ses anciens yeux bleus lui donnait également l’impression d’être toujours présent auprès d’elle.

Quelque temps plus tard, Artémis se retrouva bienheureux que son pénis soit plus petit que la moyenne. Il préférait ne pas savoir comment le centaure s’était débrouillé pour obtenir un tel effet sur son clone. Tout ceci méritait quand même un chewing-gum dans la crinière.  
Rectification. Plusieurs chewing-gums dans la crinière.  
Artémis dut expliquer à Holly qu’elle faisait un déni flagrant de grossesse et qu’elle devrait arrêter les acrobaties aériennes. Il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir un peu plus potassé le sujet de la compatibilité génétique de leurs espèces.  
Tous les tabloïds féériques allaient se réjouir de les savoir futurs parents et de leur casser du sucre sur le dos.  
Le ventre de Holly n’allait certainement pas passer inaperçu. Artémis angoissait déjà pour l’accouchement, alors que Holly découvrait le résultat positif du test de grossesse.  
Quand ils entendirent pour la première fois le cœur de leur bébé battre, Holly le rassura :  
—  On a survécu à bien pire qu’un petit Fowl. Et n’oublie pas ! La magie sera là, quand je devrai le mettre au monde.  
— Tout se passera bien... Je vais étudier la question...  
— Avec un père comme toi, bien sûr que tout se passera bien.  
Artémis prit sa main pour l’embrasser tendrement. Il était tombé tout doucement amoureux d’elle, et réciproquement. À cet instant, tout lui paraissait clair.  
Ils passeraient leurs vies ensemble.

 

Mimichan                         

 

 


	8. L'île des Brumes (écrit par Sangdelicorne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depuis trois jours, la Rive des Dragons se noie dans la tourmente. Nul bateau n'a pris la mer, nul dragon n'est sorti. Quel est ce fou qui ose braver le courroux des Dieux ? Le bel animal blanc atterrit sur la rive. Ses pupilles écarlates épient Harold qui s'avance. Le dragonnier semble à moitié mort et ne se cramponne plus à la bête que par habitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai fait pas mal de recherches pour écrire cet OS et découvert bien des choses que je ne soupçonnais pas, loin des clichés habituels que traînent les vikings. Aussi si je vous parle par exemple d'oreillers de plumes, de cabinet de toilette, de divorce pour les femmes, d'esclaves ou de polygamie ne vous étonnez pas.

 

 

Cette grotte au flanc de la montagne est une véritable aubaine. L'homme jette un regard sur les éléments déchaînés à l'extérieur. La tempête fait rage, ils ont eu beaucoup de chance de parvenir jusque là. Le jeune dragonnier, transi et harassé, déleste sa monture de son havresac, ôte la selle de cuir. Malgré sa fatigue, il rassemble du bois qui, au fond de la caverne est en quantité et bien sec, il adresse un coup d’œil à Seïskor qui comprend immédiatement son souhait et enflamme le fagot d'un léger souffle de feu. Au moins, ils auront chaud. Pour la nourriture, c'est compliqué. Pensant arriver à Beurk au coucher du soleil, il n'avait pas prévu de vivre une troisième nuit dehors. Au fond de sa besace, il ne demeure qu'un quignon de pain rassi, un petit bout de lard, deux poissons fumés, pour deux c'est peu. Il ne garde pour lui que le pain qu'il embroche sur un bâton et met au dessus du feu pour le griller. Il sera plus tendre. Cela fait, il s'assied sur le sol, le dos appuyé sur le ventre du dragon qui s'est installé après son maigre repas.

Tout en mastiquant, il contemple l'océan en furie. Qu'Odin prête vie aux vikings qui sur leur snekkar ou leur knärr (1) sont en mer. Son esprit est autant bouleversé que le climat. Son père, Olav-le-Borgne, l'a envoyé vers un passé qu'il voulait fuir. Mais le veut-il vraiment  ? Il le saura très bientôt. Il soupire. En attendant, il ne lui reste qu'à dormir, la journée du lendemain risque d'être éprouvante. Il s'étend contre le corps écailleux. Seïskor le couvre de son aile. Il s'endort en ce cocon.

  
—  Dragon en vue ! s'époumone la vigie.  
—  Par ce temps ? Quelle mauvaise nouvelle apporte-t-il ? s'inquiète Harold qui laisse en catastrophe son atelier où il converse avec Varek.  
Depuis trois jours, la Rive des Dragons se noie dans la tourmente. Nul bateau n'a pris la mer, nul dragon n'est sorti. Quel est ce fou qui a osé braver le courroux des Dieux ? Varek et Krokmou le suivent. Dressés sur le ponton, ils observent le point qui grossit.  
—  Par Thor, un Bringerofsnow, constate Varek. La race est quasi éteinte. Il n'y a pourtant aucun doute. Il vole difficilement. Malgré sa puissance, il est éreinté.  
Le bel animal blanc atterrit sur la rive. Ses pupilles écarlates épient Harold qui s'avance. Le dragonnier semble à moitié mort et ne se cramponne plus à la bête que par habitude. La silhouette est familière à Harold. Les longs cheveux blonds détrempés qui cachent une partie du visage exsangue ne l'empêchent nullement de l'identifier.  
—  Escnan ! lance-t-il d'un ton douloureux en se précipitant.  
—  Fais attention au Bringer ! s'exclame Varek.  
La bête émet un rugissement sinistre défendant à l'étranger de toucher son compagnon humain.  
—  Que sais-tu de lui ? s'enquiert Harold sans quitter des yeux son vis-à-vis dont la crête baissée est signe de colère.  
—  J'ai peu d'éléments, avoue Varek en consultant ses fiches. Il est de la catégorie des marins. Il ne craint pas le froid, son milieu naturel est l'abord des fjords. Son apparence l'y rend discret. Il est réputé pour sa vitesse, son intelligence et sa vélocité dans l'eau et sur terre. Par contre, il n'est pas vindicatif sans raison.  
—  Voilà enfin une bonne chose.  
Essayant de faire taire son inquiétude et son impatience à secourir le dragonnier, Harold progresse peu à peu. Il sait qu'il joue là sa vie. Apprivoiser un dragon signifie le connaître, cela exige du temps. Temps qu'il n'a pas. D'une voix calme, il le rassure. Il guette la moindre ébauche de mouvement. Il est trop empressé, il en est conscient.  
—  Harold ? Pourquoi a-t-il choisi de venir là ?  
—  Je l'ignore. Peut-être Escnan est-il parvenu à le guider jusqu'ici avant de s'évanouir une fois le but atteint.  
Soudain, il fait le pas de trop. La rapidité du Bringer est stupéfiante, il ne doit d'avoir le bras sauf qu'à Krokmou qui le pousse loin d'un coup de tête et se met entre eux. Tout est à recommencer. Avec force grognements, le Furie communique avec l'autre sans succès. Ce n'est qu'à la quatrième tentative et parce qu'il ne tient plus sur ses pattes tant il est épuisé que le grand blanc, surveillé de près par Krokmou, lui permet d'approcher. Il pose une main incertaine sur la jugulaire, la vie bat.  
—  Escnan, appelle-t-il d'un ton pressant.  
Celui-ci soulève les paupières un bref instant avant de plonger à nouveau parmi les ténèbres. L'a-t-il reconnu ? Est-ce important ? Non. Seule sa survie l'est. Il ôte ses pieds des étriers de cuir, le fait glisser vers lui, le charge sur son épaule et se dirige vers sa maison escorté de Varek et des dragons.

  
Repoussée loin par les divinités apaisées, la tempête s'est éloignée, abandonnant les lieux à un soleil timide et glacial qui baigne de sa lumière blafarde la couche sur laquelle repose Escnan. Sous les fourrures abondantes, il somnole dans une bienheureuse torpeur. Il serait bien sans cette douleur lancinante au côté droit et ce goût horrible dans la bouche. Des bruits, une conversation lui parviennent.  
— Va-t-il mieux, Gothik ? interroge une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.  
Ainsi, il a réussi. Il est à Beurk.  
Un interminable silence succède à la question.  
— Elle dit que ses blessures sont graves et qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais le Valhalla (2) est encore lointain pour ce jeune guerrier. Elle te laisse de nouvelles potions à lui donner régulièrement. Il faudra aussi changer son cataplasme avant la nuit, dit une grosse voix bourrue.  
—  Gueulfor va te reconduire sur Beurk, je viendrai te chercher demain matin afin de renouveler les soins.  
—  Le conseil t'attend, gronde l'homme.  
—  Ils se passeront de moi. J'ai à faire ici.  
—  C'est ta place, Harold. Stoïck l'aurait voulu ainsi.  
—  Cinq années ont passé depuis son décès, depuis mon départ. Pendant mes trois ans d'absence, comment ont-ils fait  ?  
—  Tu étais allé courir le monde, avaient-ils une autre solution  ? Maintenant que tu es là, tu as des devoirs à remplir. Tu dois redevenir chef du clan.  
—  Non. Tu étais le meilleur ami de Stoïck, tu veux que je perpétue les Hooligans. Je le comprends, tel n'est pas mon but. Cela ne signifie pas que je renie mon père, que je ne respecte pas ce qu'il était. C'est tout sauf moi les pompeux discours, les responsabilités. Vous considérez ça comme un honneur, moi pas. Je me suis trouvé chef à mon corps défendant lorsque le deuil nous a frappés, fiancé avant d'avoir le temps de dire Loki. Dans le chaos qui a suivi les retrouvailles avec ma mère, la victoire sur Drago Poing-Sanglant, la disparition de mon père, j'ai cru que c'était mon rôle et j'ai fait mon possible. Très rapidement, cela m’est apparu infiniment pesant. Je n'avais que vingt ans, Gueulfor. Je m'évadais autant que je le pouvais. Ma mère ne l'a pas supporté plus que moi. Elle a quitté Beurk également.  Puisque ma défection se prolongeait Mastock a pris le contrôle du clan, il s'est dévoué au village, à ses habitants. L'île est en paix et prospère. Que pourrais-je y apporter de plus ?  
—  Tu vas repartir ?  
—  Je l'ignore.  
—  Elle dit que tu ne peux lutter contre ton destin.  
Spectateur involontaire de cette étonnante explication entre Harold, un vieux viking manchot unijambiste et une guérisseuse muette et pour le moins centenaire, Escnan se pose bien des questions. Harold se tourne vers lui. Un éclair de joie traverse ses orbes vertes quand il rencontre son regard. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et, offrant son dos à ses visiteurs, se rassied devant sa table couverte de documents, de cartes et d'un étrange objet long et cylindrique. Gueulfor grogne peu aimablement. Il n'apprécie pas la façon cavalière qu'a Harold de le congédier, car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit. Sans un mot, il sort poussant la petite vieille devant lui qui, d'un geste menaçant, agite son bâton de chaman devant son grand nez. Ils sont enfin seuls.  
—  Seïskor  ? demande-t-il.  
—  Ton compagnon  ? Il va bien. Il était seulement épuisé. Quelle folie de voyager par un temps pareil.  
—  Lorsque je suis parti d'Usedom, il y faisait beau. Je suis inconscient depuis longtemps  ?  
—  Quatre jours, murmure Harold en délaissant ses parchemins pour se diriger vers lui. Tu as de vilaines blessures au côté, des côtes cassées, des lacérations et une coupure très profonde, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Raconte.  
Il n'a pas l'occasion de répondre. Une silhouette se profile à l'entrée de la maison. Krokmou. Le Furie Nocturne vient le taquiner amicalement du bout de son museau.  
—  Salut mon gros, dit-il en le grattouillant entre les oreilles. Tu m'as manqué.  
—  Escnan ! s'impatiente Harold.  
—  Éternellement pressé, se moque-t-il. Mon paternel m'a envoyé à Beurk partager avec le chef du clan des Hooligans une découverte qu'il a faite sur les dragons. Ceci en remerciement de l'aide qu'il a procurée à son fils qu'il a cru mort pendant longtemps. J'ai eu quelques ennuis en chemin. Outre les éléments déchaînés. Avec une bande d'Oscuro notamment. Petits et vraiment teigneux. C'est à leurs griffes que je dois mes entailles et à un rocher en saillie ma déchirure.  
—  Je ne suis le chef d'aucun clan et tu n'es pas à Beurk mais à la Rive des Dragons. C'est ici que je vis depuis mon retour qui n'a pas été tel que je l'imaginais, raille Harold. Trois ans, c'est interminable. Tous me croyant tué tel ton père pour toi, ils avaient fait leur deuil et réorganisé leur vie.  
—  C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Astrid ? ose-t-il interroger.  
—  Était mariée et enceinte. J'ai préféré m'effacer.  
—  Je suis désolé.  
Réellement, il l'est. Sans la connaître, il déteste la jeune fille vers laquelle est reparti son ami, pourtant sa malchance le chagrine. Trois ans d'esclavage commun sous le joug d'Almir-le-tueur ont créé entre eux des liens indestructibles.  
—  Parle-moi de cette extraordinaire trouvaille.  
—  Tu crois que Krokmou est le seul de son espèce encore vivant ? Tu te trompes. Il y a un second Furie Nocturne sur l’île de Fergen. Malheureusement, il ne se laisse pas approcher. C'est à peine si on l'a entrevu, mais il est bien là. Mâle ou femelle, je l'ignore. Néanmoins, cela ouvre des possibilités vers une renaissance de la race.  
Les yeux de son vis-à-vis se sont éclairés. Il reconnaît la flamme qui magnétisait le regard d'émeraude chaque fois que Harold concevait un plan dans le but d'échapper à leurs tortionnaires.  
—  Tu t'endors, observe ce dernier. La potion de Gothik produit son effet. Nous en reparlerons demain.  
Escnan se réveille au milieu de la nuit. Encore ce goût âcre dans la bouche. Toujours ce remède de malheur. Les lampes à huile sont éteintes. Le "long feu" esquisse le centre de la pièce. Sur une vaste pierre volcanique légèrement rehaussée sont étendues deux masses dissemblables, l'une noire, l'autre plus volumineuse et blanche. Krokmou. Seïskor. Il veut se redresser et saisir la cruche d'eau qui avoisine le lit, il retombe lourdement sur le matelas avec un grognement de douleur. Un mouvement se fait à sa gauche. Harold.  
—  Tu as soif  ?  
—  Oui.  
—  Tu as beaucoup de fièvre, constate-t-il en passant une main qui lui semble glacée sur son front brûlant.  
Harold soulève sa tête avec précaution et lui offre à boire. Combien de fois ont-ils eu ces gestes l'un envers l'autre lorsque enchaînés, après une pénible journée de labeur et de brimades, l'un des deux était incapable de se sustenter  ?  
—  Rendors-toi, chuchote-t-il en se couchant à nouveau à ses côtés.

  
Penché sur l'âtre central, Harold cuisine leur pitance. Il a bon espoir que son blessé puisse aujourd'hui manger. Jusqu'à présent il a accepté d'avaler les médications, les bouillons d'herbes et de légumes, de garder le lit ce qui, chez cet infatigable guerrier, est le summum de la bonne volonté, cela ne durera plus longtemps. Son œil excédé posé sur Gothik quand elle indique par mimiques ses contraintes, trahit son agacement. Machinalement, il caresse l'amulette que lui a offerte Escnan lorsqu'il a repris le chemin de Beurk . Elle ne l'a pas quitté depuis. À son retour, il y a deux ans, voir Mastok à la place de son père, trouver Astrid mariée lui ont donné envie de fuir. Il a fui d'ailleurs. Pas très loin, il est vrai. Pourquoi ?  
Sur cet avant-poste, rêve d'adolescence, les autres ne viennent plus que de loin en loin. Chacun a sa vie. Plusieurs familles habitent sur l'île. En dehors de leur rôle de guetteurs, les hommes pêchent, chassent, les femmes élèvent les marmots, des poules, des chèvres. Tous profitent d'une vie tranquille loin des conquêtes. Varek vient souvent enseigner les dragons aux galopins, faire le point avec lui sur ses trouvailles, partager ses notes. Harold part encore et toujours à la découverte des îles en dehors de l'archipel. Au fond, il est le seul à ne pas avoir avancé dans la vie. Ses tribulations ne lui ont-elles rien appris ? Si. Il savait la souffrance. Il sait la solitude. Il lui manque quelque chose. Quelqu'un.  
Absorbé, il n'a pas entendu frapper à l'huis. La porte s'ouvre. Il n'a pas poussé le loquet.  
—  Harold ?  
Il se tourne vers les arrivants : Varek, Ingrid et le petit Gudmund, le premier né de ses amis. Le bébé accomplit quelques pas vers lui d'une démarche malhabile. Pour éloigner le chaudron du feu, Harold fait pivoter la crémaillère sur trépied qu'il a construite. Installés autour de la longue table, devant des bolées d'hydromel, ils évoquent le devenir du clan des Parenvrille. Dagur a disparu sans laisser de trace. Le clan est sans chef depuis trois mois.  
—  Il reviendra, vous le savez.  
—  Il est temps de fonder un foyer. Siggy ferait une épouse parfaite et cette union créerait un lien de plus entre les deux tribus, conseille Ingrid dont il repère l'intention réelle : les Parenvrille ont besoin d'un dirigeant responsable et non d'un cinglé tel son frère.  
Voilà qui rejoint ses pensées tout en étant à l'opposé de ses décisions.  
—  Je vais partir, déclare-t-il calmement.  
Varek lance un coup d’œil vers le lit attirant son attention sur Escnan qui entre-temps s'est assis, les jambes dans la ruelle.  
—  Tu ne peux pas te lever, s'écrie Harold.  
—  Je suis à bout de patience, grogne-t-il. Ou tu m'épaules ou je me débrouille seul.  
La fièvre est tombée. Bien qu'amaigri, il a meilleure mine. Malgré son regard bleu tranchant comme une lame, avec son air résolu et ses cheveux en pagaille, il ressemble à un enfant buté. Harold sourit. Il ne reste qu'à obéir à l'ultimatum.  
—  D'accord.  
Il amène l'unique fauteuil vers l'extrémité de la table, puis l'aide à se tenir debout, à faire les pas qui le séparent du siège.  
—  Ça va ?  
Escnan acquiesce du chef. Ses mains sont crispées sur les accoudoirs de bois sculpté. Il a mal, mais tait sa douleur. Lui sait.  
—  Donne-moi donc de ce breuvage, demande-t-il en désignant le brassin qui contient l'hydromel. Je ne supporte plus le goût des potions de ta vieille sorcière.  
—  Arrête de râler. Elle t'a remis sur pied. Tu étais loin déjà. Je te présente Varek, Ingrid et le petit bonhomme là a pour nom Gundmund.  
—  Tu m'as tant parlé d'eux que j'ai reconnu les parents sans problème.  
—  Ce n'est pas notre cas, jette la jeune femme d'un ton sec.  
—  Escnan est le fils d'Olav-le-Borgne, chef de la grande île de Usedom située au nord-est. À trois jours de vol de dragon.  
—  Tu n'as rien dit, constate le blessé.  
—  À quoi bon ?  
—  Tu avais honte ?  
—  Non ! s'exclame-t-il. C'était douloureux. Encore plus de dire que, par droiture, j'avais fait un choix dont je me retrouvais fort marri.  
—  Harold ! s'impatiente Ingrid.  
Il soupire.  
—  Il y a cinq ans de cela, nous avons été, Krokmou et moi, capturés par des mercenaires d'Almir-le-tueur. Croyez-moi, Vigo et Drago Poing-Sanglant n'étaient que menu fretin en comparaison. Pendant trois ans, esclave et enchaîné avec un autre prisonnier aux œuvres vives, j'ai ramé sur ses snekkar (1) participant involontairement à ses raids sanglants dans des pays lointains. Escnan était mon compagnon de banc. Il m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie.  
—  Et je t'ai dû souvent la mienne, conclut ce dernier.  
Un long silence suit ce résumé succinct. Il n'expose nullement les conditions de vie atroces, l'humiliation d'être traités moins décemment que des animaux. Seuls en cet univers féroce, peu résistaient. Eux avaient la chance d'être deux. Immédiatement, ils s'étaient accordé confiance. De suite, ils étaient devenus amis. Ils avaient pratiquement le même âge, la même rage de vivre, la même façon de concevoir cet avenir qu'ils n'avaient plus. Quand l'un faiblissait, l'autre était là et le relevait.  
—  Ce choix ?  
—  Grâce à Krokmou qui s'est libéré de sa cage à moitié détruite juste avant que notre navire coule, nous avons réussi à nous enfuir lors d'une razzia qui a mal tourné sur l'île Brittania. Nous avons fait route vers le nord. Ils avaient tué Alkor, le Mille-Tonnerres d'Escnan, environ deux mois après ma saisie, raconte-t-il avec un regard vers son ami pour qui perdre son compagnon depuis l'enfance avait été un déchirement. Sur Krokmou, par courtes étapes, je l'ai ramené chez lui. Le voyage a été pénible, interminable, en revanche nous étions libres. Usedom est appelée l'île du soleil et porte avec raison son nom. Le commerce et la pêche sont les principales activités. La vie y est paisible. Agréable. J'y ai séjourné un mois. J'y étais bien. Je pensais être tenu de revenir afin d'assumer les obligations de ma vie. Je me suis trompé.  
—  Tu n'es pas un négociant, mais un dragonnier, juge Ingrid d'un ton péremptoire. Quant à ta place de chef, tu peux la revendiquer.  
—  Je ne le nie pas, admet-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Le père d'Escnan a découvert sur une île voisine un Furie Nocturne et...  
—  Un autre Furie Nocturne ! s'extasie Varek. Cher ami, quelle trouvaille ! Imagine !  
—  En effet, répond avec un léger rire Harold que l'enthousiasme de son ami réjouit. Il peut représenter la pérennité de la race. Dès qu'Escnan sera remis, nous irons voir ça.  
—  Tu es le fils de Stoïck. Tu as des devoirs, insiste la jeune femme.  
—  Non. Je ne ferai pas l'erreur une seconde fois. Je n'ai jamais désiré cette vie. J'ai pu le croire un instant dans l'émotion des événements, en fait je m'y étais simplement résigné. Mastok est impulsif, pourtant moins bête qu'on ne le suppose et il aime Beurk. Les Hooligans se sont élu un bon chef.  
—  Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Si ta longue absence n'était pas volontaire, ce que nous méconnaissions jusqu'à présent, tu as décidé de te consacrer à l'exploration d'autres terres plutôt que rester ici aux côtés d'Astrid.  
—  Je ne le leur reproche en aucune manière. Et je décide, une fois encore, de m'en aller, tranche Harold qui n'a pas envie de polémiquer.  
—  Définitivement  ?  
—  Je l'ignore. Peut-être, oui.  
Ses amis sont repartis. Ils mangent en silence le brouet qu'il a préparé. Il aide ensuite Escnan à se laver, à se coiffer, à natter ses cheveux puis à se recoucher. La fatigue de cette première après-midi debout a peu à peu plombé son beau visage fier. Le guerrier saisit le bord de la fourrure dont Harold le recouvre et s'endort comme un bébé dès qu'il est couché.

  
~>>)*(<<~

 

Dressés sur la falaise de l'est, Harold et Escnan font face à l'océan. La crique s'étend à leurs pieds, ainsi que l'île. Depuis quinze jours, Escnan se lève et fait quotidiennement des progrès. Il s'inquiète malgré tout. Harold ne parle pas de départ. Non qu'il se plaigne. Ils parcourent ensemble tout l'univers de son ami.  
—  Demain, nous pourrions aller jusque l'île des volcans, suggère-t-il justement. Gothic m'a demandé de la réapprovisionner en plantes officinales. Il y a en ce micro climat des espèces qui ne poussent nulle part ailleurs.  
Ah. Escnan sourit. Il l'amuse.  
— Tu veux me tester ?  
—  Non. Je veux que tu t'y remettes peu à peu. Tu devras accomplir de longues distances. Si nous affrontons de pénibles conditions climatiques, faisons de fâcheuses rencontres, il faut que tu sois capable de t'en sortir. Nous patienterons le temps qu'il faudra.  
Un dragon qui approche et atterrit sur l'aire centrale de l'avant-poste l'empêche de poursuivre. Une femme blonde sur un Dragon Vipère, voilà donc la fameuse Astrid. Escnan s'attendait à la croiser dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Harold fait la grimace. Instinctivement, Escnan pose une main sur son épaule. Maintenant qu'il l'a retrouvé, il ne compte pas le perdre à nouveau.  
—  Que peut-elle vouloir ? grogne son ami. Elle n'est jamais venue ici en deux ans.  
—  Où va-t-elle ? s'étonne Escnan en la voyant se diriger vers une bâtisse surélevée au milieu du village.  
—  Chaque dragonnier de la rive avait son propre logis choisi en un endroit qui lui correspondait. Dans le pavillon communautaire se déroulaient les repas, les veillées en commun. Elle ignore que nul n'utilise plus ce lieu depuis longtemps. À mon retour, j'ai préféré agrandir ma maison et la doter du nécessaire. Y compris un atelier de forge et de travail du cuir et un cabinet de toilette attenant au logis principal.  
—  Elle sait que tu vas t'en aller. Elle va essayer de te convaincre de rester.  
—  En vain, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Involontairement, j'ai échappé à cette vie il y a cinq ans, ce n'est pas pour m'y enfermer à présent. J'étais si jeune. À peine vingt ans.  
—  Et là, tu es si vieux, plaisante-t-il. Tu y es revenu, Harold.  
—  C'est vrai. Je souhaitais être ce que Stoïck attendait de moi. Je suis heureux que tu sois là, ajoute-t-il après un moment de silence. Regarde !  
Un gerfaut plane et plonge dans la baie, il remonte vers les nuages avec en son bec un beau poisson.  
—  Son nid est situé au pied de la paroi nord, au printemps il en a délogé la buse qui l'occupait pour que sa femelle y ponde quatre œufs, continue Harold. Peut-être ont-ils éclos  ?  
Escnan admire son courage, son opiniâtreté. Malgré son membre handicapé qu'il a été amené à soigner de nombreuses fois pendant leur asservissement, rien ne paraît impossible à Harold. En captivité, il a acquis une endurance peu ordinaire. Cependant ce n'est pas ce qui l'a le plus servi. Inventif, il trouve une solution à tous les problèmes. Il l'a vu réaliser des choses incroyables. Ici, il découvre peu à peu l'homme qu'il n'a fait qu'entrevoir lors de cette rude période, à travers sa relation étroite avec Krokmou. L'homme épris de science, des dragons, l'homme amoureux de la nature. Il découvre enfin son rire. Il le préservera.  
—  C'est un côté de l'île que nous n'avons pas encore exploré ensemble, raille-t-il. Je suis prêt à t'y suivre.  
—  Alors nous irons. Viens, allons voir ce qu'elle veut, soupire Harold.  
Avec leurs dragons, ils rejoignent l'aire d'atterrissage. Le Dragon Vipère montre ses crocs à Seïskor qui riposte. Malgré sa taille qui le désavantage, Krokmou se met entre les deux. Cela calme tout ce monde. Il a toujours le même ascendant sur ses congénères. Ils pénètrent dans le bâtiment central, carré et surhaussé. Assise devant l'âtre éteint se tient la visiteuse. Astrid est une femme épanouie. Blonde, belle. Son regard direct se pose sur lui, le sonde, le juge. Escnan la hait.  
—  Harold, puis-je te parler ?  
—  Je t'écoute.  
—  Seul à seul.  
Harold lève les yeux au ciel.  
—  Je n'ai rien à cacher à Escnan.  
Elle lui adresse un coup d’œil rancunier. Il la gêne. Il sourit intérieurement et la défie à son tour.  
—  Tu ne peux pas abandonner. Il n'y a aucune raison à cela. Je n'ai pas changé, je t'aime. On te croyait mort, je me suis résignée à faire ma vie sans toi. Je désirais être mère. Lottard n'a pas d'illusions et sait ce que tous nous te devons. Il s'effacera afin que tu demeures. Je te donnerai des enfants et nous bâtirons cette vie que tu voulais paisible, pleine de recherches et d'explorations.  
Ah. Escnan n'imaginait pas cela. Il la supposait simple porte-paroles de ses amis. La voilà bien audacieuse. Conforme, au fond, à la description que Harold lui en a faite. Ce dernier, stupéfait, la contemple avec, semble-t-il, une évidente affection. Un grand froid l'envahit. Il patiente, anxieux de sa réponse.  
—  Tu te trompes, Astrid, dit-il finalement. Par respect filial, je suis revenu il y a deux ans prendre le rôle qui m'était dévolu : succéder à mon père. Tu étais ma fiancée, nous étions si jeunes. Si tu m'avais attendu, j'aurais assumé, toutefois les années s'étaient chargées de ternir mon ardeur. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble et tu restes une amie. Mastok est à la tête du village, tu es mariée, ton époux, que j'estime, est honnête et vaillant. Il est le père de ton fils. Il ne mérite pas ça. Ta proposition est indélicate.  
—  Rappelle-toi ce que tu disais « Où il y a Harold, il y a Astrid. Un monde sans toi n'aurait aucun sens  ».  
—  Je suis désolé.  
Harold l'est. Son visage reflète son malaise. Embarrassé, il se tourne vers lui, sollicitant appui. Le cœur débordant de joie, Escnan aimerait l'aider et cependant ne peut rien. Il pose la main sur son épaule.  
—  Tu t'en vas pour lui, accuse-t-elle.  
—  Je m'en vais avec lui, rectifie-t-il.

  
Le sommeil fuit Harold. A-t-il été sincère avec Astrid  ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Partir pour ou avec Escnan ? Y-a-t-il une différence ? Il se retourne nerveusement. Son bras rencontre le flanc de son ami. Il n'y a qu'un lit chez lui. Il aurait pu en construire un second. Il en a eu le temps. Il ne l'a pas fait. C'est courant d'occuper à plusieurs une unique couche. En campagne, sur les navires, le contraire est impossible. Dans leurs tribulations, dans le froid et l'insécurité, ils ont souvent dormi l'un contre l'autre. C'était vital. Ici, il en est troublé. Amitié ? Assez de mensonges. Il ne pourrait plus nier son attachement envers Escnan. Depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé, il est bien. Envolé ce sentiment de solitude qui le tenaillait, cette insatisfaction dont il cherchait la cause. Il a une impression de plénitude. Est-ce là le véritable amour ? Il lui a fallu longtemps pour admettre qu'un tel lien pouvait se nouer avec un guerrier. Mais "Ça"  ? "Ça" l'effraye. "Ça". Est-il prêt à "Ça" ?  
Il reconnaît le désir dans les yeux d'un homme. Que ce soit adressé à une femme ou un homme. Ou à lui. Il l'a surpris maintes fois en les orbes bleues de son compagnon d'infortune. Pareillement, certains regards posés sur le corps d'Escnan dénonçaient ce que voulaient les mercenaires. Le bel esclave, guerrier déchu et néanmoins demeuré fier, excitait la convoitise.  
—  Harold ?  
La voix est basse et incertaine.  
—  Oui ?  
—  Tu dois choisir ta vie. Tu n'as d'obligations envers quiconque. Pas plus moi qu'une autre.  
Ces mots lui semblent pénibles à prononcer. Avec générosité, Escnan lui montre la porte de sortie. Ils n'ont jamais discuté d'une vie qu'ils voudraient commune. En fait, ils n'ont parlé de rien. Ils étaient des esclaves dans un monde où la survie était le but ultime, but qu'ils poursuivaient tous deux. Qui les a liés. Amis, à la vie, à la mort. Ils ont repris pourtant chacun le chemin de leur destin. Qu'est-il devenu durant ces deux années ? Escnan est à Beurk en mission, non en amoureux transi.  
—  Serais-tu venu sans l'ordre de ton père ?  
—  Non. J'avais renoncé à toi. Je t'imaginais en chef respecté, en mari et futur père comblé, profitant d'une vie heureuse où je n'avais pas ma place.  
—  Tu as fait une erreur.  
—  Je sais.  
La main d'Escnan se glisse sous son corps, l'attire à lui.  
—  Ta blessure.  
—  Chut.  
Voilà une affaire promptement réglée. Harold s'endort dans la chaleur de son étreinte.

  
Penchés sur la carte établie par Harold à laquelle Escnan a apporté quelques modifications, ils préparent leur itinéraire. Gothik a donné son feu vert : son patient est capable d'affronter un long voyage. Il est temps. L'annonce de son départ s'est propagée dans les îles proches. Il ne veut pas connaître les rumeurs qui l'accompagnent, elles ne sont que trop évidentes.  
Après Astrid, Gueulfor a débarqué et l'a sermonné pendant un interminable moment. Escnan, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, écoutait les remontrances de l'ami de son père sans broncher lorsque la conversation avait pris un tour très personnel.  
—  Les jeunes femmes des îles environnantes sont toutes disposées à te pondre une tripotée de marmots. Qu'as-tu besoin d'un gars ? Notre société est ainsi.Tu seras rejeté, honni, tu perdras jusqu'à tes amis...   
—  As-tu été malheureux ? l'a interpellé alors Escnan en lui coupant la parole.  
Le vieux viking a paru désorienté et n'a bafouillé qu'une seule question.  
—  Comment ?  
—  Tes yeux sur moi.  
Gueulfor a grommelé des sons indistincts – des insultes sans doute – puis a tourné les talons, l'abandonnant lui stupéfait. Escnan est là depuis deux mois et il n'a rien vu. Il n'a pas requis d'explications, c'était limpide comme du cristal de roche. Depuis, c'est le silence. Seul Varek n'a pas modifié ses habitudes, il vient enseigner aux enfants, discourir avec lui. Quoiqu'il les sente à présent réticents, ses voisins de la Rive des Dragons continuent à troquer leurs volailles, pains, œufs, skyr (3), petit-lait ou légumes contre les outils ou les objets en cuir qu'il fabrique.  
—  Pourquoi faire ce détour ? demande-t-il à Escnan qui trace la dernière partie de leur périple avec un passage par le port marchand de Jomsborg, situé sur l'île de Wolin.  
—  Ma mère m'a prié de négocier des tissus pour les noces de ma jeune sœur. Il nous faudra nous aussi une tenue d'apparat pour l'occasion. Le vert t'ira à merveille.  
Tout en parlant, Escnan a passé son bras autour de son cou afin de l'amener à lui. Il découvre peu à peu des gestes insoupçonnés entre hommes qui l'émeuvent. C'est la première fois que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Harold se crispe.  
—  Laisse-toi aller, souffle-t-il. Viens.  
Il est dans ses bras, pressé sur son corps. Escnan l'embrasse à nouveau, ses lèvres sont à la fois douces et impérieuses. Il a un soupir involontaire, la main sur la nuque blonde, il ne lui permet pas de s'éloigner, au contraire, il ouvre la bouche que la langue d'Escnan investit aussitôt. L'envie se répand dans ses artères comme un poison violent. Il ne veut pas. Pas tout de suite. Il veut cette tendresse, cette chaleur inconnues. Son amant semble le deviner. Le baiser passionné se fait langoureux. Harold se liquéfie. Le front sur son épaule, il reste un instant serré en son étreinte, ensuite se retourne vers la table.  
—  Harold  ? interroge-t-il alors que lui sourit. D'accord, tu vas bien, constate-t-il soulagé.  
—  Cela me trouble, mais je peux te dire non. Je le sais. J'ai confiance. En partant, j'aimerais que nous rendions visite à ma mère, à Floë, l'île des Brumes.  
Escnan le fixe avant de reprendre son tracé auquel il rajoute une seconde boucle selon ses indications.

  
Harold admire l'aube qui inonde le paysage, les falaises, la baie, les bâtiments qui symbolisent chacun l'un de ses amis. Il les grave dans sa mémoire. Le départ est différent. Ils en ont vécu des aventures. Commis des bêtises. Accompli des exploits. Sans s'en apercevoir, il a grandi. Il doit renoncer à son enfance, à son adolescence, autant qu'à sa base des dragons. Harold sait qu'il n'y reviendra pas avant longtemps. S'il y revient un jour. Car rien, déjà, n'est plus pareil.  
« Notre société est ainsi faite. Tu seras rejeté, honni, tu perdras tes amis... », a dit Gueulfor. Il a raison. Il est Harold et pourtant nul ne le considère plus de la même façon. Des choix. Encore des choix. Le choix d'affronter son père pour les dragons. Le choix de créer la rive des Dragons. Le choix de combattre Vigo et puis Drago Poing-Sanglant. Le choix de pardonner à sa mère vingt ans d'absence. Le choix de fuir quand tout le comblait ici. Le choix de revenir en abandonnant Escnan derrière lui. Il n'en a regretté qu'un, le dernier. Là, il décide d'y remédier et de bâtir sa vie avec lui. Il appelle Krokmou et se dirige vers l'aire d'envol où l'attend son avenir.  
Prétextant qu'il devait s'occuper des bagages et harnacher Seïskor, Escnan a poussé son dragonnier à faire seul ses adieux à son passé. Il sera son devenir. Il le voit venir à lui, le visage ferme et volontaire. Tout quitter n'est pas facile. Escnan caresse sa joue d'une main à la fois tendre et protectrice. N'est-il pas l'aîné ? De trois ans, il est vrai. Et puis, Harold a toutes les audaces, tous les courages. Et un léger brin de folie. S'il avait voulu un compagnon soumis, il en aurait élu un autre.  
Ils sont prêts. Harold a dû longuement discuter avec Krokmou afin de le convaincre d'accepter sa charge. À l'évidence, le Furie Nocturne jugeait cet emploi de transport indigne de lui. Quatre points volants s'approchant provoquent sa curiosité. La tête tournée vers eux, son homme les a aperçus. Gueulfor avec Gothic, puis Rustik et les jumeaux qu'il reconnaît sans les avoir jamais vus et Varek qu'il accueille avec chaleur se posent. Il s'est montré un véritable ami. Il lui en est obligé. Des présents s'ajoutent à leur fourniment : des potions diverses de Gothic, un outil donné par Gueulfor appartenant à Stoïck que Harold examine avec émotion, des amulettes colorées et bizarres offertes par Kognedur et Kranedur, un bracelet d'argent fabriqué par Rustik et une pierre de soleil (4) que lui offre Varek auquel son ami remet plusieurs cartes dont une avec la position et l'itinéraire vers Usedom, un carnet avec les notes et dessins de ses inventions. Il a consacré énormément de temps à recopier tout ça. En partant, Escnan adresse un salut à cet endroit qui a vu le début de leur vie à deux.

 

~>>)*(<<~

 

Harold fuit. Il entend le froissement des brindilles que brise son poursuivant dans sa course. Bientôt, il le rattrapera. Il n'est plus loin du Chaudron des Nixes (5), son but. Il suffit d'un ultime effort. Au dessus de lui, Krokmou surveille sa progression. Les résineux deviennent rares, il sort de la forêt de pins, évite les larges pierres plates recouvertes d'une mousse humide qui les a rendues très glissantes. Un juron échappe à celui qui le talonne. Il a dû en faire la triste expérience. Il aimerait voir ça mais se retourner et contempler sa mésaventure lui ferait perdre du temps. Enfin, le cairn se dresse à sa gauche. À bout de souffle, Harold s'y adosse. La beauté du lieu est impressionnante. Un grand corps s’abat sur le sien. Les mains clouées aux rochers par une poigne de fer, Harold subit avec un rire moqueur sa punition pour avoir gagné.  
—  Tu as triché, l'accuse Escnan. Tu as démarré en avance.  
—  Regarde, s'exclame Harold entre les baisers. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?  
En contrebas, une source d'eau chaude s'étale en une cuvette circulaire d'un diamètre respectable bordée de bouleaux et d'étendues herbeuses très vertes ponctuées de fleurs jaunes et mauves. En toile de fond, les chutes du Gwar qui retombent en voiles immaculés dans le lac, les flancs des montagnes, leurs cimes éternellement enneigées et le ciel bleu.  
—  Viens. Fais attention, ça glisse ! raille Harold en l'entraînant vers ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'escalier naturel.  
—  Attends. J'ai une autre idée.  
C'est la première fois qu'il vole avec lui sur le Bringerofsnow qui est méfiant, voire jaloux de la prévenance dont fait preuve son humain envers tout autre que lui, alors que Krokmou apprécie vraiment Escnan. Appuyé contre le dos du dragonnier, les bras autour de sa taille, Harold profite de ce plaisir.

Ils sont sur l'île de Floë depuis dix jours déjà. Ils ont été accueillis avec chaleur par sa mère. Cloudjumper, son fidèle ami, après avoir inspecté son compagnon sous toutes les coutures, a semblé donner son aval à sa présence. Sa mère lui a fait découvrir leur oasis. Elle s'est installée sur l'île aux brumes il y a quatre ans. Sans Stoïck, sans lui, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place à Beurk où tout lui rappelait ses disparus. La Rive des Dragons était trop petite pour ce qu'elle voulait créer : un havre sûr tel l'était le nid de l'alpha, là où grandiraient les jeunes dragons, où viendraient se réfugier les éclopés, où se perpétueraient les races en voie d'extinction. Après bien des recherches menées sur Jumper, parfois accompagnée de Varek sur Bouledogre, elle a repéré Floë. Créé par le choc thermique entre l'eau glacée de l'océan et la terre où règne un micro climat dû aux sources chaudes et au volcan qui la domine, un rideau de brouillard continuel protège l'île en la rendant quasi invisible. Jumper, les bébés ingérables qu'ils avaient ramenés sur Beurk du refuge de Valka, les éclopés soignés par elle ont formé le noyau de la nouvelle communauté. Rapidement quelques familles des îles voisines se sont regroupées autour d'elle. Très vite, les premiers dragons les ont rejointes. Comment savent-ils qu'un asile les attend ? C'est un mystère, mais ils savent toujours.  
Dès le soir de leur venue, se refusant à coucher en un logement collectif, Ecsnan a décidé de construire un abri de fortune afin qu'ils puissent y être ensemble. Un peu embarrassé de son audace, Harold n'a eu d'autre solution que de dévoiler la relation qui les unit. Sa mère a eu un geste de réprobation avant de leur suggérer, s'ils comptaient séjourner fréquemment sur l'île, de se bâtir une maison convenable dans un endroit discret. Sous entendu : dans le but d'y cacher leur couple hors norme. Cela l'a blessé sans changer sa décision en quoi que ce soit. Après un long moment passé à explorer les lieux, ils en ont discuté, sont tombés d'accord et se sont mis en quête du lieu idéal. Si même ils sont acceptés sur l'île de Usedom – et rien n'est moins sûr – ils reviendront se ressourcer dans cette île magique. Ils ont aussi beaucoup à apprendre ici.

Seïskor se pose tout à côté du bassin d'eau. Une fois sur le sol ferme, Escnan entreprend de se déshabiller ; Harold suit son exemple. Il surprend sur lui le regard empli d'envie de son compagnon qui l'attire à lui pour un baiser enflammé. Un de plus. Il ne s'en plaint pas. Loin de là. Il y a pris goût, c'est certain. Il a fait connaissance avec le désir, avec le plaisir que lui procure ses attentions. Inéluctablement, l'instant crucial de "Ça" arrive, il l'espère et le redoute à la fois. Sur l'île, il ne revêt pas son armure de cuir qu'il porte juste en voyage. Après sa tunique, il retire sa chemise de corps en lin. Le froid mord sa peau et il frissonne. Si l'eau est chaude en permanence, la température de l'air l'est nettement moins. Sensuellement, les paumes de son vis-à-vis caressent sa poitrine, le haut de ses bras et l'amènent à lui. Son épiderme épouse le sien, tiède et souple, il frémit. Il ne reste plus que leur culottes de laine à ôter. Leur présence ne dissimule nullement les membres dressés. Les doigts d'Escnan se referment dessus le faisant gémir.  
—  Je ne peux plus, grogne-t-il. Cinq ans, Harold. Cinq ans que je patiente. Deux mois que nous dormons ensemble.  
Harold dénoue le lacet du pantalon de son homme et il choit à ses pieds. Escnan en fait de même. Ils sont nus, l'un contre l'autre. Sexe contre sexe. Les tendres baisers d'Escnan sont de plus en plus passionnés. À la mesure de son espoir. Soudain, il se remémore des scènes entrevues, perçues pendant leur captivité. Il se raidit à ces maudits souvenirs et fait un pas en arrière.  
—  Harold ?  
—  Je sais ta soif de domination, ta brutalité dans les rapports. Cela me répugne. Je n'en veux pas, déclare-t-il résolument.  
—  Par Odin ! s'écrie Escnan. Je suis désolé que tu aies compris ça. Aurais-tu voulu que je me laisse prendre comme une femme violentée ? Ils n'étaient que nos tortionnaires. C'était mon unique possibilité de leur rendre les humiliations subies. Tu sais que ce n'est pas dans mon caractère. Je n'ai jamais eu à parler d'amour, je ne sais pas le faire. Tu ne me l'entendras pas te le dire souvent, néanmoins je t'aime, Harold. Depuis longtemps. Seul ton engagement envers Astrid m'a forcé à me taire et je t'ai vu repartir à Beurk. En te retrouvant à la Rive des Dragons, j'ai espéré te devenir plus proche. Tu es glacé. Viens.

Dans l'eau, il l'enveloppe de ses bras. Harold soupire en renouant avec son étreinte et cherche sa bouche.

Escnan lui accorde l'initiative des gestes suivants. Il a assez fait le gourdiflot. Croyait-il Harold aveugle ? Ils l'attachaient quelques mètres plus loin à une chaîne longue pour faciliter leurs mouvements. Précaution inutile puisqu'ils étaient au milieu de l'océan. La seule image qu'il lui ait offerte est du sexe rapide, sauvage, sans aucun respect de l'autre. Exutoire à sa condition dégradante. Il y déversait sa haine, sa colère en assouvissant un besoin primaire. Image barbare. Il s'explique son appréhension. Et puis soyons honnêtes, pourquoi les mêmes mercenaires seraient-ils venus la nuit discrètement le déferrer, l’entraîner dans un coin et l'enchaîner à nouveau à ses côtés un peu plus tard. De toute façon, Escnan n'avait pas le choix. Être esclave signifie ne pas disposer de son libre arbitre. Survivre à n'importe quel prix.  
Tout à ses pensées, son excitation est retombée. Le regard égaré de Harold le rappelle à l'ordre. Quels yeux il a, cet homme. Il n'oubliera pas, cependant cette époque est révolue. Il a la chance d'être avec celui qu'il aime. Après lui avoir adressé un sourire rassurant, il embrasse son front, ses paupières, ses lèvres tout en caressant la cambrure de son dos. Son corps, sa peau l'émeuvent, il y a le désir et tellement plus. Nul n'a eu ce pouvoir sur lui.  
—  Je serai doux, souffle-t-il tout contre son oreille. Arrête-moi quand cela ne te plaît pas.  
Ses mains font de son corps une cascade, l'eau chaude ruisselle sur sa nuque, ses épaules et sa poitrine. Il le sent frémir. Il effleure son ventre. La ligne pileuse le conduit à son sexe qu'il découvre tendu, érigé pour lui.  
—  Harold...  
Un gémissement répond. Une main se pose à son tour sur son membre et le masturbe en aller-et-retour sensuels. Il chasse les doigts de son compagnon, réunit les deux hampes dans sa main. Elles se frottent, se massent. Il sait que Harold aime ça mais aujourd'hui il exige plus. Bien plus. Il le veut. Ces images entre eux, il les refuse.  
Il le pousse contre le bord du bassin, le soulève, l'y assied, écarte ses jambes. Il lui fera perdre de vue jusqu'à la fraîcheur de l'air qui le fait frissonner. Il embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remonte vers la virilité qu'il suçote, aspire. La respiration de Harold devient erratique. Interminablement, il lèche le gland, la veine qui court sur la surface du pénis, avant de le prendre en entier en bouche en palpant délicatement les bourses, le scrotum. Du bout des doigts, il agace la barrière intime qui le sépare de la félicité. Harold gémit. Plus il sera détendu, plus il en aura envie, moins il ressentira la douleur de la pénétration. L'effort d'Escnan pour se maîtriser lui est de plus en plus pesant. Il tremble de désir contenu. Bientôt, il ne tiendra plus. Avec de la salive, il mouille ses doigts, entre le majeur dans le fourreau qui l'accueillera, opère quelques va-et-vient avant d'en introduire en second. Harold psalmodie son prénom, tente de l'attirer à lui.  
—  Arrête ça, viens ! Viens, prie son amant. J'ai déjà oublié. Viens !  
Comme il le devine. Escnan détache sa prothèse et la pousse loin.  
—  Mets ton mollet sur mon épaule, demande-t-il.  
Avec amour, il y met lui même le second. Doucement, il force la barrière de chair. C'est étroit, brûlant. Bon. Il ferme les yeux un bref instant sous l'effet du plaisir avant de les rouvrir pour contempler le visage aimé. Souffrance ? Jouissance ? Jouissance. Il gémit à son tour en voyant son regard vague. En longs mouvements lents, il fait monter la volupté alors que son amant s'arque trop impatient de vivre ce premier orgasme.  
—  Calme-toi. Laisse-toi aller, conseille-t-il.  
—  Plus fort, plus vite, j'en ai besoin, geint-il. Tu es loin, tu...  
—  Chut. D'accord.  
Il va changer de position. Il le pousse plus loin sur la berge, sort de l'eau et se couche sur lui. Contre son corps, sur sa peau. Il le pénètre à nouveau. Entre leurs corps, il caresse son phallus au même rythme. Harold s'est accroché à lui, les bras autour de lui, ses jambes dans le creux de ses reins. La tête rejetée en arrière, il est beau. Lorsqu'il crie son bien-être, Escnan perd de vue son rôle d'initiateur. Sans plus de retenue, il s'abandonne en grands coups de boutoir, profonds, rapides. Puis, dans un ultime ahan, il gueule sa volupté. Il partage à sa bouche les derniers spasmes de plaisir, apaise en gestes lascifs la peau moite, le corps palpitant de son homme. Ce n'est que le début de leur histoire.  
—  Viens, fait-il.  
Enlacés, se laissant paresseusement porter par l'eau tiède, ils profitent de ce moment d'après l'amour, doux, heureux. Plus loin, Seïskor nage dans le lac, alors que Krokmou se contente d'y tremper le bout des pattes près de la rive. Ils sont bien.  
—  Que penses-tu de cet emplacement dégagé pour bâtir notre maison ? interroge Escnan en lui désignant un endroit verdoyant niché entre deux pitons rocheux que l'on aperçoit uniquement lorsque l'on est à hauteur du Chaudron des Nixes.  
—  Bonne idée. Allons voir de près.  
Toutefois, les bras autour de son cou, le corps pressé sur le sien, Harold le retient pour un ardent baiser. Escnan ne demande que cela. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que le corps enfin repus, ils partent en exploration.  
Deux ou trois bouleaux à gauche, un flanc de montagne abrupt à droite et à l'arrière, assez de place pour bâtir un beau bâtiment principal et aussi des dépendances : étable, poulailler, ateliers de forge et de cuir, tout en conservant assez d'espace libre autour.  
—  Vue magnifique sur le lac et les chutes, bain naturel toujours chaud, assez à l'écart du village pour que nous soyons tranquilles, assez proche pour que nous puissions nous y ravitailler et vendre nos productions, assez caché pour que nous y soyons en sécurité, les conditions pour une demeure agréable semblent réunies, déclare Harold gravement. Pour les dragons, c'est vaste, il y a le lac où pêcher, où se baigner. On ne peut trouver mieux.  
—  Parfait, nous commencerons demain à l'aube.  
Le sentiment de plénitude peint sur le visage d'Escnan émeut Harold qui lui sourit avec tendresse avant de s'adresser aux dragons qui les ont suivis.  
—  Chez nous, déclame-t-il en faisant un large geste de la main. Tu aimes, mon grand ? questionne-t-il Krokmou qui opine légèrement de la tête avec un grognement satisfait.

 

~>>)*(<<~

 

Quelques jours plus tard, ils reprennent le chemin vers Usedom. Ou plus exactement, les airs vers Usedom. Il y a presque trois mois que le père d'Escnan l'a envoyé à Beurk. Ils se sont trop attardés sur Floë dans le but de construire l'embryon de leur logement. Côte à côte, ils avalent les distances. Si le froid est mordant surtout en vol, le ciel est clair. En début de soirée, Escnan montre à son compagnon un îlot sur lequel il a fait halte à l'aller. Harold acquiesce du chef et Krokmou suit Seïskor. L'île ressemble à un croissant de lune. Elle n'est qu'une partie du cratère d'un volcan émergé lors d'une éruption il y a de ça des milliers d'années. Depuis, la végétation a envahi les lieux. Elle s'est faufilée dans le moindre interstice entre les roches noires qu'elle ponctue de touffes de fleurs immaculées aux longs poils brillants appelées herbes à coton. Ils se posent à proximité de la cascade qui dévale les marches de basalte avant de former un bassin au centre d'une étendue verte. Le paysage respire la sérénité. L'eau est glacée mais pure. Ils en rempliront les outres. Krokmou et Seïskor se désaltèrent bruyamment.  
—  Par là, il y a une faille dans la paroi, nous pourrons y dormir. Hormis les macareux et les sternes, je n'ai vu aucun animal. Il y en a certainement cependant je ne les ai pas côtoyés, raille-t-il. Par contre les eaux près de la rive sont très poissonneuses, tu vas voir, Seïskor va s'en est donner à cœur joie. Nous aurons de quoi manger tous les quatre en abondance.  
Ils rassemblent du bois. Harold déplie et installe au dessus du feu le trépied portable qu'il a mis au point à la Rive des Dragons puis y accroche le petit chaudron qu'il a emmené. Avoir une nourriture chaude est primordial. Seïskor rapporte très vite la première prise, suivie d'autres. Krokmou moins habile dans l'eau y met plus de temps. Escnan se charge de les vider, de les laver. Quant à Harold, il ajoute aux légumes séchés qu'ils ont apportés, des herbes aromatiques et un gros poisson afin de cuire une soupe. Les autres, ils les grilleront. Complétés par des galettes d'avoine, ils constitueront le plat principal.  
Repus, serrés l'un contre l'autre, emmitouflés dans une épaisse couverture de laine, les voyageurs s'endorment entre les dragons.

  
Le réveil est pénible. Il a beau faire des mouvements pour détendre ses muscles, il n'a plus l'habitude de coucher sur le sol et il est ankylosé.  
—  Harold ?  
—  Ça va. J'ai froid, ronchonne-t-il avec une grimace.  
—  On va rallumer le feu, viens.  
Escnan le pousse légèrement vers le feu éteint, y met les branches, Krokmou l'allume. Après un repas de pain et de fromage, de petit-lait doux et sucré, ils continuent leur périple qui jusqu'à présent a été des plus tranquilles. Peu à peu, les conditions climatiques se dégradent. Un fin crachin gêne la visibilité et même si ensuite les rayons d'un soleil livide viennent enfin accompagner leur course, la pause du milieu du jour est la bienvenue. C'est le village de Palaü qui cette fois les accueille. Ils y font provision de viande fumée, de pain, de bière, de skyr, de fruits confits dans du miel dont Harold est gourmand. Assis sur un tronc d'arbre, ils dévorent les victuailles en regardant la mer.  
— Des Mille-Tonnerres, s'exclame Harold en désignant deux points qui approchent. Un adulte, un juvénile, montés par des hommes armés.  
Ils les observent avec circonspection voler vers le village. Sous ses latitudes, les rencontres ne sont pas toujours bonnes. Les mercenaires d' Almir-le-Tueur en sont un parfait exemple.  
—  On y va ? Il nous faut être à Gunil avant la nuit, déclare Escnan en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.  
Dressé contre lui, Harold pose un bref instant sa tête sur son épaule. Comme son compagnon, il a remarqué l'armement trop lourd que portent ces visiteurs. Ainsi que les filets de capture attachés à leur selle. Des braconniers sans aucun doute. Un bateau doit mouiller à quelques encablures de là. Ils ne cherchent pas les ennuis. Ils doivent reprendre la route. Les îlots de Gunil seront l'ultime étape avant Jomsborg (6). De là, ils iront d'une traite à Usedom.

  
C'est à peine l'aube. Harold sommeille profondément. Escnan resserre son étreinte sur lui. Les dragons sont calmes. Pourquoi s'est-il éveillé si tôt ? C'est la dernière nuit à la belle étoile. Demain, ils dormiront sous les fourrures d'un bon lit à l'auberge de Jomsborg. Les seules choses appréciables sur ce minuscule oasis sont une source et cet abri dans une anfractuosité de la roche. Pas vraiment une caverne, il les protège du vent glacial d'ouest. Ses lèvres errent sur le visage de Harold.  
Il a vu les réticences de Valka devant leur relation qu'elle a tolérée malgré tout. Il en craint de moins discrètes de la part de son père qui a toujours trouvé anormal son peu d'empressement envers les femmes. Escnan ne les méprise nullement. Ses sœurs, Alfdis et Halla, sont courageuses et assument, en plus du foyer et des soins aux enfants, l'élevage des bêtes et la direction de la laiterie avec compétence. Ses beaux-frères assurent la vente des animaux et des produits aux habitants des îles avoisinantes. La plus jeune prépare son union avec un artisan du cuir. Son aîné, Yngvar, en temps que futur chef d'une communauté nettement plus importante que celle de Beurk, seconde son dirigeant. Il a trois gamins dont s'occupe son épouse. Elle est un peu rebouteuse. Accoucheuse aussi. Non, les femmes le laissent indifférent, c'est tout.  
Lorsque Harold l'a ramené aux siens, ils lui ont fait la fête. Il a lu la fierté, l'amour dans les yeux de ses parents heureux de retrouver le fils disparu. Pourtant, Escnan se sent tenu un peu à l'écart. Les ans passés loin qui ont fait de lui un homme différent, plus dur, le refus à vingt huit ans de se marier y sont, assurément, pour beaucoup. Cela ne va pas s'arranger. Son paternel savait bien peu ce qu'il faisait réellement en l'envoyant sur Beurk.  
—  Urf ? grogne Harold en ouvrant un œil.  
—  Dors, lui enjoint-il en caressant ses cheveux, en tiraillant ses petites tresses avec tendresse, traitement contre lequel Harold proteste par grommellements.  
Il referme les poings sur sa veste de peau, se blottit sur lui et enfouit sa tête en son cou afin de fuir ses taquineries. Renoncer à lui ? Jamais.

  
Pour rejoindre la boutique de tissus, ils circulent entre les échoppes du marché qui a envahi les quais. Plutôt une foire d'ailleurs, car dans la plaine avoisinante, sous l’œil impavide de la forteresse des Jomsvikings (7) qui domine la ville, sont organisés des jeux de force et d'adresse : kubb, glima et toga honk (8). Sans oublier le duel de consommation d'alcool et d'éloquence qui se déroulera certainement ce soir dans les tavernes de la ville. Consistant pour les hommes et les femmes à réciter deux par deux des vers de poésie tout en ingérant des quantités toujours plus importantes de bière et d'hydromel, le jeu les pousse à une consommation effrénée d'alcool. Les joueurs à la parole ainsi désinhibée s'évertuent à vanter leurs propres mérites tout en dénigrant et en raillant l'adversaire.  Cela finit forcément en pugilat. Bientôt, la moitié de la populace sera ivre, on ne comptera plus les débordements, les bagarres. D'un geste de la tête, Harold lui montre les deux Mille-Tonnerres attachés aux anneaux sertis dans le mur de la tour de garde. Ce sont, sans l'ombre d'un doute, ceux vus le jour précédent, reconnaissables à leurs tailles dissemblables.  
—  Restons bien ensemble, souffle Escnan. Viens.  
Contrairement à Harold, la partie commerçante de Jomsborg lui est familière. Port très fréquenté, c'est un comptoir bien achalandé en marchandises diverses. On y trouve des denrées courantes, du bétail, des chevaux, des animaux de compagnie, des épices et des fruits exotiques, des peaux précieuses, du lin, du chanvre, des soies et des fils d'or de Perse, des pierres et des bijoux provenant souvent de rapines et de très belles armes venant de Toletum (9). C'est également une vaste ville. La plus vaste de la contrée.  
Krokmou et Seïskor les suivent. Pour des chasseurs, ils sont des proies de choix. Il les appelle d'une voix pressante. Sensibles au ton de sa voix, ils réagissent aussitôt. Le regard de Krokmou très expressif se fait méfiant, sa pupille noire n'est plus qu'une fente, quant à Seïskor le raidissement de sa crête indique le même souci. Pour capturer les dragons, il faut mettre les propriétaires hors d'état de nuire. La main de Harold est sur la garde de son épée. Il a mis une de ses carapaces de cuir articulées qu'il a confectionnées lui même et qui le protège. Dessus un gilet de fourrure. Sur son dos, son bouclier rond. Lui se contente d'une culotte de peau et, enfilée sur une tunique de laine, d'une courte veste en cuir repoussé, épaisse et doublée au niveau des épaules et de la poitrine d'une seconde couche de cuir traité à la cire d'abeilles, le tout sous une pelisse de peau de loup. À la taille, un ceinturon maintient sa hache, son épée et un poignard long. Aux pieds des bottes de cuir. Des vêtures de dragonniers, de guerriers. Pas de négociants.  
Ils atteignent enfin l'antre du boutiquier. La demande de sa mère est très précise. Il l'explique au détaillant qui présente des pièces d'étoffes. Il examine la qualité, la brillance des soies qu'elle aime en particulier et choisit avec soin. Il y met le temps. Un beau drap de laine vert foncé attire son attention. Il conviendrait très bien à Harold à qui il jette un coup d’œil. Devant la porte, celui-ci surveille l'agitation extérieure d'un air préoccupé.  
—  Un problème ? lui lance-t-il.  
—  Pas encore. Un snekkar cargue sa voile décorée d'une tête d'ours noire et, à la rame, va s'amarrer au quai, déclare Harold d'une voix remplie d'une colère froide.  
Escnan sent son sang se glacer en ses veines.  
—  À votre place, j'oublierais vos achats, l'idée de participer aux festivités ou de passer la nuit à l'auberge, recommande le commerçant. Il n'a pas l'habitude de laisser s'enfuir ses esclaves. Et encore moins de les laisser en vie s'ils y arrivent. Ne vous attardez pas.  
Le nom d'Almir-le-tueur n'est pas prononcé cependant son emblème est connu dans tout le monde viking. Ses mercenaires, à l'apparence terrifiante soigneusement mise en scène, effrayent tout un chacun que ce soit ici ou en pays envahis. Les viols auxquels ils se livrent, les pillages qu'ils commettent, les enlèvements des hommes ensuite asservis se racontent aux veillées. L'histoire du fils du chef de Usedom, du dragonnier de Beurk et de son Furie Nocturne a fait le tour de la région, néanmoins nul ne les aidera de peur de représailles.  
—  C'est un excellent conseil, approuve Escnan en payant rapidement ses acquisitions dont la pièce de drap vert.  
Deux minutes plus tard, ils s'éloignent du port en faisant un détour par l'intérieur des terres. Impossible de regagner Usedom avant la nuit. Plus question de bon lit. Il faut un abri bien caché d'où ils pourront apercevoir l'approche éventuelle d'ennemis. Mais où ? Soudain, c'est l'illumination. Il fait un signe à Harold et vire vers le nord, tournant résolument le dos à Usedom.  
—  Allez, mon grand, on suit Escnan.  
Ils sont enfin à l'autre bout de l'île de Wolin. Au delà de la chaîne montagneuse, il y a l'océan. Ils ne la franchiront pas ce soir. Ils s'arrêtent à proximité de la rivière. Là où commence le territoire des ours bruns. Escnan y est venu avec son frère aîné à la chasse aux plantigrades. Leur épaisse fourrure est très appréciée et Yngvar voulait en offrir une en cadeau de noce à sa femme. Abandonner au charognards les trois quarts de la viande qui aurait pu rassasier des familles entières avait révolté l'adolescent qu'il était. Aujourd'hui il n'a pas changé d'avis.  
Il faut découvrir une caverne vide. Ils en trouvent une de belle taille qui fut occupée il n'y a pas si longtemps. Harold renifle avec une grimace l'odeur forte de l'ursidé. Krokmou et Seïskor manifestent leur dépit bruyamment. Lui préfère cette odeur à la précarité d'un campement sur un îlot situé sur le chemin de Usedom. Si quiconque les recherche, il y a peu de chance qu'ils les pensent encore sur l'île. Ils se partagent les victuailles restantes. Ils ne peuvent faire un feu qui risquerait d'enfumer la tanière, pas non plus à l'extérieur où, dans la nuit, il dénoncerait leur présence. Enfin, son compagnon serré entre ses bras, Escnan s'endort ses armes à portée de main.

  
Harold se réveille blotti avec Escnan sous une des ailes de Krokmou. Couché devant l'entrée, Seïskor veille. La clarté s'introduit chichement dans le terrier.  
—  Rien à signaler ? demande-t-il à voix basse.  
Le dragon se tourne vers lui un instant. Il se défait doucement de l'étreinte de ses protecteurs et glisse la tête à l'extérieur. À la position du soleil, le jour est levé depuis peu. Le temps est froid et maussade toutefois il ne pleut pas. Il se faufile dehors et rassemble du bois pour le feu. Des branches craquent non loin de lui. Il se raidit, les doigts refermés sur son coutelas.  
—  C'est moi, se moque Escnan avec un léger rire.  
—  Pffft ! grommelle Harold. Que va-t-on manger ?  
—  Du poisson. Bon, si tôt le matin, ce n'est peut-être pas indiqué pourtant nous avons connu pire. Allez pêcher, les gars, intime-t-il aux dragons. Il vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici. Il reste du petit lait. Tu en veux pour calmer ton estomac en attendant ? interroge-t-il.  
—  Le feu d'abord.

Ils sont repartis. Malgré le détour par la terre des ours, puis la montagne, ils devraient atteindre Usedom avant la nuit.  Ils font une brève halte dans un village de pêcheurs où ils se nourrissent et se ravitaillent. Juste au cas où un autre mauvais coup du sort les obligerait à prolonger leur voyage. Heureusement, rien ne se produit et, enfin, ils atteignent leur destination. Prudemment, ils font le tour de l'île avant de se poser sur l'aire prévue. Aussitôt, une bande de gamins se précipitent vers la maison du chef qui s'empresse de venir à eux.  
—  Enfin ! Ta mère était prête à m'estourbir, m'accusant de t'avoir envoyé à la mort ! s'exclame-t-il avant de le saluer.  
—  J'ai eu quelques ennuis à l'aller qui m'ont obligé à séjourner à la Rive des Dragons, l'avant-poste de Beurk. Nous avons fait une désagréable rencontre à Jomsborg au retour.  
—  Viens me raconter tout ça.  
—  Il nous faut avant tout décharger et nous décrasser. Nous avons dormi dans une tanière d'ours.   
Olav-le-Borgne le fixe avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il voit son regard s'arrêter sur la main qu'instinctivement il a posée sur l'épaule de Harold.  
Le village de Telmgar est situé dans une plaine en bord de mer, contrairement à Beurk dont les habitations s'étagent sur des flancs rocheux. Escnan guide Harold vers son logis, un peu à l'écart. Il y a deux ans, il n'en avait pas, ils ont logé chez ses parents. Il l'a construite après le départ de son ami. Petit, minimaliste. Une unique pièce principale avec le "long feu", une grande table et un banc, un lit, une armoire qui contient tant les cornes, que les chaudrons et ses vêtements et enfin un cabinet de toilette avec un réservoir d'eau alimenté par la rivière qui serpente à côté.  
—  Si tu te plais ici, on agrandira, déclare-t-il à Harold qui regarde autour de lui. On aménagera un endroit pour faire tes cartes et consigner tes trouvailles, on bâtira un atelier pour tes inventions, tes...  
—  Escnan, je ne suis pas la promise à qui tu devais préparer un nid douillet. On arrangera ça ensemble, le tranquillise Harold.  
Ses bagages s'entassent dans un coin. Ils se lavent, se coiffent mutuellement avant de se rendre chez Olav. La mère de son compagnon est une matrone aimable qui les accueille avec émotion. Elle a eu peur de perdre son plus jeune fils une seconde fois. Elle s'extasie sur les tissus, sur la lourde soie chatoyante qu'a choisie Escnan pour la robe de noce de sa sœur. Les hommes de la famille, eux, affichent un visage soucieux. Savoir Almir-le-tueur et des chasseurs de dragon dans le voisinage ne leur plaît pas.  
—  Que font-ils là justement maintenant ? bougonne le chef.  
—  Peut-être sont-ils simplement venus faire des transactions, suggère Escnan.  
—  Tu y crois ? grommelle son frère.  
—  En ce qui concerne Almir, oui, intervient Harold. Il n'avait aucune autre raison. Lors de cette tentative d'invasion en Brittania, il y a eu beaucoup de guerriers tués ou noyés, de bateaux coulés dont le snekkar où nous étions détenus. Qu'est-ce que la vie de deux esclaves ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'il se soit aperçu de notre fuite. Sûrement ne tardera-t-il pas à la connaître car tous, ici, semblent au courant de l'histoire.  
—  Ici ? interroge la mère.  
—  Dans la région. À Jomsborg, le boutiquier savait, explique Harold. C'est ce qui nous a poussé à partir aussitôt.  
—  Tu ne peux empêcher les gens de parler, dit le père.  
—  Harold n'avait raconté à nul autre que sa mère ce qui nous était arrivé. Seule ma venue sur la Rive des Dragons l'y a forcé.  
—  Quant aux chasseurs, soit ils ont été attirés par la foire en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Loki, soit ils sont venus dans le but bien précis de capturer des dragons exceptionnels, reprend Harold qui n'a pas envie de continuer sur le sujet. Avez-vous parlé du Furie Nocturne que vous avez vu ?  
—  Hélas, la nouvelle s'est propagée je ne sais comment, maugrée l'aîné.  
—  Demande à ta femme, grogne Fálki, l'un des beau-fils, elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue.  
—  Tu as mis longtemps à rentrer, l'accuse le frère. La rumeur a eu le temps de se répandre.  
Escnan conte alors sa mésaventure : la tempête interminable, le manque de vivres, le combat avec les Oscuro, la fin du trajet en une semi inconscience, le réveil quatre jours plus tard à la Rive des Dragons, les soins de Gothic, son interdiction d'entreprendre le voyage vers Usedom.  
—  Nous sommes allés voir ma mère avant de venir, ajoute Harold. Elle enseigne les dragons comme personne. Bien mieux que moi, reconnaît-il.  
—  Quel est ce tube sur lequel tu travaillais quand je me suis réveillé ? questionne Escnan.  
—  Et que j'ai laissé tomber depuis ton arrivée ? raille Harold. C'est l’Œil de Dragon.  
—  Mais tu l'as perdu, il y a cinq ans, proteste Escnan.  
—  Oui. J'avais trouvé cet objet sur l'épave d'un bateau de chasseurs appelé "La dame en noir". Une fois activé grâce à une dent d'un Rage des neiges, un dragon qui détecte la chaleur, cet artefact permettait de lire des cartes qui chacune réagissait à une espèce de dragons différente, résume-t-il à l'entourage étonné. Pendant bien des années, il avait appartenu aux chasseurs et avait permis de localiser et capturer les dragons. Il était une base de données extraordinaire. Je l'ai eu en ma possession durant un long moment avant de le sacrifier pour vaincre Vigo. J'ai encore plusieurs cartes qui se présentent sous forme d'un petit disque laiteux entouré d'un cadre de bois dur. Dans mes aventures, j'en ai trouvé d'autres. J'ai longuement étudié leur conception sans parvenir à en percer le secret. Je tente depuis deux ans de recréer un objet capable de les lire. Par contre, je crée de nouvelles cartes situant chaque dragon découvert ainsi que les renseignements se rapportant à son habitat, son alimentation, sa puissance, ses points forts ou faibles. Elles se lisent, elles, sans difficulté avec le nouvel Œil de Dragon que j'ai conçu. Celui que tu as vu.  
—  Ta vie, c'est vraiment les dragons, constate le père.  
Il ne peut déclarer « et maintenant votre fils », aussi ne répond-il rien.  
Une expédition est rapidement décidée. Ils partiront dans deux nuits accompagnés d'Olav et de Fálki, le mari de la sœur aînée d'Escnan ce qui ne paraît pas enthousiasmer ce dernier.

 

~>>)*(<<~

 

Harold fait une grimace en se retournant sur le lit trop dur. Il a l'habitude de son matelas moelleux bien rembourré de laine et de son oreiller de plumes. L'épaule d'Escnan sur laquelle il a posé la tête pour dormir après l'amour lui fait défaut. La chaleur de son corps aussi. Sans compter l'étreinte de ses bras. Il est déjà tard et il n'a pas réussi à se rendormir. Où Escnan est-il ? La porte qui s'ouvre le dispense de s'interroger d'avantage.  
—  Tu es réveillé ?  
Il ressort et discute avec, semble-t-il, un jeune garçon. Ensuite, il rentre des planches de bois, deux énormes ballots de laine, de gros coussins et un sac de toile rebondi.  
—  J'ai été chercher chez ma mère des galettes de seigle, chez ma sœur du skyr, du fromage, du beurre, des œufs et deux poulets et, chez la vieille Yva, des légumes pour le ragoût du soir. Viens manger.  
—  Je me sens inutile, maugrée Harold alors qu'Escnan s'affaire à tout disposer sur la table.  
—  Ne le faisais-tu pas à la Rive des Dragons ou sur l'île de Floë ? Ici, c'est moi qui connais le mieux les lieux et les villageois. Tu prendras vite tes marques. J'ai acheté tout ce qu'il faut afin de nous construire un bon lit. J'ai remarqué que tu aimes ton confort, raille-t-il.  
—  Surtout si mon oreiller déserte notre couche à l'aube, plaisante Harold.  
Cependant derrière l'humour Escnan perçoit autre chose. Il l'attire à lui, le serre entre ses bras.  
—  J'essaye juste que tu sois bien, murmure-t-il alors que Harold soupire. Ainsi que tu l'as fait pour moi. Tu regrettes ?  
—  Non. Que vas-tu imaginer ? J'ai l'inactivité en horreur. Dès que je me lève, je travaille à mes cartes, à mes outils, à mes projets ou je suis par monts et par vaux. Là, je ne savais quoi faire si ce n'est t'attendre.  
—  Tu es ici chez nous, Harold. Tu peux bouleverser, aménager comme tu en as envie. L'île est grande, néanmoins le village n'est pas Jomsborg. Il ne t'est pas inconnu. Je n'ai pas voulu t'éveiller, mais Krokmou aurait pu me localiser facilement. Il ne tenait qu'à toi de venir m'y retrouver.  
C'est vrai. Il n'y a simplement pas pensé. Il a passé un mois chez les parents d'Escnan. Peut-être est-ce là le problème. Malgré la présence de son ami, lui si indépendant se sentait parfois mal à l'aise chez eux, dans une vie réglementée où il n'avait pas sa place. Il a reproduit le même schéma alors que tout est différent. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.  
—  Laisse tomber. Je suis stupide.  
Un bruit à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et les empêche de continuer cette stérile conversation. Une charrette remplie de bois de charpente se trouve devant l'entrée.  
—  Je vais décharger. Ton père te demande d'urgence chez lui, lance le fort gaillard qui la conduit.

  
C'est le matin du départ et Harold trépigne d'impatience.  
—  En route, Krokmou. Nous allons te rechercher un compagnon ou mieux encore une compagne qui te fera plein de bébés Krokmou.  
—  C'est un dragon sauvage, objecte Escnan en posant une main sur son épaule à son habitude.  
—  Pas pour longtemps, se moque Harold en l'enlaçant. Je l'apprivoiserai, comme toi.  
—  J'ai le sentiment que c'est moi qui t'ai capturé, réplique Escnan en l'embrassant.  
Escnan fait l'apprentissage de la tendresse, comme Harold celui du sexe. Ils semblent plutôt doués tous les deux. Hormis le petit couac d'hier matin, qui n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir, ils s'entendent bien. Trois ans de galère le leur avait appris. Il glisse les doigts de son épaule au poignet, les mêle à ceux de Harold qui lui tend les lèvres. Les baisers se succèdent, fougueux, emplis de passion. En présence de son père et de Fálki, ils vont devoir faire attention à ne pas être trop proches. Ce sera compliqué.  
—  Allons-y. Ils nous attendent, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque avant de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

  
L'île de Fergen est située au nord-ouest. Des falaises de craie surplombent de larges plages de sable fin. Sur le plateau, une forêt dense s'étend à perte de vue vers l'intérieur des terres. Étrange habitat pour un Furie Nocturne. Ils sont huit à participer à cette expédition. Le chef n'a pas consulté son fils pour ce changement de programme et Escnan est en colère. Il est vrai que des chasseurs ont enquêté à droite et à gauche sur le Furie. Un marchand est venu le rapporter aux beaux-frères, ce qui a motivé la convocation d'Escnan chez son père. Escnan aurait préféré y aller seul avec lui. Quatre, c'était beaucoup. Huit, c'est trop. Plus ils sont nombreux, plus ils sont repérables. Ils risquent d'attirer l'attention et de mener tout droit les chasseurs à leur proie. L'opinion de Harold est plus modérée. L'appui de plusieurs guerriers peut s'avérer utile en cas de fâcheuse rencontre.  
—  Nous resterons ici, décide Olav. Sur le bord de la falaise, à l'entrée de la forêt. Nous pourrons surveiller toute approche maritime de ce côté de l'île qui est le moins accidenté. Des récifs rendent la navigation difficile voire impossible le long d'une grosse partie des côtes.  
Krokmou sur les talons, Harold s'est éloigné dans le but de satisfaire des besoins naturels. Des branches cassées, une clairière à l'herbe piétinée l'intriguent. Penché sur le sol, il découvre des choses très intéressantes. Des empreintes qu'il suit. Pas celles d'un Furie Nocturne qui lui sont familières, non. Celles, inconnues, d'un dragon bien plus massif.  
—  Harold ?  
—  Viens voir. Tu as déjà vu des traces semblables ?  
—  Non. Mais elles ont des points communs avec celles de Seïskor. C'est un marin, observes-en la forme. Les doigts sont reliés par une membrane.  
—  Et toi, mon grand ? s'enquiert-il auprès de Krokmou qui le pousse gentiment de la tête.  
Les yeux étonnés du Furie sont une réponse.  
—  La nuit va tomber. Il faut retourner au campement avant que mon père organise des recherches avec flambeaux qui nous feront repérer depuis Jomsborg, grogne Escnan.  
—  Ta mère lui a fait la leçon et l'a menacé. Tu dois rentrer entier sous peine de divorce, raille-t-il.  
Escnan esquisse un mince sourire. Son dragonnier fait un geste à Krokmou. L'un derrière l'autre, ils grimpent sur le dos du Furie Nocturne. Il a un prétexte pour serrer la taille de Harold sans que quiconque y trouve à redire.  
Par équipe de deux, ils se sont relayés et ont monté la garde. Escnan et Harold contemplent la mer et le ciel se farder d'un camaïeu de jaunes, d'oranges et de rouges afin d'accueillir avec liesse le nouveau jour. En cette explosion de couleurs éclatantes, majestueux, l'astre émerge de l'eau. Ses premiers rayons poudrent d'un rose délicat la plage de sable fin en contrebas. Étalés autour du feu, les autres sommeillent encore.  
—  Tu as bien dormi ?  
—  Non, tu le devines, réplique Harold.  
Escnan rit, il espérait lui avoir manqué.  
—  Ton père ronfle fort, ajoute son compagnon avec un coup d’œil en coin provocateur.  
—  Voyez-vous ça, se moque-t-il. Là est la raison de ta mauvaise nuit.  
—  Tu en désirais une autre ? Il y a, évidemment, la dureté de la couche. Le sol n'est guère moelleux, soupire-t-il avec une grimace.  
—  Assurément, ironise Escnan.  
—  Et puis, il a fait froid et humide, malgré le feu. Tu vois, les raisons sont diverses. Et toi ?  
—  J'aime dormir à l'extérieur. Bien qu'une étreinte, en un lit confortable...  
Il laisse sa phrase inachevée et Harold lui adresse un sourire complice. Cette légère joute verbale les amuse. Tous deux savent.  
—  Rien à signaler ?  
Tournés vers le large, ils n'ont pas entendu approcher Fálki. Beaux guetteurs qu'ils font là.  
—  Rien. Si ce n'est une très belle aurore, répond Escnan calmement. Déjà éveillé ?  
—  J'aimerais en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire. Moi, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, lance-t-il d'un ton sec.  
—  Nous voulions y aller seuls, Harold et moi. C'est le chef qui en a décidé autrement.  
—  Pas le chef, le père. Six hommes réquisitionnés pour servir l'intérêt de son fils envers un autre homme.  
—  Je n'ai nul besoin des remontrances d'un mari vieillissant qui a fait d'une gamine de l'âge de sa propre fille sa concubine, couvrant de honte ma sœur aînée. Il n'est pas trop tard pour que je te défie en duel. Crois-tu être de taille  ? Tu devras choisir alors le combat et la mort ou la lâcheté et le bannissement.  
—  ...  
—  Je vois. Alors tiens-toi tranquille, rétorque Escnan avec un regard meurtrier.  
—  Tout se sait.  
—  Si nous ne sommes pas acceptés à Telmgar, nous le sommes ailleurs et...  
Escnan n'a pas la possibilité de terminer, Harold l'a plaqué au sol en hurlant « Alerte » tout en le protégeant de son corps. Les traits plantés dans le sol à côté d'eux font réagir les deux dragonniers qui viennent d'y échapper. Sur leur dragon, ils poursuivent les assaillants qui s'éloignent rapidement sur un Razolame et un Mille-Tonnerres.  
—  Krokmou  ! Tir plasma  !  
—  Déferlante, ordonne Escnan à Seïskor qui le précède.  
—  Boules de feu.  
Ils harcèlent leurs agresseurs qui, refusant le combat, se contentent d'esquiver. Cela n'a aucun sens. A moins qu'ils veuillent les attirer vers un point précis.  
—  Ondes plasma, commande Harold. Fais demi-tour, crie-t-il. C'est un piège.  
Avec une vélocité extraordinaire, Seïskor opère une boucle et se retrouve à ses côtés. Protecteur, Escnan vole au plus près de lui ; amant ou pas, Harold l'a toujours connu veillant sur lui. Au campement, les Usedomiens sont prêts à faire mouvement.  
—  Explique, fils.  
—  Ils sont plus qu'il n'y paraît. Combien ? demande-t-il à Harold.  
—  J'en ai dénombré neuf en plus de nos attaquants. Ils ont certainement un navire quelque part. Le plus simple est d'aller voir.  
—  Le plus dangereux également, riposte un grand viking rougeaud.  
—  Pour l'instant, ils sont divisés en deux groupes. Mettre le knörr dans l'incapacité de naviguer les empêchera d'emmener au loin le moindre Furie Nocturne si éventuellement ils le repèrent avant nous.  
—  Chercher le dragon est plus important, nous pourrons ainsi rentrer chez nous sans combattre.  
—  C'est impossible, réplique Harold. Vous ne connaissez pas les chasseurs de dragons. Cette capture représente la fortune assurée. Ils n'abandonneront pas une pareille possibilité sans se battre. Afin qu'il nous suive sans nous créer de problème, il me faudra du temps pour apprivoiser le Furie. Ils auront cent fois l'occasion de nous neutraliser de manière définitive.  
—  Harold a raison, confirme Escnan. Il vaut mieux prendre les devants.  
—  C'est une folie. Renonçons. Ce n'est qu'un dragon.  
—  Non. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de capituler avant même d'essayer. Krokmou ne me le pardonnerait pas.  
—  Alors vas-y seul, jette Fálki. Pourquoi exposer notre vie  ?  
—  Ce n'est pas le courage qui t'étouffe. Crois-moi, on n'a pas besoin de toi. Je t'accompagne bien entendu, affirme Escnan.  
—  Nous ne perdons rien à aller voir ce qu'il en est. Rester ici est encore plus risqué, puisqu'ils savent où nous trouver, déclare Olav. Nous aviserons après.  
Malgré le peu d'enthousiasme de la troupe, ils fouillent les côtes. C'est au nord dans un fjord qui s'enfonce profondément dans les terres qu'ils découvrent deux bateaux, l'un dont les cages posées sur le pont indiquent qu'il sert de transporteur, l'autre bien armé de catapultes de filets, d'arbalètes géantes, sert à préserver la marchandise. Ils sont mieux équipés que ne le croyait Harold. Plus nombreux aussi. Il est temps de leur apprendre ce que sont les dragonniers. Il échange un regard avec Escnan qui esquisse un mince sourire. D'une légère inclinaison de tête, il approuve son idée qu'il devine. Ils ont oublié les vikings qui, derrière eux, attendent les ordres du chef.  
—  Allons-y Krokmou. Donne tout ce que tu as, mon grand.  
Ensemble, ils s'élancent. Les chasseurs ont laissé des gardes et ils donnent l'alerte dès qu'ils les aperçoivent mais leur armement est lourd, ils font pas mal de dégâts avant qu'ils soient opérationnels. Toutefois, dès qu'ils se rapprochent trop un javelot les frôle et de suite après un second.  
—  Harold, mon frère, fous le camp ! s'époumone Dagur ligoté au mat du snekkar.  
Que fait-il là, celui-là ? Et voilà que les priorités changent. Ils doivent protéger le Parenvrille et le libérer.  
—  Attaque lance-flammes ! Les voiles, hurle-t-il à son compagnon.  
Celles-ci sont bientôt transformées en torches vives. Menés par Olav-le-Borgne, les Usdomiens se sont enfin décidés à agir. Harold multiplie les piqués, augmentant la précision des tirs de Krokmou au mépris des flèches qui les rasent, visant les catapultes et les lanceurs. Escnan en fait tout autant. Méticuleusement, ils les détruisent. Soudain, de la cale, surgissent sur le tillac de fluettes silhouettes, une dizaine d'adolescents enchaînés qui paraissent terrorisés. Un immense froid envahit Harold.  
—  Par Odin ! Non ! rugit-il.  
Un homme les pousse devant lui. Grand, massif avec un faciès bestial, il les contemple avec un rictus ironique. Ces êtres abjects ne reculent devant rien foulant au pied leur propre honneur. Faire d'enfants un bouclier humain, il n'y a rien de plus ignominieux. Ils pensent qu'ils vont renoncer pour épargner ces jeunes vies, mais ils ne connaissent pas son Furie Nocturne.  
—  Pique vers eux, Krokmou. À terre, leur crie-t-il, pourtant ils demeurent là, figés, sans un mouvement. Tirs rafales convergents sur le chasseur !  
Il redresse in extremis. Avant de revenir plus lentement et de se poser à côté de la carcasse de la brute. Par gestes, Escnan exhorte les adolescents à lever les mains afin de lui permettre de briser les chaînes avec sa hache. Il ne faut pas qu'ils traînent là. Des airs les Usdomiens assurent leurs arrières. Harold court délivrer Dagur, brûlant ses cordes avec son épée emplie de gel de cauchemar monstrueux.  
—  Il y a encore des prisonniers ? l'interroge-t-il.  
—  Des dragons sur le transporteur.  
—  Les voilà ! s'exclame Olav. Ce sera pour plus tard. Dépêchez-vous de prendre les petits.  
Le père d'Escnan en a pris deux sur son Baconkhan et s'envole, tandis que les autres se les répartissent, lui surveille l'approche des chasseurs. Harold tend la main à Dagur qui grimpe derrière lui.  
—  Je vais te guider. Après tu poseras toutes les questions et j'y répondrai, dit-il en éclatant de ce rire si particulier qui trahit sa folie.  
Harold se revoit avec Dagur des années plus tôt fuyant devant les sbires de Vigo avec un Krokmou incapable de marcher droit et encore moins de voler. Il avait eu les mêmes paroles. Ce n'est pas un hasard. Il tient à lui remémorer que ce jour là, il a eu raison de lui accorder sa confiance.  
—  Tu vois le lac vers ta gauche ? Vas-y, lui montre Dagur.  
Il fait un signe à Escnan et, côte à côte, ils viennent en tête du groupe. En suivant les indications de Dagur, volant très près du sol sous le couvert des arbres pour passer inaperçus, ils arrivent devant une large chute d'eau cristalline. Le rideau semble fin cependant pas assez pour apercevoir quoi que ce soit de l'autre côté.  
—  Traverse.  
—  Mais...  
—  Encore ta paranoïa, mon frère  ?  
—  Non.  
Il se retourne, lance un un coup d’œil à Escnan qui acquiesce d'un léger hochement de tête. Ensemble, bien sûr. Ils se trouvent dans une vaste grotte terminée par une galerie qu'ils empruntent, ils parcourent ensuite plusieurs salles successives dont la dernière offre trois passages.  
—  Va dans le tunnel de droite.  
Ils parviennent à nouveau devant un rideau d'eau blanche qu'il transperce sans hésitation. Ils ressortent dans une gorge au fond de laquelle coule un large cours d'eau que de hautes murailles de pierre entraînent vers la mer. Le fleuve décrit un arc de cercle et ils en perdent la vue dissimulé qu'il est par les rochers. En face d'eux, une étendue herbeuse escalade le pied d'une montagne au sommet enneigé. À sa droite entre deux pics, il y a un étroit défilé qui les conduit à un endroit verdoyant caché. Une petite source serpente dans les cailloux. Ils mettent pied à terre. Apeurés, trempés et transis, les enfants se regroupent et se serrent les uns contre les autres, sans un mot, sans un pleur. Que vont-ils en faire ?  
—  Qui sont-ils ? demande Escnan.  
—  Des enfants capturés lors d'un raid quelconque et troqués en paiement d'un jeune dragon. Ils ne parlent pas notre langue. Ils voulaient les vendre à Jomsborg lorsqu'ils ont entendu des rumeurs sur la présence d'un Furie Nocturne sur cette île. Ils ont donc changé leurs plans immédiats et rappelé les réserves, ricane le Parenvrille. Deux des leur t'ont aperçu sur le chemin les confortant dans l'idée que cette histoire était fondée.  
—  Exact, deux chasseurs sur des Mille-Tonnerres. Que fais-tu là ? Tu as laissé ton île sans chef.  
—  J'étais à Jomsborg moi-aussi. Quelques affaires à traiter. Tu m'as tu beaucoup de choses, petit frère. De jolies histoires sur un certain Almir-le-tueur. Puis j'ai ouï dire d'un Furie Nocturne et je suis venu ici avec Threepack qui doit traîner à droite ou à gauche. Je savais que ça t'intéresserait. Deux semaines après, ils ont débarqué. Parmi eux, des anciennes connaissances de Vigo m'ont reconnu de suite. Ils ont la rancune tenace.  
Tout en l'écoutant, Harold s'active à rassembler du bois pour le feu.  
—  Seïskor, Krokmou, allez pêcher. Nous devons économiser nos vivres, décrète Escnan en jetant un coup d’œil aux gosses.  
—  Ramassez du bois en quantité et rassemblez des couvertures pour les enfants, il faut sécher leurs vêtements, ordonne Olav de son côté aux Usdomiens.  
Le camp s'organise peu à peu. Autour du feu, ils ont réuni les onze adolescents qui guignent avec envie la soupe qui mijote, les poissons qui grillent enfilés sur des branches dénudées. Escnan remplit des cornes de petit lait et leur indique par gestes de se les passer tour à tour. Fálki tend la main vers la première brochette cuite.  
—  Non !  
La voix d'Escnan a claqué dans la semi-obscurité qui règne les faisant sursauter.  
—  Les enfants ont faim. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Avoir réellement faim. Avoir les tripes qui se tordent sous le manque. Bien sûr que non. Nous avons mangé jusqu'à satiété ce matin, hier, avant-hier. Nous attendrons que les suivants soient prêts.  
Les deux beaux-frères se toisent d'un air pareillement méprisant. Harold dispose les poissons sur des écorces d'arbre et les distribue aux gamins avec un morceau de galette de sarrasin. Il caresse les cheveux d'une mignonne d'environ dix ans dont les grands yeux sont emplis d'une frayeur incommensurable et lui adresse un mot encourageant.  
— Mange. Tu n'as rien à redouter de nous.  
Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit néanmoins son ton calme, rassurant la pousse à saisir la nourriture qu'il lui offre. Escnan entoure l'épaule de Harold qui sourit.

  
C'est une main timide qui réveille Harold. La figure du garçon est marquée par l'inquiétude. Il lui fait signe de le suivre. Couchés les uns contre les autres sous les couvertures que plusieurs vikings ont prêtées, les enfants reposent près du feu. Parmi eux, la fillette craintive, dont le front est brûlant et le visage congestionné.  
—  Harold  ?  
—  Elle est malade, chuchote-t-il à Escnan.  
—  En premier, elle doit prendre une décoction afin de faire descendre la fièvre. Tu as ça parmi les potions de Gothic ? Non ? On va cueillir ce qu'il faut au pied de la montagne. Viens.  
—  Dagur ? Tu as trouvé le Furie ? demande Harold alors qu'il surveille la tisane qui chauffe dans le chaudron tandis qu'Escnan prépare un cataplasme aux graines de moutarde sauvage pour libérer les voies respiratoires.  
—  Je croyais que tu ne me poserais jamais la question, ricane-t-il. Non. Des traces en maints endroits, c'est tout. Un surtout est visité régulièrement. Elles m'ont conduit à un autre fjord dont l'entrée très étroite explique que les navires ont dû mouiller loin de là. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas le seul à les avoir repérées. C'est là qu'ils ont établi leur campement. Ce qui est une fameuse erreur, il n'y retournera plus.  
La fillette soignée, Escnan et Harold partent chasser pendant que d'autres s'occupent de créer un abri de fortune. Il doit y avoir du gibier sur cette île. Comme partout ailleurs : lièvres, oies ou palombes. S'ils ont de la chance, des cerfs dans la forêt ou des élans plus au nord. En ce moment, Escnan semble avoir des idées très éloignées de leur quête. Une fois loin du bivouac, il le colle contre un large tronc, s'appuie sur lui, son bas ventre contre le sien. Harold l'entoure de ses bras. Inconscients du regard qui les observe, ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine. La tête sur l'épaule d'Escnan, Harold le respire.  
—  Tu m'as manqué, murmure son amant. Je ne supporte plus dormir loin de toi. Je me sens incomplet.  
—  Rappelle-toi. Tu ne sais pas parler d'amour, raille doucement Harold contre sa bouche. Encore ! réclame-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
L'étreinte devient fougueuse, passionnée. Leurs mains voyagent sur le corps de l'autre. Sur sa peau. Escnan baise son cou, remonte vers l'oreille, en mordille le lobe. Les doigts sur son pubis, sur sa virilité, il effleure le pavillon de son souffle précipité, exhalaison de son désir. Harold gémit. Cela ramène Escnan à la réalité  
—  On doit chasser, marmonne-t-il en tentant de retrouver son sang froid malgré la nécessité qu'il a de son compagnon qui lui adresse une grimace. Harold, on se rattrapera après cette aventure. On sera bien, tu verras.  
—  On fera tout pour, soupire-t-il.  
Immobiles, soudés l'un à l'autre, ils puisent chaleur et réconfort en leur mutuelle présence.  
Ils rapportent des outardes et quelques lièvres. De gros crabes rougeauds et fumants cuisent sur les braises.  
—  Ils ont survolé à plusieurs reprises cette partie de l'île, les informe Olav avec une expression soucieuse.  
—  Ils ne vont pas renoncer. Nous avons les prisonniers et deux dragons rares qui pourraient les enrichir. C'est mieux qu'un hypothétique dragon à attraper. Sans compter que les compétences de Harold sur les Furie Nocturnes en particulier sont uniques, résume Escnan.  
—  Nous n'avons rien à redouter, ils attendront que nous ayons déniché le Furie. Nous avons un atout qu'ils ne négligeront pas : Krokmou. Eux un autre : leurs bateaux. Nous y avons infligé des dégâts qu'ils doivent réparer, ils ne sont pas pressés. Nous irons, Escnan et moi, à la recherche du Furie dès que nous aurons mangé, décide Harold. Dagur nous guidera.  
—  Ils ont pourtant essayé de vous capturer, grommelle le chef.  
—  Ils comptaient sur l'effet de surprise. Ils savent maintenant ce qu'il en coûte de nous défier. Ils patienteront.  
—  Vous faites leur jeu, lance Fálki agressif.  
—  C'est de la stratégie. Vigo était très fort au jeu "Des masses et des griffes". Il considérait chaque adversaire comme un pion. Cela lui réussissait plutôt bien. À nous d'être plus rusés qu'eux.  
Dagur sur Threepack les précède. Le Triple Attaque est en parfaite harmonie avec son dragonnier qui l'étonnera toujours. Ce dernier leur indique un mince filet d'eau qui court au fond d'un ravin. Presque à ras de l'eau, passant à travers des arches de pierre successives, ils en suivent l'étroit ruban qui les mène à un petit lac, à peine plus large que le Trou des Nixes. Tout autour, l'herbe fine a été piétinée récemment. Sur les berges, des empreintes différentes sont peu nettes. Toutefois, un peu plus loin, il y a des traces de Furie que Harold montre à Krokmou.  
—  Cri de rassemblement, mon grand.  
Le Furie Nocturne ignorait cet appel. Il n'en a jamais eu besoin. Il se croyait seul. Il a dû le travailler avec Jumper sur l'île de Floë et, si celui-ci l'a entendu par le passé, Harold n'est pas certain qu'il l'ait reproduit avec exactitude. L'instinct devra faire le reste. Instinct qui pour le moment ne se révèle pas très utile.  
—  Ondes plasma, commande Harold.  
Krokmou secoue la tête. Non. Il n'a rien perçu.  
—  Tu as autre chose ? demande Harold à Dagur.  
—  Oui. Il bouge énormément. Il évitera le campement des chasseurs et se réfugiera ailleurs. Ils ont fait une énorme erreur en s'installant là. Nous allons explorer ceux que je connais. Tu ne t'attendais pas à le trouver du premier coup, je suppose  ?  
—  J'ai de la patience, de l’opiniâtreté. Tu le sais, raille-t-il.  
—  À mes dépens, oui. Mon frère est aussi têtu qu'un yack, ricane le Parenvrille en le saisissant par le cou et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux de l'autre.  
Par tous les dieux des enfers, il n'est plus un enfant qu'on chahute. Le regard glacé d'Escnan semble grandement amuser Dagur qui le repousse contre lui. Son compagnon entoure sa taille de son bras dans le but de l'aider à garder son équilibre parfois un peu précaire. Dagur éclate d'un rire hystérique, dérangeant.  
Situé tout à l'est de l'île, sur une pointe de terre, un piton rocheux domine l'océan. Il ferait un excellent poste d'observation. Un peu inutile cependant. Des écueils nombreux affleurent à peine à marée haute et empêchent toute approche par mer. Sur le sol des traces, anciennes. Krokmou renouvelle son cri. Sans résultat.  
Ils visitent et effectuent la même opération dans plusieurs endroits de l'île. Aucun ne retient particulièrement l'attention de Krokmou. Il est tard, ils décident d'arrêter et de recommencer le lendemain.  
Au retour, le calme règne. Sous les ordres d'Olav, les vikings ont bâti un abri qui tout rudimentaire qu'il est les protégera du froid et d'éventuelles intempéries. Un "long feu" y brûle et les réchauffe. Pendant quelques jours, ils vivent ainsi entre la chasse et l'approvisionnement du bois pour les Usedomiens, la récolte des baies, des racines et des herbes pour les adolescents, les soins à Edmée, la fillette malade, les explorations de l'île avec Dagur pour eux. Les chasseurs ne se laissent pas oublier, ils survolent régulièrement l'île. Ont-ils découvert leur retraite ? Mystère. Il pense que oui.  
Une fine pluie glacée tombe sans désemparer depuis deux jours rendant leurs recherches compliquées. Le jour précédent, les traces du Furie autour du petit lac étaient fraîches, néanmoins du dragon nul signe. Enfin, le huitième jour ils s'y rendent une fois de plus, sans Dagur qui a disparu au petit matin. Harold aime être en uniquement avec Escnan. Il se sent mieux loin des yeux scrutateurs de "son frère" Parenvrille envers lequel il conserve une méfiance instinctive. Krokmou est nerveux. Il penche la tête à droite, à gauche afin d'écouter.  
—  Ondes plasma ! lui ordonne Harold.  
Il y a là tapi derrière les monolithes, un dragon beaucoup trop gros pour être un Furie Nocturne. Lorsqu'il fond sur eux, ils esquivent difficilement son jet de flammes. Il est rapide. Bleu et vert, hérissé de piquants, son corps est massif, son cou est cerné d'une collerette qui se déplie sous l'effet de la colère, il a une large corne en spirale et de belles ailes bleu nuit. Harold le trouve impressionnant de beauté, de puissance.  
—  Le marin, s'exclame Escnan.  
Oui, il a des pattes palmées. Ils n'ont pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur son apparence, il attaque à nouveau tout en lançant un cri rauque qui fait frémir Harold. Ils le mettent prestement en danger. Soudain la physionomie du combat change. Un second dragon déboule tout pareil au premier si ce n'est l'absence de corne. Madame qui vient à la rescousse, sans doute. Harold n'est pas un chasseur, encore moins un tueur. Ces extraordinaires spécimens qui défendent leur territoire, leur famille peut-être, il ne veut pas les blesser. En cherchant à les épargner, ils sont à leur tour vite en position critique. Que ce soit dans les airs ou sur le sol, ils sont agiles malgré leur stature. Peut-être seraient-ils parvenus à les vaincre, avec l'arrivée d'un troisième énergumène il n'en est pas question. A son tour, Krokmou lance son cri de ralliement. Ne tarde pas à surgir un Furie Nocturne superbe. Il en est ébahi. Légèrement plus élancé que Krokmou qui a toujours été gourmand, il est d'un beau noir luisant aux reflets bleutés. Il est venu au secours de son congénère. Ses assauts sont féroces, il ne fait pas de quartier. Escnan et Seïskor s'occupent du mâle. Eux des femelles.  
Brusquement, c'est la chute avec Krokmou. L'obscurité. Totale.  
—  Harold, Harold ! entend-il.  
Il repose entre les bras d'Escnan. Il le sait. Il perçoit la panique en ses appels pressants qui lui paraissent si lointains. Il est incapable de lui répondre et de le rassurer. Ses membres sont tellement lourds, il fait des efforts pourtant. Seuls ses sens fonctionnent plus ou moins. Oui, peu à peu, les ombres qu'il entrevoit se font plus nettes. C'est un souffle paralysant très puissant qui a du le mettre en cet état. Heureusement, la chute s'est produite alors qu'ils étaient assez proches du sol. Il sent contre lui la chaleur de Krokmou qui le pousse de la tête. C'est bien, il a déjà récupéré ses capacités. Escnan était loin et n'a pas été touché. Est-il indemne ? Il voudrait le palper afin d'en être sûr. Il revoit l'apparition inespérée du Furie Nocturne venant les aider. Il est magnifique. Est-il là ? Comment cela s'est-il terminé ?  
—  Harold !  
Il aimerait saisir sa main. Parvient-il seulement à bouger les doigts ? Il soupire. Le visage d'Escnan se déforme. Peut-il pleurer ? Lui, son guerrier ? Non. Il sourit. Un soupir le réconforte. Quelle bêtise. Harold se laisse aller, il peut fermer les yeux. Juste un instant.  
Il se réveille entre ses bras. Il a cependant dû le quitter car un feu crépite devant eux. Ils sont encore au bord du petit lac. Seïskor, étendu contre eux, les protège. De Krokmou, pas de traces. Il tente de remuer un peu, tout son corps est douloureux. Il soupire. Une fois de plus.  
—  Je vais y prendre goût, ironise Escnan. Tu es si bavard d'habitude.  
Il rit avec tant de tendresse.  
—  Raconte.  
—  Je pense qu'une paire de Furie Nocturne peuvent maîtriser tous les dragons. Ils ont fait une équipe d'exception, tous les deux. Si Krokmou a été sonné, malgré tout il a réussi à se poser plus ou moins correctement amortissant la dégringolade. Il est retourné combattre immédiatement tout en te protégeant. Conjuguant leurs tirs de boules de feu et d'ondes plasma, aidé par Seïskor et ses déferlantes, ils les ont mis assez rapidement en fuite. Une fois qu'il a été tranquillisé sur ton état, Krokmou a suivi son semblable.  
— C'est dangereux, grommelle-t-il. Les chasseurs sont à l'affût d'une occasion pareille.  
—  Notre inconnu échappe à tous depuis des années, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va être capturé.  
—  Krokmou n'est pas un dragon sauvage. Sans moi pour le diriger...  
—  Il n'a pas besoin de toi en ce moment, déclare son compagnon en le serrant sur lui. Moi, si. En l'apprivoisant, il te facilite la tâche. Le temps nous est compté. Tu te sens capable de tenir sur Seïskor ?  
—  Mais Krokmou ?  
—  Il nous retrouvera. Ne crains rien, il te reviendra vite.  
Avec une grimace pour ses pauvres muscles endoloris, il passe un bras autour du cou d'Escnan qui en profite pour l'embrasser.  
—  Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais, chuchote ce dernier contre sa tempe.  
—  J'ai connu pire. Là, j'ai tous mes membres restants, se moque-t-il avec légèreté.  
— Harold, lui reproche-t-il.  
—  Je ne supporterais jamais de rester au coin du feu à ne rien faire.  
—  Je crois qu'au contraire nous allons être très occupés la prochaine décennie et qui sait peut-être plus longtemps, raille-t-il.  
Harold se contente de sourire. Ils se connaissent tellement.  
Leur retard a plongé le campement dans l'inquiétude. Olav marche de long en large dans l'abri en vociférant, menaçant les dieux des plus atroces sévices si son fils ne rentre pas vivant de son expédition. Escnan du pas de la porte contemple, médusé, ce père inquiet qu'il ignore.  
—  Ah te voilà ! éclate celui-ci. Où étais-tu ?  
—  Nous avons vu le Furie Nocturne, répond Escnan. Et nous nous sommes battus contre trois dragons marins inconnus. Harold et Krokmou ont été paralysés par leur souffle, ils se sont écrasés au sol. J'ai attendu que Harold soit réveillé et puisse monter Seïskor.  
Olav jette un bref coup d’œil sur le jeune dragonnier que soutient son fils. Il est dit qu'il n'en saura pas plus. Escnan pousse son ami vers le fond de l'unique pièce et le fait s'étendre avec des gestes pleins de tendresse. Les enfants les entourent aussitôt. Dès qu'Escnan et Harold sont là, ils ne les quittent pas d'une semelle. Tous les deux leur enseignent les rudiments de la langue afin qu'ils expriment leurs besoins. La plus jeune du groupe, Aalis, court chercher de l'eau fraîche dans une corne sous l’œil vigilant d'Escnan. Harold se désaltère. Olav-le-Borgne rencontre le regard narquois de Fálki qui est venu dénoncer les rapports contre nature qui existent entre eux. Ce sagouin, qui met en son lit chaque soir une adolescente à peine pubère qu'il ne tardera pas à engrosser comme le porc qu'il est, a osé. Par Thor, que cet homme est méprisable. Il ne comprend pas sa fille qui ne divorce pas.  
Tout chef qu'il soit, Olav ne pourra garder son fils auprès de lui. Il n'est pourtant pas question qu'il le renie et le bannisse publiquement comme c'est la coutume. Il ne le perdra pas une seconde fois. Ce furent trois ans d'enfer qu'il ne veut pas revivre. Son fils est un guerrier courageux, droit, fier. Il aurait été un meilleur chef que son aîné à qui le dévouement, la fermeté font défaut. Il priera Escnan discrètement de s'éloigner. Il pressent le vide de cette nouvelle absence. Cela ne sera pas. Le plus tôt possible, après plus de vingt ans à diriger Usedom, il prendra un repos bien mérité. Son aîné lui succédera. Il ira voir souvent le puîné où qu'il soit.  
—  Père ?  
—  Raconte-moi, mon fils.

  
Krokmou n'est pas encore revenu et Harold est en peine. Escnan est certain que le dragon, très attaché à son humain, ne tardera pas. Calmer l'appréhension de son homme est une autre histoire. Il ne peut que le rassurer de mots qui ne le convainquent pas et Harold tourne en rond depuis ce matin.  
—  Allons au lac, tu l’appelleras, lui dit-il à bout d'arguments et également de patience. Nous en profiterons pour tuer des grouses, des canards. Des lièvres éventuellement. J'en ai assez de manger du poisson. Mon père ne peut tout faire. Bande de paresseux.  
Et j'aimerais un moment d'intimité avec toi, pense Escnan. Vivre en communauté ne lui convient pas. Mesurer chaque geste, chaque regard qu'il a envers son amant lui est pénible. Ne pas le toucher, ne pas dormir avec lui alors que c'est le début de leur relation lui manque. Il sait qu'il en est de même pour Harold. Ils sont un peu sur les nerfs tous les deux. Sur le dos de Seïskor, ils quittent du campement. Dès qu'ils sont hors de vue, Harold resserre son étreinte, appuie sa tête sur son dos. Escnan s'émeut de ce rapprochement.  
—  Prêt pour le grand frisson ? demande-t-il. Je vais te montrer de quoi est capable un Bringerofsnow.  
Le dragon blanc est rapide, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Son vol est élégant et les acrobaties que lui fait exécuter Escnan, tonneaux, piqués, rase-motte, semblent ne lui coûter aucun effort et sont réalisées tout en aisance et souplesse. Pour la première fois, Harold aime voler sur un autre dragon que Krokmou. La présence d'Escnan l'y aide beaucoup. Ainsi, c'est ça être amoureux. Cette symbiose qui les unit, ce contact qui s'avère vital. Ils vont non au bord du petit lac mais au-delà des chutes d'eau dans le couloir qui mène aux vastes grottes.  
—  Veille, Seïskor, enjoint Escnan au dragon qui se couche derrière le rideau liquide. Viens.  
Déjà, ses mains caressent le corps de son amant, pressées. Déjà, ce dernier cherche à prolonger le plaisir qu'il éprouvait blotti contre lui et se frotte à lui avec des soupirs impatients. Ils oublient tout pour vivre un instant de grâce, de volupté, de passion.  
—  Tu vas mieux  ? murmure Escnan à son compagnon alangui à moitié nu entre ses bras, effleurant la courbe de ses reins avec une sensuelle lasciveté.  
—  Oui. Je sais qu'il est heureux d'avoir découvert un autre Furie. Pourtant, les circonstances ne se prêtent guère au batifolage. Les chasseurs les guettent.  
—  Nous aussi, se moque-t-il tendrement.  
Harold hoche la tête, attire à lui son visage, en baise les lèvres, les paupières. C'est vrai, ils sont insouciants. Un grognement de Seïskor les fait sursauter. Que se passe-t-il ? Escnan fait taire le Bringer en posant une main sur sa tête. Dehors, des voix s'apostrophent, s'engueulent et finissent pas s'éloigner. Ils ne sont pas discrets.  
—  Nous sommes là depuis trop longtemps, souffle Escnan. Ce n'est pas nous qu'ils pourchassent.  
Derrière eux, un léger raclement de gorge. Dagur.  
—  Toujours aussi silencieux, raille Harold qui réajuste précipitamment ses vêtements observé par l’œil goguenard de l'autre qui ne paraît ni surpris ni choqué. Où étais-tu ?  
—  J'ai été leur jouer un tour à ma façon. De nouveau, il leur faudra un certain temps pour réparer le bateau. La raison de mon voyage à Jomsborg était l'achat du feu grégeois qui brûle même au contact de l'eau. Et sa formule bien sûr. Il me fallait le tester. J'ai lâché des pots de cette substance sur le pont. Vous les auriez vus quand ils ont éclaté et pris feu, jubile-t-il.  
—  Je croyais le chef des Parenvrille décidé à donner la paix à son clan.  
—  Parfois la meilleure manière de préserver la paix est d'avoir une arme qui en garantit le respect, lance Dagur. De votre côté ?  
—  Nous avons trouvé le Furie Nocturne – c'est plutôt lui qui nous a trouvés, pense Harold – et Krokmou est avec lui.  
—  Et seul Odin sait où ils sont, termine Dagur à sa place avec un ricanement. Ton inquiétude explique le risque que vous avez pris de vous isoler alors que Fálki vous a dénoncés à Olav. Tout chef qu'il est, il ne pourra vous protéger et vous devrez partir.  
—  Ainsi, il l'a fait. Et toi, tu espionnes, à ton habitude, accuse Harold.  
Escnan pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.  
—  Nous partirons, dit le Usdomien calmement.  
Ils sont près du petit lac. Dagur les a suivis. Harold pousse son cri de dragonnier à plusieurs reprises. Sans résultat. Inquiet, il s'apprête à retourner sur le lieu de leur affrontement avec les marins lorsque Krokmou arrive. Des traces de griffures, de morsures constellent sa peau noire. La prothèse qui remplace une partie de sa queue est déchirée, il ne peut pas voler.  
—  Pas en forme, mon gros, dit Harold en tapotant amicalement sa tête. Il t'en fait voir.  
La mimique du dragon, entre exaspération et colère, est drôle.  
—  Tu dois m'amener à lui.  
—  Harold, tente de le tempérer Escnan.  
—  Nous n'avons pas le choix. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Bon, on va s'occuper de ce gouvernail.  
Le remplacer par un de réserve et harnacher le Furie Nocturne avec le matériel que transporte Seïskor ne nécessite que quelques minutes.  
—  On y va, mon Krokmou !  
C'est réfugié dans une caverne du flanc de la falaise est qu'il retrouve le second Furie Nocturne, blessé. Harold a un avantage, il connaît les Furies. Enfin, un. D'une main affectueuse, il caresse la tête de Krokmou.  
—  On va le soigner. N'aie pas peur. Crois-tu que Seïskor pourrait pêcher sans se faire repérer  ? demande-t-il a Escnan.  
—  On va essayer, répond-il tout en lui adressant un regard tendre avant de partir.  
—  Dagur ? Peux-tu aller cueillir de la grande molène, des fleurs de pavot blanc, de la racine de guimauve, prendre de l'écorce de bouleau – il y a tout ça au pied de la montagne, j'en ai vu – et de la consoude si tu en déniches, du miel pur et de la cire d'abeille. Tu en feras un baume contre les brûlures que je vois sur son dos. L'onguent d'huile de baleine pour les gerçures que Gothic m'a remis est dans mon sac au campement, il fluidifiera le tout. À nous deux, dit-il au dragon.  
Assis contre Krokmou, il se contente de parler au Furie qui le fixe, méfiant. Il raconte leur rencontre, la naissance de leur amitié, leurs aventures. Oui, un humain et un dragon peuvent être amis. Escnan l'a rejoint et écoute le bras passé autour de son cou. Appuyé contre son côté, Harold est détendu quoique attentif. Il songe au pas prochain : le nourrir. Il ignore jusqu'à quel point il est blessé, l'attirer à lui semble problématique. Il va devoir inverser la manœuvre. Il jette le premier poisson, en donne un aussi à Krokmou qui prend son temps pour l'avaler alors que l'autre l'a dévoré. Il va s'avancer un peu vers l'animal pour lui offrir le suivant, malgré Escnan qui veut le retenir. Il plante un baiser sur sa bouche et, doucement, sans gestes brusques qui pourraient être pris pour une agression, il progresse vers le dragon. Un peu. Juste un peu. Il l'appâte à nouveau. Il répète la manœuvre deux fois avant que le Furie gronde. Il recule. Il sait qu'il est loin d'avoir le ventre plein. Il ira plus lentement, voilà tout. Il reprend son monologue, puis sa progression. La nuit est tombée et Escnan a allumé un feu. Seïskor, Krokmou, rassasiés, dorment déjà. Harold s'endort serré entre les bras de son homme.  
Lorsqu'il se réveille, Escnan cherche du regard son compagnon. Assis devant le dragon, à l'endroit où il a arrêté hier son approche, il parle. Il s'installe, l'enlace. Sur le flanc d'ébène, Harold lui montre une longue et profonde estafilade faite sans l'ombre d'un doute par un javelot. Ainsi les chasseurs l'ont trouvé avant eux.  
—  Je vais pêcher.  
—  Emmène Krokmou avec vous. Je serai plus tranquille.  
Escnan lui fait une grimace et l'embrasse.  
Lorsque Escnan revient Dagur est là qui prépare la pommade pour le Furie. Il se défie de cet individu sournois et rusé que la folie rend instable. Il sait trop de choses, a mangé à trop de râteliers. Il n'aime pas ses manières familières avec Harold. Escnan tient régulièrement Olav au courant des événements. Il lui a dit être prêt à partir à tous moments. Du camp, il a rapporté du gibier grillé, des œufs de canes et d'oies.  
—  Les enfants vont bien ? Tu as dit où nous sommes ?  
—  Oui. Et non à la seconde question.  
Excepté à mon père, pense-t-il. Il remarque le regard de Harold posé sur l'oliphant glissé à sa ceinture. Oui, bien que ce soit le symbole de son autorité, le chef le lui a confié de façon temporaire. Il le fixe. Harold fait un léger signe de tête. Ils se comprennent.  
C'est en fin de journée que le museau du Furie se pose sur sa paume. Ce n'est pas encore la confiance absolue mais il accepte d'être soigné. Ce n'est pas sans problème pourtant. Il découvre au fur et à mesure d'autres plaies, peu importantes il est vrai. Seule une grosse pointe de flèche barbelée fichée dans la peau de son abdomen le préoccupe. A chaque mouvement que fait le Furie, elle pénètre un peu plus avant dans les tissus. La retirer sans déchirer les chairs est impossible. Le dragon peut interpréter la souffrance comme une attaque et réagir violemment. Or, il n'a pas le choix.  
—  Harold, souffle son compagnon en serrant son épaule.  
—  Moi aussi, Escnan, soupire-t-il. Crois-tu que Seïskor pourrait se tenir du côté opposé à Krokmou ? Encadré des dragons peut-être sera-t-il plus calme.  
Dans sa fonte, il prend la pince qui lui sert à placer les gouvernails de Krokmou. Son couteau très affûté. Il n'a rien d'autre. Il les passe à la flamme afin de les stériliser.  
—  Je veux t'aider.  
—  Non. Recule hors de portée.  
—  Tu sais qu'il n'en est pas question. Je vais t'aider, insiste-t-il. Ce n'est pas discutable.  
—  D'accord. Tends ta paume sans précipitation. Offre dans ton regard tout ce que tu es. Il le sentira. C'est ça le secret. Te voilà un vrai dragonnier, murmure-t-il quand la tête se pose contre sa main. Mets toi derrière sa tête pour éviter au maximum le risque de morsure, tu as vu le résultat avec Krokmou, passe ton bras autour de son cou. Appuie toi doucement sur lui. Parle-lui, rassure-le. On y va.  
Le rugissement de douleur du Furie Nocturne a dû retentir à l'autre bout de l'île.  
—  Voilà qui est fait, dit-il soulagé en contemplant le morceau de projectile rempli de sang, tout comme sa pince et l'extrémité de ses doigts. Il aura nettement moins mal lorsqu'il tentera de bouger.  
—  Il en a pour longtemps  ?  
Cette interrogation est la seule manifestation de Dagur qui s'est tenu dans un coin.  
—  Je l'ignore. Je ne vois que les blessures externes.  
Malgré les grognements indignés du dragon, Harold désinfecte la déchirure avec une solution de Gothic.  
—  Viens voir, dit-il à Escnan à qui il désigne une série d'orifices ronds légèrement plus clairs qui s'étalent en une ligne en haut de l'intérieur de la cuisse. Tu te rappelles de ce que ma mère nous a expliqué ? Contrastés chez les mâles, à peine visibles chez les femelles. C'est une dragonne.  
Escnan sourit. Son excitation est évidente.  
— Il faut la nourrir et la surveiller. Tu l'as dit, c'est une bête sauvage et elle n'a pas d'attaches parmi nous. Si elle décide de s'en aller, je ne vois pas comment la retenir, continue Harold.  
—  Ni comment la ramener. Il te faut un dragonnier pour la diriger, fait remarquer le Parenvrille. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu craindras sans cesse qu'elle nous fausse compagnie.  
C'est logique. Malheureusement. Harold a sa petite idée là-dessus cependant il se garde bien de la partager avec Dagur. Une fois de plus, elle est un peu folle. Repu de poissons pêchés par Seïskor et Escnan, la Furie Nocturne s'endort encadrée de Krokmou et Seïskor qu'elle semble tolérer. C'est le tour des hommes de se restaurer.  
À l'aube, lorsque Harold ouvre un œil, Dagur s'est une fois de plus évaporé. Si son attitude le préoccupe, coincé comme il l'est aux côtés de la Furie Nocturne, il ne sait rien y faire. Il se rapproche d'Escnan, l'enlace et se rendort contre lui.  
—  Harold ?  
—  Hmmm ?  
—  Il faut que j'aille au campement tenir mon père au courant.  
Il se réveille aussitôt.  
—  Attends. Il nous faut un dragonnier. Ramène Caiside avec toi. Depuis qu'il est avec nous, il est toujours fourré avec les dragons. Ils feront leur apprentissage en commun.  
—  Il doit avoir quatorze ans au plus et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aie déjà vu un dragon avant sa capture.  
—  Je n'étais pas plus âgé lorsque j'ai débuté et je n'avais personne pour me guider. Crois-moi, il y arrivera. Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute manière.  
Lorsque Escnan revient avec le jeune Franc et son père, Harold est en train de panser la dragonne. Krokmou, la tête posée sur le cou de celle-ci, la force au calme.  
—  Viens, dit-il à Caiside après avoir salué Olav. Je voudrais que tu soignes la dragonne, que tu la montes, qu'elle soit ta compagne-dragon comme Krokmou est mon ami. N'aie pas peur surtout. Prouve-lui que toi, tu veux être son ami.  
L'adolescent ne saisit pas la moitié de ce qu'il lui dit mais il s'aide de signes. Tout en la fixant, Harold tend la paume vers la dragonne et celle-ci vient poser sa tête dessus.  
—  À toi ! dit-il à Caiside.  
Avec l'inconscience de l'enfance, sans paraître éprouver la moindre crainte, celui-ci reproduit son geste. La dragonne hésite un long moment avant d'accepter l'offre du garçon qui ne la quitte pas des yeux. Caiside alors noue ses bras autour de son cou, s'y accroche et fond en larmes. Si Harold comprend la réaction du jeune esclave qui a traversé tant de malheurs récemment, il redoute celle de la Furie Nocturne. Elle dépasse ses attentes. Elle étend son aile sur le garçon qui disparaît presque dessous. Ils restent paralysés devant ce lien qui se crée.  
—  Tu avais raison, constate Escnan. Ces deux-là sont faits pour s'entendre.  
—  Voilà qui va nous faciliter grandement les choses, déclare Olav.  
—  Tu dois lui donner un nom. Caiside, Escnan, Krokmou, Seïskor, précise Harold en les désignant tour à tour avant de désigner du doigt la furie avec une mimique interrogative.  
—  Mandora ? suggère Caiside immédiatement.  
Ils ne sauront peut-être jamais ce que signifie ce nom pour lui que Harold approuve de la tête malgré sa consonance inhabituelle.  
—  Qu'allons-nous faire d'eux ? Au village, bien qu'ils aient changé de propriétaires à plusieurs reprises, ils seront considérés comme prises de guerre.  
—  Harold et moi nous en chargerons. Ils ne seront plus asservis, décrète Escnan.  
—  Mon fils, débute le père mal à l'aise, tu...  
—  Je sais, nous partirons, l'interrompt Escnan. Nous nous attendions à ce rejet.  
Satisfait de ne pas devoir à prononcer certains mots qui auraient ressemblé à une sentence, Olav baisse la tête.  
—  Ton frère est apte à me succéder. Nous nous reverrons très vite là où tu seras.  
La main sur l'épaule de Harold, Escnan se détourne. Il n'y a rien à dire.

  
Depuis une semaine, Caiside apprend à voler sur Mandora et celle-ci à se laisser guider. Le plus difficile fut de l'habituer au mors, aux sangles, à la selle que Harold a conçue spécialement pour eux. Volant sur leur dragon respectif, Harold et Escnan encadrèrent le garçon, ne le lâchant pas d'un bout d'aile. Il doit encore s’aguerrir, cependant il pourra éventuellement couvrir la distance jusque Usedom. Sans affrontement en perspective. Or, les chasseurs sont sûrement sur le qui-vive, prêts à récupérer les otages et capturer les dragons. Il les soupçonne d'épier leurs moindres faits et gestes.  
Alors que Caiside et les dragons se reposent, Harold et Escnan tentent de trouver une solution.  
—  Si nous leur faussons compagnie discrètement, ils nous poursuivront et avec plusieurs passagers, même légers, sur certains dragons nous serons ralentis.  
—  Et nous risquerons leur vie. Il ne sera pas aisé de se défendre. Il faut permettre à une partie des hommes de dissimuler les enfants. Pour la suite, j'ai ma petite idée, se moque Harold.  
—  Dès que les nôtres manifesteront l'intention de partir, les espions les préviendront et ils interviendront, remarque Escnan.  
—  Excepté s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, fait valoir Harold. Pendant ce temps, nous nous occuperons des bateaux. Il nous en faut un. Nous devons les conduire à Floë pas à Usedom.  
—  Dagur  ?  
—  Avec nous. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il est le seul capable de diriger un navire de cette envergure.  
—  S'il change de camp  ?  
—  Je ne crois pas qu'il le fera. Il cherche la gloire, le pouvoir, la reconnaissance, oui. Avec eux, le chef des Parenvrille n'aura rien de tout cela. Il le sait, il a déjà essayé. Il pourrait vouloir jouer cavalier seul, il n'en aura pas la possibilité. Nous lui offrirons le knörr en compensation.  
—  Il manigance quelque chose.  
—  Je sais. Quoi ? Un coup d'éclat dont il a le secret ? raille Harold.

  
Ce soir là, au campement, tout est calme. Fait exceptionnel, le fils du chef est là. Il boit et discute avec son père. Il va ensuite voir les jeunes esclaves qu'il envoie se coucher, avant de s'envoler sur son dragon blanc vers les Furie Nocturnes et son dragonnier. L'espion baille. Il ne se passe jamais rien et il s'ennuie. Les guetteurs qui se relayent regardent les Usedomiens s'affairer la journée, chasser, pêcher, fumer la viande, tanner le cuir. Ils semblent s'installer pour longtemps. L'homme allonge la main vers l'outre de bière, il en avale une bonne rasade afin de se réchauffer, avant de donner une bourrade dans le dos de son acolyte et de la lui passer. Il fait froid. Dans l'abri de fortune, là-bas, il voit brûler le "long feu" et grogne. Il se sent nauséeux et il a envie de dormir, une irrésistible envie de dormir.  
À quelques pas de là, dans l'obscurité, Escnan sourit. La potion soporifique de Harold fonctionne à merveille. Échanger les outres a été une gageure. Il disparaît sans bruit. Les hommes désignés vont cacher les jeunes Francs dans la grande salle derrière les chutes. Le chef surveillera le départ puis les rejoindra avec Kveldulf, un guerrier aussi teigneux que taiseux et Falki qu'il veut tenir à l’œil. Ils seront cinq à attaquer les bateaux, six avec Dagur. Caiside et Mandora ne sont pas encore prêts, pas prêts non plus à se cacher avec les autres. Entourée d'autant de monde, la dragonne risque de paniquer. Ils resteront à l'écart.  
Malgré la nuit presque noire, les vigies scrutent le ciel. Pourtant les dragonniers sont déjà là. Ils volent au ras des vagues et répandent le feu grégeois, que Dagur a fabriqué, autour du snekkar. Dès que la substance touche l'eau, elle s'enflamme. Le bateau de transport ne les intéresse pas. Pour le moment du moins. Lorsqu'ils surgissent au dessus du pont, il y a un instant de flottement qu'ils mettent à profit. Rapidement, ils détruisent les armes à longue portée au cas où. La coque du bateau prend feu en plusieurs endroits. Les chasseurs ont maintenant d'autres préoccupations que répliquer. Ils veulent sauver leur peau. Ils doivent libérer leurs dragons pour échapper à ce cercueil flottant.  
Eux se posent sur le navire-transport. La résistance des hommes de garde est vite annihilée, ils les enchaînent au banc. Ils les débarqueront dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion. Harold de son épée tranche les amarres. Enfin, ils hissent les voiles, Dagur, à la barre, tente de les maintenir à l'écart des flammes pendant qu'il vire de bord. Le pire est à venir.  
Comme Harold l'avait supposé certains ne vont pas leur abandonner la richesse entrevue sans se battre. Ce ne sont pas les lourdauds qui servaient de larbins à Vigo ou à Drago Poing-Sanglant, obéissant à un chef pour une solde médiocre, mais des prédateurs rompus au combat. Il ne voudrait pas être là lors d'un éventuel partage. Ils feront tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.  
Ils les retiennent loin du knörr qui s'éloigne. Dans cet affrontement inégal – leurs adversaires sont deux fois plus nombreux – les dragons jouent un rôle prépondérant. Face au Razolame et au plus gros des Mille-Tonnerres, Krokmou a fort à faire. Tout à son engagement difficile, Harold ne voit pas un Dragon-vipère s'approcher dans son dos. C'est à l'impact des pointes aiguisées sur son bouclier, au gémissement de douleur de Krokmou qu'il le réalise. Le voilà en bien fâcheuse posture.  
—  Tir plasma  ! Tir rafale  !  
—  Tir plasma  ! Tir rafale  !  
Cet écho stupéfiant vient de sa gauche. Caiside monté sur Mandora, vêtu de la même armure de cuir que lui, éclate de rire. Pour le protéger, il l'a équipé d'un casque qui couvre ses courts cheveux blonds et Escnan lui a fabriqué un bouclier. Si ce n'est l'accent qu'il a quand il aboie ses ordres, on dirait son sosie. Néanmoins il est bien trop novice pour se mêler à eux. Sans compter qu'il maîtrise encore mal Mandora qui manifestement n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Harold a remarqué qu'elle est très têtue. Son tir rafale ressemble étrangement à un tir de boules de feu dispersées.  
—  Je t'avais dit de rester derrière ! s'exclame-t-il.  
Si l'arrivée du deuxième Furie Nocturne a surpris les chasseurs un instant, le second Mille-Tonnerres se rue sur lui dans le but de se confronter au garçon.  
—  Krokmou. Il faut les sortir de là.  
Escnan a vu le problème et se joint à eux. Points extrêmes d'un triangle, ils se protègent mutuellement et surtout évitent ainsi toute attaque dans le dos. Ils perdent malheureusement l'avantage qu'offre à Seïskor son extrême mobilité ce qui serait bien utile avec le Razolame. Peu à peu les forces des dragons s'épuisent, Harold sait que Krokmou a encore des réserves. Qu'en est-il des autres ? Il voit le Mille-Tonnerres se gonfler pour pousser son cri.  
—  Krokmou, tir plasma dans sa gueule ! Maintenant !  
Foudroyé le dragon s'abîme dans l'eau avec son compagnon. Un rugissement sauvage retentit, inhumain. Le cavalier du second Mille-Tonnerres hurle sa colère et précipite son dragon vers eux qui n'obéit pas et pique vers l'eau pour secourir le premier. Inexplicablement, la physionomie du conflit change. Ce n'est pas tant l'absence de ces deux éléments que la volonté des autres de prendre le dessus sur ceux qui se veulent leur maître qui arrête les hostilités. Krokmou en profite et s'impose à eux. On assiste alors à une scène étonnante. Les dragons refusent les injonctions données par les hommes pour suivre le Furie Nocturne et rien n'y fait. Certains sont désarçonnés, d'autres,en désespoir de cause, abandonnent. Une fois de plus Krokmou prouve qu'il a tout pour être un alpha.  
Eux se dirigent vers le point de ralliement. Ils y retrouveront Dagur et le Knörr sur lequel les adolescents ont été amenés par les vikings ne participant pas à l'attaque.

 

~>>)*(<<~

 

Sur le pont du bateau, Escnan la main sur l'épaule de Harold regarde la côte se dessiner. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent, le brouillard se dissipe. À leurs côtés, les jeunes Francs ouvrent de grands yeux sur cette île qui sera dorénavant leur univers. Quel qu'il soit, ils savent qu'ils ont de la chance d'être là, d'avoir trouvé aide et appui auprès des jeunes vikings qui les escortent.  
Après avoir quitté Fergen, ils ont dû se ravitailler à Usedom. Les gamins sont demeurés à bord. Les dragons qui les ont suivis également. Ils ne voulaient pas de discussions avec les habitants qui auraient eu l'intention de les revendiquer comme butin. Escnan a fait des adieux à sa famille qu'il pense définitifs. Devenu indésirable dans son clan, il ne sera pas présent au mariage de sa sœur. Sa mère ne le sait pas encore. Le haïra-t-elle quand elle apprendra sa relation hors norme cause de son éloignement ? Olav a promis de venir bientôt à Floë. Il préfère ne pas espérer et être déçu.  
Il est temps qu'ils construisent leur propre tribu, établissent leurs propres règles. Avec les enfants, ce présent d'Odin. Krokmou s'élance vers la terre en compagnie de Mandora et des autres dragons. Valka et Cloudjumper jouent les comités d'accueil sur le ponton. Dès qu'ils auront débarqué, Dagur repartira vers son île avec le knörr. Il l'a amplement mérité. Pas sûr que cela adoucisse les reproches de sa sœur Ingrid.  
—  Tu vas bien ? interroge Harold.  
Escnan le contemple surpris. Son homme a l'air mal à l'aise, contrit. Ils dorment sur la même couche, mais depuis combien de nuits ne l'a-t-il plus pris entre ses bras ? Ne lui a-t-il pas fait l'amour ? Depuis son départ de Fergen. Il s'est replié sur lui-même, sur son chagrin, sur son courroux lui procurant certainement un sentiment de culpabilité. Il entoure sa taille de son bras. Avec empressement, son compagnon se laisse aller en arrière sur sa poitrine, transmettant sa chaleur. Escnan sourit, le serrant contre lui d'une étreinte de fer.  
—  Nous sommes ensemble, je vais bien, murmure-t-il en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

 

~>>)*(<<~

 

 

1\. snekkar : grand navire de guerre, il pouvait faire jusque 40 mètres et pouvait transporter jusqu'à 300 hommes. Conçu pour la guerre et les voyages, il pouvait mesurer plus de 30 mètres de long.Les plus grands atteignaient 40 mètres. Bien qu'il était possible d'y lever un mât, les rames constituaient son principal moyen de propulsion.  
Le mât du snekkar s'abaissait facilement, pour diminuer la résistance au vent et obtenir une plus grande stabilité quand l'embarcation était propulsée à la rame, ou pour éviter de se faire repérer avant une attaque surprise. Cette combinaison de voiles et de rames était le secret du navire viking.  
Le résultat était une merveille de puissance et de navigabilité. Des répliques modernes ont montré que les snekkars dépassaient les dix nœuds dans de bonnes conditions, et qu'ils pouvaient parcourir en moyenne 200 kilomètres par vingt quatre heures sur de longues distances.  
La combinaison de voiles et de rames leur donnait une grande adaptabilité, pour des raids fluviaux comme pour de lointaines expéditions sur les océans.

Knörr était le nom générique pour les bateaux de transport et de commerce des Vikings. Généralement fait de chêne, bordé à clin, le knörr était un navire de marchandises très répandu dans la région scandinave. Il mesurait de 15 à 21 mètres de long sur 5 à 6 mètres de large, et possédait un unique mât orné d'une voile carrée. Conçu pour contenir une cargaison importante, il était plus lourd, plus large, avec une carène plus profonde que les navires utilisés pour piller, les langskips.  
Il était également moins dépendant des avirons comme moyen de propulsion, utilisait surtout la voile et portait un mât fixe. En cas de vent faible, ou à l'approche de la rive, quelques rames (mesurant entre 5,3 et 5,8 mètres) placées à la poupe et à la proue venaient compléter sa puissance de propulsion. Son équipage pouvait comprendre de 8 à 14 hommes. Sa capacité de fret était assez limitée : de 10 à 50 tonnes.Il avait une vitesse d'environ 10 nœuds. Sa construction lui donnait la capacité d'épouser la vague et de se « plier » selon la force de celle-ci, ce qui a valu au knörr le surnom de « serpent ». Le mât mesurait de 10 à 13 mètres de haut et portait une voile rectangulaire.  
La proue et la poupe étaient symétriques et une rame-gouvernail était située à l'arrière, sur tribord.

Le knörr était très fiable en haute mer et pouvait servir à effectuer de longs voyages (même s'il n'était pas vraiment confortable). Son fond plat facilitait la remontée des fleuves et des estuaires et il pouvait être facilement tiré au sec. Le knörr est indubitablement le type de bateau que les colons utilisèrent pour traverser l'Atlantique Nord jusqu'en Islande, au Groenland et en Amérique du Nord. Pour le transport de marchandises sur de faibles distances, on a sans doute eu recours à des bateaux plus petits.  
Source : Idavoll/Arts et technologie/Les navires vikings

2\. Valhalla : Le Valhalla (également la Valhalle), dans la mythologie nordique, est le lieu où les valeureux guerriers défunts sont amenés. Il se trouve au sein même du royaume des dieux, « la fortification d' Asgard' » où règne Odin.  
Source : Wikipedia

3\. Skyr : Le skyr est une spécialité laitière islandaise de la même famille que le yaourt bien que techniquement il puisse être considéré comme un fromage très tendre. Il est originaire de Norvège, apporté par les vikings de cette contrée.  
Source : Wikipedia

4\. Des légendes vikings, dont une saga islandaise centrée sur le héros Sigurd, font allusion au fait que les navigateurs nordiques utilisaient des « sólarsteinn » ou pierre de soleil. La saga de Sigurd décrit comment par un jour nuageux et neigeux, le roi Olaf consulta Sigurd pour savoir où était le soleil. Afin de vérifier la réponse de Sigurd, Olaf « prit une pierre de soleil, regarda le ciel et vit d’où la lumière venait ; de là il estima la position du soleil invisible». (Thorkild Ramskou. Skalk 2, 16-17 -1967)  
La légende voudrait que le spath islandais (une forme de calcite transparente) soit la fameuse pierre de soleil (à différencier de l’héliolite qui tire son nom de sa couleur).Ces cristaux ont pour particularité de polariser la lumière du soleil, c'est-à-dire qu’ils détectent les rayons solaires dispersés lorsqu’ils pénètrent l’atmosphère terrestre. A l’instar des verres polarisés de certaines lunettes de soleil, les pierres agissent comme un filtre. Elles filtrent la lumière en fonction de sa direction. Wired Science explique : "les pierres sont constituées d’un matériau biréfringent (qui produit une double réfraction), comme la calcite ou certains plastiques, qui peut séparer la lumière en plusieurs rayons. L’atmosphère sépare de façon similaire la lumière du soleil en un schéma de cercles concentriques. Si l’on regarde le ciel à travers un cristal, il paraît tour à tour lumineux ou sombre - selon la position du cristal la lumière est soit transmise, soit bloquée. Quand la lumière qui pénètre le cristal est polarisée de la même façon que dans l’atmosphère, le cristal paraît plus brillant et pointe en direction du soleil. En vérifiant la polarisation à deux endroits différents du ciel, les navigateurs auraient pu déterminer la position du soleil alors invisible. Ils n’auraient plus qu’à tenir une torche dans la direction indiquée par le cristal pour projeter une ombre sur le cadran solaire."  
Source : [Idavoll / Art et technologie / Sólarsteinn ou "pierre de soleil"](http://i31.servimg.com/u/f31/17/41/13/08/img_7212.jpg)  
  


  
5\. Nixe : dans le folklore scandinave, les nixes sont décrits comme des esprits des eaux masculins qui jouent une musique enchanteresse afin d’attirer les innocents dans les eaux. Cependant, s’il est correctement approché, il apprendra à un musicien à jouer si habilement que la danse des arbres et des chutes d’eau s’arrêteront grâce à sa musique.  
Source : wikipedia

6\. Jomsborg : est une ville semi-légendaire. Elle aurait été située sur l'île de Wolin (Wollin en allemand) qui est une île de 245 km² appartenant actuellement à la Pologne et située dans le sud de la mer Baltique, au large de la côte poméranienne. Avec l’île d’Usedom dont elle est séparée par le détroit de Świna, elle ferme la lagune de Szczecin. Elle est séparée du continent par le détroit de Dziwna (au-dessus duquel passe un pont) et par les baies de Kamieński et de Szczecin. L’île est une ancienne colonie des Vikings. Du IXe au XIe siècle, elle était habitée par la tribu des Voliniens ou Vélunzanes qui vivaient surtout du commerce. Leur capitale était Wolin (anciennement Jomsborg), une des plus grandes villes européennes de cette époque (10 000 habitants).  
L’île est devenue suédoise en 1648, prussienne en 1721 et est attribuée à la Pologne en 1945.  
Source : wikipedia

7\. Les Jomsvikings ou Vikings de Jómsborg étaient une troupe peut-être légendaire de mercenaires Vikings aux IXe et Xe siècles, vouée à l’adoration de déités telles que Odin et Thor. Ils étaient vraiment païens, mais acceptaient tout engagement au combat par un seigneur leur promettant une solde suffisante, fût-il chrétien. D’après les sagas nordiques (et particulièrement la Jómsvíkinga saga, la saga du roi Olaf Ier de Norvège, et les histoires du Flateyjarbók), leur forteresse de Jomsborg était située sur la côte sud de la mer Baltique, mais le lieu exact est à ce jour disputé par les historiens modernes et les archéologues. Les Nordisk familjebok (livres de familles nordiques – Suède 1876 –1957) affirment qu’elle était située sur la côte est de l’île de Wolin, sur la colline Silberberg au nord de la ville de Wolin.  
La légende des Jomsvikings apparaît dans diverses sagas islandaises du XIIe et XIIIe siècles. L’existence de Jomsborg est matière à débats dans les cercles d’historiens, à cause de la pénurie de sources pour l’époque concernée. Il n’y a pas non plus de sources contemporaines mentionnant les noms Jomsvikings et Jomsborg, mais il existe trois pierres runiques contemporaines et plusieurs lausavísur qui témoignent d’une de leurs batailles.

8\. Le toga honk, ou tir à la corde, a pu être pratiqué de différentes manières, debout et même assis, mais les sagas ne donnent pas de détails quant aux règles du jeu. Une variante consistait à remplacer la corde par une peau d'animal et à pimenter le jeu en la plaçant au-dessus d'un feu.  
Le kubb est une combinaison du jeu de quilles, du lancer de fer-à-cheval et des échecs. Le mot "Kubb" signifie bloc de bois en dialecte du Gotland (Suède). Le but est de renverser les blocs en bois de l'adversaire à l’aide de bâtons. Le vainqueur est celui qui parvient le premier, et à la fin seulement, à faucher le roi. Le jeu, qui n’est pas dépourvu de stratégie, est parfois surnommé "jeu d’échecs viking". Les règles peuvent varier d'un pays à l'autre et de région en région.  
La glíma est un sport de lutte dont la tradition a été conservée en Islande. Les combattants s’échangeaient des coups foudroyants, se frappant aussi bien avec les mains qu'avec les pieds, l'objectif étant de faire tomber l’adversaire. Les compétences techniques et l’équilibre l'emportaient sur la force. La glíma était pratiquée par toutes les classes de la société scandinave, y compris par les femmes. Il existait différentes formes ou variantes, comme par exemple la glíma aquatique impliquant de maintenir son adversaire sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par abandonner.  
Source : Idavoll/Société/Les divertissements des vikings

  
9\. Toeletum : Ancien nom de Tolède avec qui les Vikings commerçaient.


	9. Impasse de l'Ange (écrit par Sangdelicorne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a les amis d'enfance, les amis éphémères, les amis de bahut, les amis à la vie à la mort – dans les romans surtout – et, en 2017, il y a les amis virtuels. J'ai un ami virtuel. Depuis trois ans. Il s'appelle Benjamin, il a dix-huit ans. Comme moi. Il est dans le thalys Paris-Liège. Et moi sur l'esplanade de la gare des Guillemins, je l'attends.

 

 

 

 

_Mardi_

Il y a les amis d'enfance, les amis éphémères, les amis de bahut, les amis à la vie à la mort – dans les romans surtout – et, en 2017, il y a les amis virtuels. J'ai un ami virtuel. Même plusieurs. Un seul m'est important. Depuis trois ans. Il s'appelle Benjamin, il a dix-huit ans. Comme moi. Non, je ne m'appelle pas Benjamin. Léon. Je m'appelle Léon. Je suis né le jour de Noël. Mon père a trouvé cool de me donner l’anagramme de la fête de ma naissance. Noël. Léon. Il faut être un peu tordu. Avouons-le. Je me suis donc retrouvé affublé d'un prénom rétro pour le plus grand plaisir de mon géniteur amateur de jeux de lettres. Erreur de jeunesse, dirons-nous. Le referait-il ? Je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute.

Mon ami sera aujourd'hui mon ami IRL. Enfin, je l'espère. Je n'ai jamais voulu franchir le pas. Qu'est-ce qui a évolué ? Rien. En juin, j'ai obtenu mon CESS – le bac en Belgique – en section langues modernes, lui son bac en sciences et technologies du design et des arts appliqués. Ça a l'air cool, quoiqu'un peu pompeux, il paraît que ça l'est moins en réalité. Là, ce sont les vacances. Nous avions décidé de passer une semaine chez l'un, puis une chez l'autre si nous réussissions du premier coup. Un truc qu'il a lancé comme ça. Enfin je le croyais, cependant nous y sommes. Il est dans le thalys Paris-Liège.

Et moi sur l'esplanade de la gare des Guillemins, je l'attends. Non, je ne regrette pas. Au début, nous jouions simplement dans la même team de jeu en ligne. Il était sympa. Quoiqu'un peu chaud bouillant lorsqu'un joueur adverse ne lui bottait pas. Nous avions quinze ans. Nous avons pris l'habitude de discuter et, peu à peu, nous sommes devenus amis. Nous avons grandi ensemble, à distance. Étrangement, il y a un sujet que nous n'avons pas abordé, celui de notre propre vie amoureuse. Je lui ai dit être gay. Est-ce la cause de son silence ? Je n'ai pas osé poser la question. De mon côté, j''évitais soigneusement d'en parler de peur de le choquer.

Un garçon s'installe à côté de moi. Wouaw. Il est canon. Il y a pourtant de la place autant qu'il en veut ailleurs. Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire accoster. Malheureusement mec, je n'ai pas le temps. Et pas l'envie. Dix heures vingt cinq. Ben est en retard. Un problème ? Il est paumé sans doute. Devant la sortie de la gare, le premier banc de pierre face au bassin d'eau avec les fontaines. Simple, non ? Je pianote son numéro sur mon smartphone. Un téléphone sonne très proche de moi. Je fixe mon voisin qui me regarde avec tendresse, me semble-t-il.  
—  Désolé, murmure-t-il.  
Hébété, je le contemple sans réaction. Où est-il mon ami ? Le poto brun un peu rond, aux yeux noisettes et au nez en trompette, à qui je cause tous les soirs avant de dormir ? À qui je confie mes engueulades avec mon père ? Mes disputes avec mon frère ? À qui j'envoie une multitude de SMS pour un oui, pour un non ? Il me plaisait ainsi. Je ne suis pas stupide, on ne change pas à ce point en deux ans. D'accord, il est brun. Seul ressemblance avec son portrait. Brun aux iris bleus très clairs. Magnifiques. Nez droit impeccable. Pommettes un peu hautes. Bouche sensuelle. Corps à damner un saint. Misère. On va arrêter là.  
—  Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! Pourquoi ?  
Je crie, j'en suis conscient, mais je me sens trahi.  
—  Non, s'exclame-t-il. Tu es en colère, tu as raison. Écoute-moi, Léo.  
Et alors que je me lève afin de le planter là, il agrippe mon poignet et me glisse encore quelques mots.  
—  J'ai fait ce déplacement pour mettre les choses au point. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu choisiras après.  
C'est vrai, il est là. Malgré son mensonge. Je veux comprendre. Je me rassieds.  
—  J'étais con à seize ans, commence-t-il. Mon look avait de l'importance, les fringues, les accessoires de luxe. Tout ce que je demandais, je l'avais. On me disait beau et j'en étais fier. Plus que ça. Imbu de ma personne serait plus exact. On me draguait tant et plus. Des filles, des garçons. J'aimais ça. Je sortais souvent avec un ami d'enfance, le Julien dont je te parlais. Ce soir là, il s'est querellé avec sa copine de manière assez violente. Une fois de plus, il l'avait trompée. J'ai tenté de les calmer. Pleine de rancœur, elle m'a jeté qu'il me fréquentait uniquement parce que j'attirais les filles dans notre entourage. Lui se servait. Il ne l'a pas nié. Cela lui paraissait naturel. Envolée la grande amitié. Bonjour la désillusion. Ulcéré, sans chercher à approfondir, je lui ai tourné le dos. Tu ajoutes à ça que j'hésitais sur mon orientation sexuelle et tu as un aperçu de mon état d'esprit du moment. À la même époque, tu m'as confié que tu étais gay tout en étant très discret. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté tes petits-amis. Alors, je ne t'ai parlé de rien non plus. Lorsque nous avons échangé nos photos, je ne sais ce qu'il m'a pris, peut-être que je désirais que tu m'apprécies pour mon caractère, mon humour, mes connaissances. Tout, sauf mon apparence. Je t'ai envoyé celle de mon cousin. C'était idiot, reconnaît-t-il. Mon physique, c'est moi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier quand ça m'arrangeait. Après, je n'ai pas osé te le dire. Nous sommes devenus de plus en plus proches. Cette imposture me pesait. J'ai décidé d'y remédier. Craignant de te perdre, j'ai jugé préférable de te le dire de vive voix. Je suis là.  
Oui, c'est la seule évidence. Il est là avec une figure d'enterrement. C'est pourtant moi qui dois lui en vouloir. Non ? Je soupire.  
—  ...  
—  Je tiens à toi, Léo, insiste-t-il.  
—  Moi, je ne sais pas, avoué-je. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je conçois l'amitié.  
Pour toute réponse, il me lance un coup d’œil étonné que je ne comprends pas. Plus tard les questions existentielles. Embarrassé certainement, il observe les va-et-vient des voyageurs. À moins que ce ne soit la gare ? Lui qui se destine à l'architecture d'intérieur doit être séduit. La balle est dans mon camp. Je dois décider. Le remettre dans le train suivant ? Je crois que je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Est-ce que je prends le risque ? Oui, il m'est précieux également.  
—  La gare est très belle pourtant on ne va pas y passer la journée. Viens. Donne, dis-je en lui ôtant un de ses sacs. Tu es chargé comme un mulet. J'ai l'impression que tu as encore un léger problème de fringues.  
Il esquisse enfin un mince sourire. Oui, il a du charme. Oui, il est beau. Il est Ben. Ben qui m'a menti. Tout cela me chamboule.

  
Nous empruntons le bus vers le centre ville. Depuis un mois, j'ai mon chez moi. Un nid au fond de l'impasse de l'Ange que j'aménage petit à petit avec des meubles d'occasion. Sans un mot, je l'y entraîne. Située au cœur du quartier historique Hors-Château, l'impasse est un lieu fabuleux, fait de mauvais pavés inégaux entre lesquels se faufilent l'herbe et la mousse, rempli de bâtiments à colombages, de rosiers grimpants, de petits jardins cachés derrière des grilles couvertes de vigne vierge. Accroché à l'une d'elles un petit écriteau "chat gentil" provoque le rire de mon parisien. Au bout, là où elle rejoint sa voisine, l'impasse de la Couronne, il y a une placette où trônent un lilas, un noisetier, un noyer, des arbustes et des pots garnis de verdures diverses. Les habitations, rénovées il y a une quarantaine d'années, sont disposées tout autour. Devant chacune, des plantes, des jardinières, des objets rétros, parfois une table et des chaises de terrasse, un transat, un parasol, une enseigne en fer forgé et même un barbecue. Encadré de deux plus hauts, mon logis est blotti sous un lierre. Un rosier sur tige, un buis boule, un banc que j'ai repeint en bleu foncé comme la porte invitent à se reposer à son ombre. En face, sous une pergola recouverte de chèvrefeuille, quelques anciennes chaises de café peintes de couleurs gaies accueillent une bande de copains qui kotent dans la vaste bâtisse qui me fait vis-à-vis. Ils nous adressent des saluts que je leur retourne.  
Dès le seuil franchi, nous sommes dans le séjour. Éclairée par un puits de lumière, une cuisine équipée ouverte le prolonge. Un antique escalier de bois aux marches irrégulières mène au premier étage. Debout tel un piquet, Ben regarde autour de lui.  
—  Assieds-toi, fais-je en désignant le canapé. Tu as soif ? Un coca, une bière ?  
—  Un coca. Merci. Magnifique endroit. Hors du temps. Tu es bien installé, constate-t-il pendant que j'ouvre largement les fenêtres à meneaux et le lanterneau électrique.  
—  Convaincre mon père qu'habiter en ville est la meilleure des décisions n'a pas été facile. Trop jeune, trop naïf, trop irresponsable. J'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres avant qu'il capitule. Il avait pourtant la solution sous le coude, cette maison est à mon grand-père et il était d'accord de me la laisser. Depuis quelques années, il vit à la côte belge comme beaucoup de retraités. Sa famille y possède une villa depuis des lustres. Papa a veillé à mon confort, me moqué-je avec une pensée pour mon paternel. Pas assez de clarté pour étudier, a-t-il décrété. J'ai eu droit à deux puits de lumière que sont venus placer les ouvriers de son frère, qui est aussi mon parrain. Il a une entreprise de châssis. Par contre, j'ai refusé le mobilier. J'ai travaillé le mois de juillet dans une firme de nettoyage dans le but d'acheter ce dont j'avais envie. D'occasion le plus souvent. Je suis à l'aise ici. C'est un lieu bucolique qui plaît au poète que je suis à mes heures, ironise-t-il. Et Hors-Château est le quartier gay de la ville.  
—  ...  
—  Dis donc, tu m'as parlé de choix d'orientation sexuelle. Tu as élu la gente féminine si j'ai bien compris.  
—  Non. Les garçons me plaisent autant que les filles.  
—  Donc tu es bi. Tu veux te rafraîchir avant le dîner ? Enfin, le déjeuner chez vous Français. On le prend ici ou on sort ?  
—  La douche, d'accord. Tu avais prévu quoi pour le repas ? interroge-t-il. Je te connais, tu as tout planifié.  
—  Resto le soir.  
—  Alors, c'est réglé.  
—  Viens. Voilà, là c'est la salle d'eau. Ici, ma chambre. Et dans ce renfoncement, derrière cette petite porte, ce qui me sert de bureau. Tu dors où tu veux. Soit avec moi. Le lit est large. En tout bien tout honneur, ajouté-je un peu précipitamment de peur qu'il me songe malintentionné. Soit dans le bureau en dépliant le divan clic-clac. Choisis.  
—  À ton avis ? raille-t-il.  
Il empoigne sa valise et disparaît dans la salle de bain. Je demeure devant la porte fermée comme un con. À la réflexion, je préfère ça. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

  
Après avoir été manger au restaurant "Le thème", nous sirotons un cocktail à une terrasse place du Marché. Mon invité semble content de sa soirée.  
—  Le resto où nous avons été, commence-t-il lorsqu'il en a assez de suivre l'animation qui nous entoure, tu y vas fréquemment ?  
—  J'y ai été une fois avec mes parents, il y a environ deux ans. Le thème était différent, il était consacré à Alice au pays des merveilles. Ils en changent régulièrement.  
—  Très romantique, l'actuel.  
Sans l'ombre d'un doute. J'ai réservé dès que j'ai su sa date d'arrivée pour deux personnes, soit il y a une quinzaine de jours. La table disposée dans un coin discret de la salle et garnie d'une bougie et d'un soliflore faisait très souper en amoureux. Le thème " 1922 ~ Glamour & contrebande en toute clandestinité ", n'aidait pas à s'affranchir de cette sensation pas plus que le jazz sensuel qui berçait en sourdine le repas cinq services. J'avais voulu marquer le coup, l'impressionner, lui prouver que la gastronomie n'est pas uniquement française, intention des plus transparentes si j'en crois le sourire amusé qu'affichait mon vis-à-vis. Celui complice de la serveuse qui nous prenait pour un jeune couple fêtant Dieu seul sait quoi me mettait mal à l'aise.  
—  C'est un des plus réputés de la ville. Pas trop cher.  
—  Et pas trop loin non plus, se moque gentiment mon menteur. À cinquante mètres de chez toi. C'était vraiment très agréable, Léo. J'ai beaucoup aimé.  
—  Ne pense pas que ce sera ainsi chaque jour. Comme je suis un piètre cuisinier, je vais t’emmener chez Mamy. Elle fait les meilleurs boulets sauce lapin du monde entier, plaisanté-je.  
—  Mamy ?  
—  Ma grand-mère maternelle. Tu verras, elle est sympa. Sa mousse au chocolat aussi. Par contre, il faudra y aller en bus. Mon frère Quentin nous ramènera sûrement. On boit encore un verre ?  
—  Il est une heure du matin et je suis levé depuis cinq. Demain ?  
—  Demain.  
La température est chaude et les rues animées. Nous rentrons à pas lents impasse de l'Ange. Quand je parviens à occulter le mensonge qui a duré deux ans, je passe de très bons moments. Je retrouve mon pote dans ses répliques légères, son humour un peu caustique. Yeux noisette ou bleus, c'est lui. Un couple gay nous croise, ils se tiennent par la main. Benjamin me lance un coup d’œil indicible. Est-il choqué ? Il doit en voir d'autres, son ancien lycée est situé à Montmartre, le plus gay des quartiers parisiens après le Marais. Nous parvenons à l'entrée de la ruelle, il examine avec inquiétude le trou noir inconnu. Il n'y a un éclairage que sur la placette.  
—  Viens.  
La main sur son dos, je le pousse dans ce néant terrifiant. Quelques habitations sont équipées d'une lampe à détecteur de mouvements, leur lumière nous accompagne au fur et à mesure de notre progression. Enfin, le havre. Deux luminaires ronds attachés en haut de la façade des bâtiments les plus hauts baignent l'endroit d'une halo chaud. Un long moment, Benjamin contemple les lieux avant de refermer la porte sur nous. Après une courte douche, lorsque je rejoins la chambre, Ben, dans mon lit, s'est endormi. Je me glisse à mon tour sous le drap léger, il se blottit contre moi. Je n'ose esquisser un geste de peur de le réveiller. De peur qu'il prenne ses distances.

 

~>>)*(<<~

 

_Mercredi_

Mon invité a disparu. Dans la cuisine, la table est mise pour un déjeuner composé de croissants tout frais et de petites miches qu'il a été chercher. Matinal, le mec. Et débrouillard. Je sors le beurre, le fromage et la confiture. Sur le banc, Ben est assis, un minou roux et blanc sur les genoux.  
—  C'est à toi ?  
—  Non, c'est un chat errant. Il couche et mange à droite et à gauche. On l'appelle Gavroche. Tu as bien dormi ?  
—  Tu fais un oreiller confortable, me taquine-t-il.  
Je lui renvoie un sourire complice.  
—  Tu as de la nourriture pour lui ?  
Il a ramené le matou qui maintenant ronronne devant une écuelle pleine.  
—  Que veux-tu faire ?  
—  Rien.  
—  Rien ?  
—  Bavarder, regarder la télévision. Je suis venu te voir toi. Une semaine, c'est vite écoulé.  
—  ...  
—  On fera les touristes demain.  
Nous avons suivi son non-programme. J'ai déniché un bocal de sauce bolognaise égaré dans le placard, un sachet d'emmenthal râpé, j'ai cuit des pâtes à midi. Nous avons joué à la console jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Il m'amuse, il est mauvais perdant et râle tant et plus.  
Le soir, je découvre une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité : le côté séducteur. Il se montre charmeur et gai. Il fait rire ma grand-mère, la complimente sur sa cuisine, sur son jardin. Elle m'adresse un clin d’œil derrière son dos quand il discute football avec Quentin. Il est clair qu'il n'y connaît rien. Le sport étant la passion de mon frangin, ses efforts paient. Ils sont conquis. Cela lui vaut une seconde invitation à ne pas manquer avant son départ.

  
La maison du Péket est une institution. Taverne située derrière l'hôtel de ville, elle est une adresse incontournable de Liège. C'est tout naturellement que Quentin nous y a entraînés. Le concept : la déclinaison du péket, cet alcool de grains aromatisé aux baies de genévrier qui lui apporte ce goût particulier si apprécié. Il a des noms variés selon la région ou les circonstances : genièvre, blanc ou, en wallon, péket. Vingt six différents aux fruits, quatre sortes à flamber, sans parler des classiques : simplement sur glace, ou avec du coca, du jus d'orange. C'est en même temps un restaurant qui sert une cuisine du terroir, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse ce soir. Nous sommes installés à la terrasse très animée malgré l'heure tardive. Soucieux, j'observe mon ami qui sirote son troisième péket flambé avec gourmandise. Et à la paille, comme il se doit. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le trimballer sur mon dos pour rentrer. Mon frère déjà le met au défi d'en avaler un quatrième. Il a testé ceux à la violette, le cuberdon, la cannelle. Reste le Légia. Il n'en est pas question.  
—  Benjamin !  
—  Je tiens bien, assure-t-il en me lançant un coup d’œil furibond.  
—  C'est traître. C'est sucré, c'est vrai. En réalité, il titre du quarante degrés. Après l'apéro et les bières, c'est beaucoup. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à te porter jusqu'à la maison.  
Avec un air de martyr, il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.  
—  OK. Je t'obéis, mon cœur.  
Alors que Quentin est mort de rire, j'en demeure bouche bée. Il tient bien ? Mon œil.

 

~>>)*(<<~

 

_Jeudi_

Je m'éveille serré entre les bras de mon ami. Il y a deux jours qu'il est là et ma vie en est toute sens dessus-dessous. Je le repousse doucement et me lève. Je sors acheter les viennoiseries qu'il apprécie. C'est mon invité, non ? Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ? S'il est en forme, je l'emmènerai arpenter le Carré, le quartier chaud. Est-ce que j'ai des aspirines ? Je pense que oui.  
Pour tromper mon impatience, je commence une partie de League of Legend.  
—  Désolé.  
Je ne l'ai pas entendu venir.  
—  Encore des excuses ? Tu en fais une habitude, me moqué-je gentiment. On déjeune ?  
Il hésite.  
—  Gueule de bois. Mal d'estomac ? De tête ?  
—  Juste l'estomac, avoue-t-il.  
Peu charitablement, je me marre.  
—  Je vais te donner ce qu'il faut. Voilà. On va attendre que ça fasse effet.  
—  Je consomme rarement de l'alcool. Je suis un peu fou avec toi, constate-t-il.  
Puis-je lui répondre que j'aime sa folie ? Vraiment pas. Je me contente d'effleurer sa nuque au passage. Amicalement.  
—  Tu veux jouer ?  
Il refuse du chef et je débute un nouveau combat. Il s'assied à mes côtés sur le canapé, les pieds nus sur le bord de la table du salon. Monsieur prend ses marques. Je sens son regard sur moi, je souris. Il pose la tête sur mon épaule. J'en rate mon attaque et c'est à son tour d'émettre un léger rire.  
Finalement, oubliant le déjeuner, nous avons "brunché". Ce qui est un grand mot, vu que j'ai seulement rajouté sur la table des œufs brouillés au jambon, des yaourts et un ravier de fraises. Reléguant peu à peu dans mes souvenirs la maudite photo, je me sens à l'aise avec lui. Nous discutons beaucoup. D'un air espiègle, il m'a demandé à visiter le quartier d'Outremeuse. Quartier cosmopolite et très vieux, mélangeant les larges artères commerçantes et les ruelles aux maisons peintes de couleurs vives, sa réputation a franchi les frontières surtout pour la fête organisée le quinze août, jour de notre départ à Paris. Discrètement, nous découvrons l'École supérieure des Arts Saint-Luc. Je n'en connaissais que l'extérieur qui n'est pas folichon. Anciennement caserne des lanciers, les immenses bâtiments et le mur d'enceinte paraissent si sévères. Toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée sont grillagées. Les vieilles tours de garde qui encadrent l'entrée ne font que renforcer cette impression. La faculté d'architecture de l'université de Liège occupe une partie des aîtres. Je suis charmé de ce que nous voyons : de splendides édifices recouverts de vigne vierge, de larges allées ornées d'arbustes bordent des pelouses parfaitement entretenues. Des îlots avec des œuvres d'art, compositions, statues modernes ou antiques égayent le tout. Autour de ces pôles d'attraction, des tables de pique-nique, des bancs de pierre invitent les étudiants à la détente.  
—  Magnifique, murmure mon compagnon d'exploration.  
—  Très beau, oui.  
—  On doit se sentir si bien ici. Toi, où est ta future faculté ?  
—  En plein centre ville. Et elle ne ressemble pas à ça, crois-moi.  
—  C'est loin ? On peut voir ?  
Nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre la passerelle et de traverser la Meuse. Face au théâtre de Liège récemment rénové, l'entrée majestueuse de l'université est close. Le secrétariat pour les inscriptions est ouvert jusque dix-sept heures. Les cours ne reprennent que le dix-huit septembre. J'en profite et l'entraîne place de la Cathédrale, puis dans la rue piétonne du Pont d'Avroy.  
—  On se fait une toile ? propose-t-il devant le cinéma Le palace.  
—  Quelque chose te tente ?  
Nous nous accordons facilement sur le film. La séance est à vingt heures quinze, il nous reste du temps à tuer.  
—  On boit un coca à une terrasse. Je ne suis pas un sportif, moi, raille-t-il en désignant la plus proche. Je n'en peux plus.  
—  Nous soupons avant ou après le ciné ?  
Lorsque nous sortons du Palace, une surprise nous attend. Il pleut. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous descendons du bus place du Marché, sous une pluie battante. Je saisis sa main et le remorque au pas de course vers l'impasse de la Couronne. Je l'aime moins que celle de l'Ange, mais le chemin est direct. Pas question de flâner. Nous sommes déjà trempés comme une soupe.  
—  Ouf ! Nous sommes vivants ! M’exclamé-je quand la porte se referme sur nous.  
Benjamin éclate de rire et me serre entre ses bras. Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne et je réponds au baiser. Jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Je découvre son goût, retrouve sur lui l'odeur qui maintenant imprègne mon lit et mes nuits. Qui disparaîtra dans peu de temps. Je cherche à lire dans ses yeux.  
—  Je pensais que tu avais compris, chuchote-t-il. Bien que nous soyons à quatre cents kilomètres l'un de l'autre, nous devenions de plus en plus proches. Nous nous levions ensemble, nous passions nos soirées ensemble, nous allions dormir ensemble... On s'envoyait cent textos sur une journée. De l'amitié ? Tomber amoureux de toi, n'était pas dans mes projets, pourtant c'est arrivé. Je croyais déceler en nos conversations un attachement réciproque. Et il y avait cette maudite photo qui nous séparait, je ne savais pas comment m'en tirer. J'ai voulu cette rencontre dans le but de tout éclaircir et j'avais peur que tu t'éloignes définitivement.  
—  ...  
—  Léo ?  
Je sens en sa voix une inquiétude que j'ignore comment calmer.  
—  Je refuse une relation à distance, Ben. En même temps, je ne suis pas prêt moi non plus à renoncer à toi. Nous sommes dans la merde.  
—  Crois-tu ? On va en discuter dès que nous nous serons changés.  
J'attends blotti contre lui en boxer et tee-shirt secs son hypothétique issue. Il a l'air hésitant.  
—  Il y a une solution, tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Voudrais-tu faire tes études à Paris ? Suis-je décidé à venir suivre les miennes ici ?  
—  C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à visiter Saint-Luc, constaté-je. Puis ma faculté.  
—  Exact.  
—  Tu es un cachottier, Ben. Ça ne va pas ainsi. Il faut remplir les papiers très tôt.  
—  Je sais. Sans savoir si je la validerais, j'ai fait, par internet, une préinscription début juillet. Après ton séjour à Paris, la décision t'appartiendra. Je dois rentrer l'original du dossier avant le 7 septembre et passer l'examen d'entrée les 11 et 12.  
Je reste coi, assommé par la nouvelle. D'accord, nous sommes amis depuis trois ans, d'accord nous nous entendons bien, d'accord je veux le garder à mes côtés, de là à prendre en trois jours la résolution de vivre avec lui, car c'est sous-entendu, il y a un fameux pas à franchir.  
—  Léo ?  
—  Laisse-moi un moment afin de digérer tout cela, veux-tu ?  
Son air désorienté me peine. Manifestement, il espérait un peu plus d'enthousiasme de ma part. La tête en son cou, je suis perdu. Il caresse mes cheveux, ma joue, il soulève mon menton entre son pouce et son index pour voir mon visage.  
—  Jamais tu ne t'es dit que toi et moi ? J'avais l'impression que si.  
—  Si je te dis non, tu ne me croiras pas, c'était un fantasme. Et ce n'était pas vraiment toi. Le rondouillard à la bonne bouille, au nez retroussé, aux yeux noisette s'est transformé en mec sur qui la moitié de la gente féminine se retourne, ainsi que la totalité des gays, grommelé-je en lui adressant une grimace.  
—  Tu es sûr que c'est sur moi ? Lorsque je me suis assis sur le banc à côté de toi devant la gare, tu m'as lancé un regard blasé qui signifiait « Oh non ! Encore ! ». Je vois que tu ne nies pas, se moque-t-il. Sans parler de ton look. Pour passer inaperçu, il faut t'habiller en premier de la classe, mon cœur. Avec tes jeans qui te font un cul d'enfer, tes tee-shirts moulants, tes Louboutins montantes, ton petit chignon de samouraï qui dévoile le tatouage dans ta nuque, on a envie de te manger tout cru. Et tu as été me les dénicher où ces iris presque noirs ? interroge-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur mes paupières.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et récompense ses louanges d'un baiser léger qui semble lui donner des idées pas très nettes.  
—  Viens.  
Je me retrouve installé à califourchon sur lui, le pubis appuyé sur son désir de bois. Le désir. Je le ressens dans chaque pore de ma peau en contact avec la sienne. Bientôt cela ne suffit plus. Nos tee-shirts se font la malle ôtés d'une main négligente. Nos gestes sont maladroits, impatients, néanmoins nos baisers sont emplis d'une passion dévorante qui me fait presque peur mais m'attire irrésistiblement.

 

~>>)*(<<~

 

_Vendredi_

—  Bonjour, mon cœur.  
Je m'étire contre son corps nu. Contre sa peau chaude et moite. Du bout des doigts, j'effleure lentement la courbe de son dos, du creux de ses reins. Je ne peux pas encore avoir envie de lui. Si ? Pas après cette nuit. D'ailleurs, notre couche sent le sexe et la sueur. Les draps sont bons pour la machine à lessiver.  
—  Quelle heure ?  
—  Midi. Le temps est chaud aujourd'hui. Et ensoleillé. Que va-t-on faire ?  
—  Une piscine extérieure avec toboggans et lits pour bronzer te tente ? Un grand domaine avec un château romantique, des barbecues, beaucoup de verdure, des étangs mais aussi des tonnes de gosses braillant partout et des ados se bisouillant dans tous les coins.  
—  Quel programme intéressant, raille-t-il.  
—  Alors, à la douche.  
—  Viens avec moi.  
—  J'arrive dans deux minutes. Un coup de fil à donner.

  
Il y a presque trois heures que nous sommes dans ou autour de la piscine.  
—  Une dernière longueur puis on grimpe au château. Les grilles des barbecues doivent être rentrées avant dix-huit heures trente.  
—  Dommage, par cette chaleur, on est bien dans l'eau.  
—  Les aires sont situées dans l'arboretum. Tu vas voir, il y fait frais.  
Comme d'habitude, Ben est sensible à la beauté du château cerné de douves. Le bras entourant ma taille, il s'arrête afin de contempler le panorama englobant la plaine de jeu, la piscine et le belvédère surplombant l'étang de canotage.  
—  La région est superbe. Ce que j'en ai vu est très séduisant.  
—  Je ne t'ai montré que le bon côté, plaisanté-je. Toute médaille a son revers. Voilà les barbecues, là-bas.  
Main dans la main, nous nous y dirigeons. La location comprend un foyer, deux tables, quatre bancs et ça pour douze personnes dit le règlement. Il y a parfois des arrangements entre occupants. Les employés ont depuis longtemps renoncé à surveiller les vingt-quatre barbecues. J'emmène Ben vers l'endroit qui offre la plus belle vue sur la propriété. Je suis certain qu'ils sont là. Ah. Les voici. Plus nombreux que je ne m'y attendais d'ailleurs.  
—  Ce n'est pas Quentin que je vois là ?  
—  Probable, chéri. Probable.  
Ben me lance un coup d’œil suspicieux qui me réjouit. Je serre sa main un peu trop fort. Pas question qu'il se défile. Moi aussi, je sais mettre en scène des surprises. Tous suivent notre approche.  
—  Bonjour tout le monde ! Pa, Maman, je vous présente Benjamin.  
Sous les yeux qui le scrutent, mon cher petit-ami n'en mène pas large. J'ai dix-huit ans, je vis seul depuis un mois dans une maison mise à disposition gratuitement par mon grand-père paternel, j'espère trouver un job étudiant pourtant, en ce moment, mes parents subviennent à mes besoins, le respect veut que je les tienne au courant, non de ma vie amoureuse, mais de mes projets de vie. Dans trois jours, je pars à Paris dans une tout autre perspective que celle initialement prévue. Les confronter au fait accompli ne passera pas. Je termine les présentations. Ma sœur Romane et son copain, mon parrain, sa femme et leurs enfants. Mamy et Quentin embrassent Ben familièrement.  
—  Tu avais raison, Quentin, claironne Romane qui scanne Ben de haut en bas, il ne s'ennuie pas notre petit-frère.  
Je lui adresse une moue offusquée qui la fait rire.  
—  Je sais d'où te viennent tes yeux d’agate maintenant, me souffle Ben alors que nous déballons la viande que nous avons amenée, la bouteille de vin, la salade de tomates, le fromage et le pain.  
Victuailles qui vont rejoindre les autres déjà préparées. Ma mère qui a l'ouïe fine sourit. Oui, j'ai ses yeux.  
—  Alors Ben ? Remis de la soirée de mercredi ? l'interpelle mon frère.  
—  Toi, je t'aurai un jour. Profiter de mon innocence de cette façon, c'est indigne de tes fonctions, raille Ben.  
—  Je n'étais pas en service, rétorque mon aîné avec un clin d’œil.  
—  Tu ne m'as rien dit, s'insurge Mamy en considérant ce dernier d'un air soupçonneux.  
—  Rien à dire. Nous avons été à la Maison du Péket, explique Quentin avec un haussement d'épaules.  
Papa et Parrain cuisent la viande tandis que Quentin joue au ballon avec mes jeunes cousins. Aux côtés de Ben, je l'écoute discuter avec ma mère de Paris. C'est un simple barbecue, nous en avons fait des dizaines, pourtant il est différant. C'est le premier depuis que je vis en dehors du foyer familial et plus que ça, je forme avec Ben un couple tel Romane avec Yannick, mon parrain avec sa femme,... Nous sommes une unité, parmi d'autres unités. Et c'est tout nouveau pour moi. Ont-ils ressenti quelque chose d'identique ?  
—  Léon ? Tu rêves, me reproche ma mère.  
—  Désolé.  
—  Si j'ai bien compris, Maman a organisé ce repas improvisé à ta suggestion.  
La question est implicite. Je soupire, lance un regard à Ben qui sourit, amusé. J'aurai le temps de te le faire payer au centuple, pensé-je.  
—  Oui. Voilà. Cette semaine, Benjamin est à Liège avec moi. La semaine prochaine, je vais à Paris, tu le sais, dis-je alors qu'elle acquiesce de la tête. Nous déciderons ensuite de qui ira chez qui suivre ses études.  
—  Tu veux aller en France ? se récrie-t-elle comme si j'envisage de m'engager dans la pire des guerres intergalactiques.  
—  Je l'ignore encore. Je suis bien avec Ben, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ça.  
—  Tu demandes à mon fils d'aller à Paris, tu serais prêt, toi, à venir à Liège ? interroge mon père que je n'avais pas vu s'approcher.  
—  Oui. J'ai déjà fait une préinscription en juillet à l'École supérieure des Arts Saint-Luc. Nous avons été la visiter hier. Elle me plaît. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, le résultat serait le même, néanmoins je préfère ainsi, reconnaît-il. Léo verra l'université à Paris et choisira pour nous deux. Paris n'est qu'à quatre cents kilomètres. Nous ne serons pas loin de notre famille.  
—  Malheureux ! Ne dis pas ça à un Belge dont le pays fait à peine trois cent vingt kilomètres dans sa plus grande longueur, ironise mon parrain. Pour lui, parcourir Liège-Bruxelles, c'est aller à Tombouctou.  
Sa plaisanterie tombe à plat.  
—  Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
—  Trois ans.  
Le sursaut de mon paternel ne peut passer inaperçu. Je sens arriver les ennuis.  
—  Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas informé quand tu as voulu vivre seul ?  
—  Parce que nous ne sortions pas ensemble.  
Aïe. Là, ça va coincer. Il est loin d'être stupide.  
—  D'accord, s'exclame-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous vous étiez déjà vus avant mardi ?  
Bingo ! J'aperçois le regard incrédule de ma mère se poser sur ce fou qui ose une question aussi débile.  
—  Pierre ! s'écrie-t-elle.  
—  Non, avoué-je. Nous étions ensemble à distance. Une liaison virtuelle comme il en existe des milliers dans la blogosphère gay.  
Ce qui n'est pas vrai cependant si je dis la vérité, ils vont me faire interner. Et là, c'est le silence. Opaque, le silence.  
—  Vous comptez subsister comment ? dit enfin mon parrain.  
—  Je trouverai un job d'étudiant. Je le fais à Paris depuis un an. Cela m'a permis d'économiser les sept cents euros pour payer mes frais d'inscription ici à Liège, mes fournitures indispensables – dans une école artistique cela représente un certain budget – et j'ai assez d'argent pour voir venir pendant plusieurs mois. Si Léon décide de rester à Liège, je ne serai jamais à votre charge, ajoute-t-il fièrement.  
—  Et à Paris ?  
—  J'ai de quoi prendre un studio convenable sur Paris, assez grand pour deux : immobilière, provision locative, loyer. L'aide au logement couvrira une part de celui-ci, l'allocation d'études les dépenses courantes et mon job le week-end dans une taverne nous permettra de vivre.  
—  Je travaillerai aussi. Je l'ai fait pendant les vacances.  
—  Je vois que vous croyez avoir songé à tout. Tu espères que je vais cautionner cette folie ? Tu n'as que dix-huit ans et c'est un parfait inconnu, s'énerve mon père.  
—  J'ai l'âge d'être amoureux, rétorqué-je abruptement.  
—  Léon n'a jamais été un fonceur, interfère Mamy.  
Si tu savais, pensé-je. J'ignore moi-même ce que je suis en train de faire là.  
—  Ben semble avoir les pieds sur terre et a fait beaucoup d'efforts afin que vive leur amour, reprend-elle.  
—  Mamy-fleur-bleue, grogne mon père. Pourquoi pas Roméo et Juliette, Paul et Virginie, Tristan et Iseult et j'en oublie... Arlequin et tutti quanti.  
—  Assez, Pierre. Respect, lui rappelle ma mère sèchement.  
—  Ne vous disputez pas. Dès que nous avons pris notre décision, je vous ai prévenu. Je le regrette. Inutile de me menacer de m'enlever la maison. Dès que je reviendrai de Paris, j'irai à la côte avec Ben en discuter avec Grand-père. Lui comprendra.  
—  Léon..., arrête, râle ma mère. On ne t'a encore rien dit.  
—  Tu sais que ça finira ainsi. Ça finit toujours ainsi. Par des cris et des chantages.  
—  J'ai raison. Tu viens d'avoir dix-huit ans alors tu te crois un homme et tu veux déjà faire n'importe quoi, s'indigne mon père.  
—  Tu as dit quelque chose pour Romane lorsqu'elle a choisi d'habiter avec Yannick ? Non, tu l'as aidée tant et plus. Tu estimes que c'est une erreur ? Tu en as fait, toi, des erreurs non ? Tout le monde en fait. Ce n'est pas à toi à juger mes sentiments. Je suis gay et je veux vivre avec mon copain. Quoi de plus naturel ? Ça ne rentre pas dans la norme, hein ? C'est ça le problème. Le fait que Quentin veuille entrer dans la police ne correspondait pas à tes idées et tu as brisé la famille avec ton intransigeance. À aucun moment, tu ne t'es soucié de la souffrance des autres. Ça, c'était la grosse erreur. Tu vas juste me pousser à fuir le plus loin possible.  
La main de Ben se pose sur la mienne.  
—  Calme-toi. Nous n'en sommes pas là. C'est soudain pour eux. Laisse leur du temps.  
—  Je suis désolé, murmuré-je en le fixant. Je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves dans ce conflit.  
—  Tu t'y attendais, alors tu n'as rien fait pour l'éviter. Au contraire, tu as tout balancé en bloc.  
—  Tu me donnes tort ?  
—  Non. Vous vous ressemblez. Blessés, vous vous emportez.  
—  Cela refroidit. Si on mangeait ? propose mon parrain.  
Quentin et Mamy nous ont ramenés. Dans la petite maison de l'impasse de l'Ange, serré entre les bras de Ben, je pleure un bon coup. Après j'y verrai plus clair.

 

~>>)*(<<~

 

_Samedi_

La matinée du samedi est réservée au nettoyage. Je vais à la boulangerie avant de m'y mettre. Au retour, je découvre ma mère sur le seuil.  
—  Maman ?  
—  Je crois en effet que c'est moi, plaisante-t-elle.  
—  Entre.  
Je m'écarte pour la laisser entrer et la suit. Dans la cuisine, vêtu seulement d'un boxer, Ben est en train de laver les armoires. Il fuit dès qu'il aperçoit la visiteuse qui rit de sa précipitation.  
—  Tu déjeunes avec nous ?  
—  Avec plaisir.  
Lorsque Ben réapparaît plus habillé, il embrasse gentiment ma mère avant de s'occuper du café. Maman le suit des yeux constatant sans doute qu'il a l'habitude d'assumer une partie des tâches.  
—  Je dois te parler, mon chéri.  
Je souris. Ma mère est une impatiente. Elle n'a pas tenu dix minutes.  
—  Reste Ben, déclare-t-elle alors qu'il veut monter dans la chambre. Cela vous concerne tous les deux. Tu as expliqué vos projets à tes parents ?  
—  Je ne m'entends pas vraiment avec mon beau-père qui est médecin et, heureusement, très pris par son métier. Ma mère est employée de banque et j'ai deux demi sœurs plus jeunes, dix et huit ans qui exigent beaucoup d'attention. Elles font de la danse ou du karaté, de la natation, suivent des cours de diction. Comme elles, j'ai toujours eu tout ce que je demandais. Jouets, vêtements et baskets de marque, cours particuliers si nécessité, ordinateur, téléphone cellulaire dernier cri, argent de poche. Peu de présence. Énormément de liberté. Je leur ai dit que je désirais faire mes études à l'étranger, c'est tout. Mon beau-père n'est pas homophobe mais pas loin. Je n'ai parlé ni de mon orientation sexuelle, ni de Léon.  
—  Et ?  
—  Ils n'ont élevé aucune objection. Pour eux, ce voyage à Liège doit me servir à trouver une cohabitation.  
Ma mère fait la grimace, elle n'aime pas ça.  
—  Parfois, on n'a pas le choix, conclut Ben.  
—  Vivre tous les deux, ce n'est pas trop rapide ?  
—  Nous nous connaissons bien. Nous avons évolué ensemble, nous confiant l'un à l'autre pendant trois ans. Léo connaît mon caractère, moi le sien. Je sais sa force et ses faiblesses, comme il sait les miennes.  
Il a saisi mes doigts, les serrant doucement. Je lui rends sa pression. Ma mère tartine son pain de beurre avec application, peut-être afin de garder une contenance devant nos timides manifestations de tendresse.  
—  Tu sembles te plaire à Liège.  
—  Ce que j'y ai vu en quatre jours me plaît. La ville est belle.  
—  Hors-château est un des plus anciens quartiers de la ville, fait valoir ma mère. Ils ne sont pas tous ainsi.  
—  Léo m'a déjà dit quelque chose de semblable, s'amuse-t-il. Les gens sont accueillants et si nous nous tenons par la main, nous ne sommes pas insultés ce qui arrive fréquemment en France. La maison est agréable dans son écrin d'un autre siècle. On s'y sent en sécurité. Vous voulez encore un café ?  
Ma mère sirote son breuvage odorant lentement, elle hésite. Elle est là uniquement pour ça, cependant elle hésite.  
—  Je voudrais que tu restes ici, me dit-elle enfin.  
Elle me fait taire d'un geste de la main et poursuit.  
—  Tu es mon petit dernier. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Vous n'avez que dix-huit ans, je préfère être à proximité si vous avez besoin d'aide. Quelle qu'elle soit. Je ne suis pas intrusive, tu le sais. Je t'ai aidé à t'installer, ensuite je t'ai laissé te débrouiller. Tu viens souper chez nous une fois par semaine et tu es content de nous retrouver. Moi, satisfaite de constater que tu vas bien. Depuis le départ de Quentin, on ne peut pas dire que ton père et toi vous vous entendiez.  
—  Je sais, grogné-je.  
—  As-tu pensé qu'il a élevé Quentin, qui n'est pas son fils, du mieux qu'il a pu, que ton frère a choisi le même métier que son père biologique qui s'est à peine occupé de lui et que ça l'a blessé qu'il suive ses traces ? Ce n'est pas très raisonnable néanmoins c'est humain.  
—  C'est pour ça que tu ne lui en as pas voulu ? Le résultat est pourtant là. Quentin est parti vivre chez Mamy lorsque j'avais treize ans et mon grand-frère m'a manqué.  
—  Je le sais. Laisse-lui du temps pour réfléchir à la situation, chéri. Tu as un atout non négligeable en ton parrain. Fred le calmera. Maman a eu une bonne idée en l'invitant.  
—  Je vais aller à Paris comme convenu et prendrai ma décision au retour, décidé-je fermement.  
Ben sourit.  
—  Je crois que tu es trop attaché à ta famille, à cette maison, à cette ville pour les quitter. Considère ce séjour à Paris comme des vacances que nous passerons ensemble, mais, au fond de toi, tu as pris ta décision. Tu n'y vas que pour respecter le jeu.  
—  Vous avez envisagé que ça puisse ne pas marcher entre vous ?  
—  Non.  
—  Non plus.  
—  C'est beau l'innocence de la jeunesse, soupire-t-elle.  
L'intérieur une fois nettoyé, nous sortons faire les courses, le frigo est désespérément vide. L'occasion pour Ben de découvrir la place Saint-Lambert et le centre commercial proche de chez nous. Au supermarché, je le pousse à sélectionner les produits. Histoire de voir ce qu'il mange habituellement.  
—  Tu comptes te mettre aux fourneaux ? demandé-je.  
Mon regard accroché à certaines denrées exotiques qui sont dans le chariot explicite mon observation. Il éclate de rire.  
—  J'aime la cuisine asiatique. D'accord, ce soir, je serai Philippe Etchebest. Je te conseille de bien jouer ton rôle d'apprenti sinon gare...  
—  Il y a un magasin chinois dans la rue Cathédrale où tout est moins cher qu'ici.  
Incrédule, il me fixe moi, puis ses provisions avant de les remettre en grommelant.  
—  On ne va pas consommer tout ça, rouspété-je en le voyant remplir à nouveau le caddy. On part dans deux jours.  
—  Ce sont des trucs qui ne périment pas vite. Nous serons contents de les trouver au retour. Dans un couple, on partage les dépenses, dit-il après avoir payé avec sa carte Visa malgré mes protestations. Direction la maison, mon cœur.  
Sitôt rentrés, sitôt ressortis. La boutique asiatique maintenant. Elle est à dix minutes à peine. Nous revenons de nouveau chargés comme des baudets. D'aliments mais surtout d'un énorme yucca qu'il a acheté parce que «  un living sans verdure, c'est triste  ». Sans oublier les fleurs pour égayer la table du salon.  
—  Léo ? Tu fais la gueule ?  
—  Tu es toujours aussi dynamique ?  
—  Tu as dit que le samedi est consacré à la maison et aux emplettes.  
—  C'est vrai. Disons que j'y consacre l'avant-midi, soupiré-je.  
Il esquisse un sourire ironique.  
—  Une petite sieste te permettra de reprendre des forces.  
—  Crapuleuse, je suppose ?  
—  Sans l'ombre d'un doute, s'exclame-t-il avec un enthousiasme qui n'a rien de forcé et qui m'amuse.  
—  Tu m'emmerdes.  
—  Je vois ça, fait-il en riant.  
Je dépose mes sachets, mon bouquet sur le banc afin de prendre mes clefs dans la poche de mon jean ce qui, vu qu'il est moulant, n'est pas aisé. Ayant abandonné son pot, Ben profite de l'occasion. Appuyé sur moi, les mains sur ma taille, il embrasse, mordille ma nuque. Enfin, la porte s'ouvre. Je me tourne vers lui, sa bouche se pose sur la mienne. Des sifflets, des applaudissements saluent notre baiser. Nos vis-à-vis flemmardent au soleil.  
—  Léon, viens faire connaissance !  
La face réjouie, un garçon de mon âge fait de grands signes pour se faire remarquer.  
—  Un ex ? s'enquiert Ben d'un ton sec.  
—  Le pauvre, s'il t'entendait, plus hétéro que lui tu meurs. Non, c'est un camarade de classe. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?  
Je le tire vers les étudiants qui nous accueillent bruyamment et nous proposent une limonade. Bien vite l'accent de Ben les intrigue et les questions pleuvent sur Paris. Puis sur nous. Nous en racontons le moins possible. Juste que nous vivons ensemble et que nous faisons des études dans des branches très différentes. Nous nous esquivons rapidement, nous avons une sieste à faire. La main de Ben n'a pas quitté mon dos.  
—  Pas un seul gay dans le groupe, constate-t-il d'un air satisfait lorsque nous sommes enfin rentrés.  
—  Jaloux ?  
—  Attentif, rectifie-t-il ce qui me fait rire.  
—  Par contre, il y a des filles. La grande blondasse n'arrêtait pas de te mater.  
—  Du moment qu'elle n'essaye pas de toucher, dit Ben en haussant les épaules. On la met là ? demande-t-il en posant la plante devant la fenêtre. Elle aura assez de lumière.

À genoux, je suis en train de mettre le couvert. J'ai tiré la table de salon, poussé le canapé, mis de gros coussins sur le sol pour nous asseoir. Au magasin chinois, j'ai acquis pour quelques euros un coffret contenant des sets de table en bambou, des baguettes et des petits canards laqués noirs servant à disposer celles-ci. Je m'attaque au pliage des serviettes en fleur de lotus. C'est plus facile qu'il n'y parait. Merci Youtube. Deux photophores. Voilà une jolie table, me semble-t-il.  
—  Où en es-tu ? C'est prêt.  
Timing parfait.

 

~>>)*(<<~

 

_Dimanche_

Il a fait beau, puis chaud cet après-midi. Nous avons confectionné des sandwichs, des salades, acheté des croissants, des gaufres aux fruits, déniché un plaid pas trop moche, mis le tout dans des sacs à dos et nous avons pris la navette fluviale jusqu'au parc de la Boverie, cerné d'un côté par la Meuse et de l'autre par le canal de la Dérivation. Les bâtiments du musée de l'art moderne, du club d'aviron s'étalent dans un immense écrin de verdure, de fleurs, d'étangs, de jets d'eau. En bordure du fleuve, nous nous sommes installés pour pique-niquer. De nombreux jeunes, en cette journée ensoleillée, ont eu la même idée que nous et l'ambiance était à la fois animée et détendue. Après avoir rêvé, discuté, rêvé encore, main dans la main, nous avons exploré les moindres recoins du parc. Nous y avons passé énormément de temps avant de reprendre la navette, ivres de grand air et de soleil.  
Une douche coquine à la maison, un changement de tenue et nous ressortons souper au resto. Nous prenons le bus numéro 1.  
—  Où m'emmènes-tu ?  
—  Au restaurant " Le bruit qui court " sur le boulevard de la Sauvenière un peu plus loin que l'opéra. Établi dans une ancienne banque depuis plus de vingt ans, il a un look qui devrait t'intéresser. La cuisine y est bonne, évidemment. C'est un des restos favoris de Mamy.  
—  Il me semble que les restos ne manquent pas, raille-t-il.  
—  Presque six cents rien que pour la ville. Non compris les friteries, les kebab, les fast-food...  
—  Arrête ! se moque-t-il. Je vais croire que les Belges ne vivent que pour manger.  
—  On a une allègre fourchette. Je ne t'ai emmené que dans des restos de cuisine française, il y a les asiatiques, les méditerranéens, les africains... Bref, de quoi varier indéfiniment jusqu'à la pension et au-delà.  
Cela le fait rire. Un dimanche soir, il y a foule et l'établissement est grand. Très grand. La petite table tranquille réservée n'est pas si tranquille que ça. Je suis venu ici en famille, le bruit, les regards ne me dérangeaient pas. Pour un tête-à-tête avec mon copain, ils m'agacent. J'ai fait une erreur.  
—  Un problème ? interroge Ben.  
—  Non. Juste trop grand, trop de gens, trop de bruit, trop de lumière. Trop de tout. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant.  
—  C'est un dimanche soir et...  
La garçon nous interrompt en nous tendant la carte. Nous nous y plongeons.  
Bien plus tard, je retrouve la semi-obscurité du boulevard avec plaisir. La main de Ben saisit ma taille, il m'attire à lui et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je suis un peu déçu, il le sait. Beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup d'attente aussi. Nous avons bien mangé, cependant j'aurais aimé être ailleurs.  
—  Il fait bon, on rentre à pied ? me suggère Ben.  
—  Pourquoi pas.  
—  Sourit, mon cœur, me souffle-t-il. J'aime sortir avec toi. Je me sens bien. Toi pas ?  
—  Même quand on patiente plus de trente minutes entre les plats ?  
—  Même. Je profite de ta présence, j'en oublie le reste, me charrie-t-il avec tendresse.  
—  Vil flatteur.  
—  Léo ! s'indigne-t-il faussement avec un sourire complice. Je préférais "Le thème", c'est vrai. Pour l'ambiance feutrée, la musique de jazz, le service attentionné. Cette trouvaille du décor éphémère le rend unique. Bien que la décoration de celui-ci soit plus aboutie. Attends, continue-t-il alors que je veux protester. Le bâtiment, à la base, est impressionnant. La verrière est magnifique. Ils ont parfaitement exploité ce qui existait, mélangeant les matériaux nobles et le modernisme. Ce n'était pas gagné, ils s'en sont très bien tirés. C'est difficile de comparer l'incomparable. L'un est un resto intimiste qui joue sur le romantisme, l'autre est vaste, situé dans un quartier porteur, il coûte certainement très cher en loyer, frais généraux, personnel. Il doit donc tourner autant à midi que le soir, pour les groupes, pour les dîners d'affaire, pour les soupers en famille ou en couple... Ils ont multiplié les tables et joué sur tous les tableaux. Ce sont des genres très différents. On pourrait essayer des endroits moins gastronomiques, moins guindés. Tu sais, des petits bistrots sympas où on peut aller en jean et tongs.  
—  Tongs ?  
—  Mais oui. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en jeter plein la vue, mon Léo, je suis déjà conquis. Je suis là pour longtemps, nous aurons le temps de tout découvrir ensemble.

 

~>>)*(<<~

 

_Lundi_

Demain, à neuf heures quarante neuf, nous prendrons le train pour Paris. Deux heures seize de trajet en première classe. Il n'y avait que cinq euros de différence par personne autant ne pas se refuser ce petit plaisir. Retour ici dans une semaine. Liste en main, je prépare ma valise. Ben a déjà terminé. Il laisse presque tout. Moi, je n'arrive pas à me décider. Je plie, mets, enlève, remets. Je veux être à mon avantage à ses côtés. Même à Paris. Surtout à Paris.  
Mon chéri est fort silencieux. Au déjeuner il était gai comme un pinson, à midi morose comme un hibou.  
—  Ben ?  
—  Viens, me dit-il en ouvrant les bras. Il faut discuter.  
Il est installé sur le sofa, les pieds sur le bord de la table à son habitude. Je me coule contre lui, les bras autour de son corps, la tête sur son épaule. Il referme son étreinte sur moi. Je le sens hésitant.  
—  Lance-toi, lui conseillé-je.  
—  J'ai senti les réticences de ta mère lorsque j'ai avoué ne pas avoir parlé de toi. J'ai réfléchi depuis. Tu l'as fait de suite et j'ai admiré ça. Je te devais d'en faire de même. J'ai téléphoné ce matin que je rentrais une semaine à Paris avec toi. Oui, nous logerons comme prévu dans le petit hôtel où j'ai réservé, par contre, mercredi, nous irons passer la soirée chez mes parents et je te présenterai. J'ignore le résultat. Ce sera, je crois, un moment plus que désagréable, bougonne-t-il.  
—  Ta mère ?  
—  C'est étrange, elle n'a pas paru étonnée. Elle m'a juste prié de lui parler de toi.  
—  Peut-être se sent-elle plus concernée que tu ne l'estimais.  
—  On verra.  
—  Tu regrettes ?  
—  Quoi ? Toi et moi ? De l'avoir dit ? Non ! s'exclame-t-il. Non ! Je suis bien avec toi, dit-il en écho à ce que je ressens. Quand je songeais à nous, c'est ainsi que j'envisageais les choses.  
—  Alors pourquoi es-tu triste ?  
—  Seulement préoccupé, rectifie-t-il.  
—  ...  
—  Je voulais que notre séjour à Paris soit exceptionnel et je me suis arrangé pour le gâcher.  
—  Ne me raconte pas de conneries, Ben. Ce n'est qu'une minuscule partie de tes craintes. Je suis passé par là aussi. Ma famille sait depuis que j'ai quinze ans que je suis gay. Tous ses membres ont eu le temps de se faire à cette idée que ça plaise ou non. Ce n'est pas ton cas et, bien que tu le taises, tu as peur de les perdre.  
—  Si tu le dis.  
—  Reconnaître que j'ai raison, c'est compliqué, hein ?  
Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avec cet amour naissant qu'il y a en moi.  
—  Si dans le futur nous ne sommes plus ensemble, tu n'en seras pas hétéro pour la cause, Monsieur le soi-disant bi, continué-je. Je ne t'ai jamais vu suivre des yeux une fille. Que des mecs. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes ce manège d'ailleurs. Je ne te suffis pas ?  
—  Mais si, que vas-tu imaginer. C'est juste un réflexe, un... Tu m'énerves, jette-t-il en voyant que je le charrie.  
—  Pour ta mère, c'est gagné, j'en suis certain. Tes jeunes sœurs l'imiteront. On va aller choisir un cadeau pour le jour J. Juste une attention pour que ça n'ait pas l'air d'une tentative de corruption. Un beau ballotin de pralines de chocolat belge par exemple. Lève-toi, mollusque ! On y va.  
—  Mollusque ? Je vais t'en donner moi, des mollusques, m'apostrophe-t-il menaçant. Je croyais que tu me trouvais trop dynamique. Tu n'es pas sur une contradiction près.  
Je me précipite vers l'escalier et la chambre poursuivi par un petit-ami vociférant qui me fait payer, sur le lit, avec force bisous et chatouilles, mon insulte.  
—  C'est bon maintenant ? demandé-je plus tard entre ses bras.  
—  Oui, admet-il. Je te l'ai dit, je suis bien avec toi. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu me comprends mieux que moi-même.  
—  Encore envie ? interrogé-je alors que ses mains caressent la courbe de mes reins me procurant des frissons qui n'ont rien à voir avec un quelconque refroidissement de la température.  
—  J'aime ton corps, me souffle-t-il. Ton odeur. Tes formes. Ton sexe. Je ne pense pas m'en lasser un jour.  
Je souris et me frotte à lui. Sa peau moite et chaude épouse la mienne. Déjà, j'anticipe la jouissance qui me fera crier une fois de plus quand il me fera sien. Ou le contraire, selon nos besoins du moment. Et je gémis mon désir.

 

~>>)*(<<~

 

—  Dépêche-toi. Nous sommes en retard.  
—  Stop, mon cœur. Paris sera toujours là. Moi, je ne suis pas pressé de me retrouver chez mes parents.  
—  Nous n'y resterons que peu de temps.  
—  Heureusement, bougonne mon compagnon. Tu es d'une patience d'ange avec eux. Moi, je n'y arrive plus. Leurs récriminations m’agacent au plus haut point. Ils critiquent tout, de notre voiture, raille-t-il en tapotant le volant de la vieille VW achetée d'occasion, à notre emploi en passant par notre décision de racheter la maison à ta famille. Nous n'allions pas, alors que nous gagnons bien notre vie, nous laisser héberger gratuitement jusqu'à la pension. Chaque séjour à Paris devient une pénitence.  
—  Raison pour laquelle nous partons en vacances après, dans le but d'éliminer tout ton méchant stress. Tu coûtes cher. Très cher, terminais-je d'un ton lugubre.  
—  Pour faire des économies, je peux y aller seul, précise-t-il taquin.  
—  Pfffffft !  
Il éclate de rire et m'enlace. Le corps contre le mien, la bouche sur mon oreille, il me décrit les mille manières d'évacuer ce stress sans quitter le lit. Collé au mur, les mains sur ses fesses afin de mieux sentir son envie, je proteste si faiblement. Nous serons très très en retard. Ils patienteront.  
Il est midi lorsque nous démarrons enfin. Il fait chaud. La main sur la cuisse de Ben qui conduit, je regarde défiler l'autoroute et mes pensées. Je n'ai jamais regretté de ne pas l'avoir remis dans le train le jour même, mon beau menteur. En six ans de vie commune, des dissensions il y en a eu. Il y en a dans tous les couples. Peu souvent, à vrai dire. Les disputes font tant de mal. Ce relent d'amertume que l'on traîne après pendant des jours est insupportable.  
Tous les deux diplômés avec mention, nous nous sommes lancés dans la vie active en septembre. La vie d'un professeur novice et remplaçant n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Pas plus que celle de jeune collaborateur d'un gros cabinet d'architectes ayant trois sites différents à Bruxelles, Liège et Anvers. Sans parler des réalisations aux quatre coins du pays. Pour les suivre, il en parcourt des kilomètres, mon chéri. Profondément unis, nous trouvons en notre union la stabilité nécessaire à affronter notre vie professionnelle. Nous bâtissons des projets de mariage, d'adoption. Lointains. Si nous épargnons déjà afin de payer une naissance avec mère porteuse aux Etst-Unis, nous n'avons que vingt quatre-ans. Ce sera une page qui se tournera. Un nouveau logement. Une autre vie. Pas immédiatement. Je le veux encore tout à moi. Dans dix ans ? Une décennie, c'est bien. On verra ensuite.  
—  On s'arrête "Au petit cellier" ?  
Je ne sais pourquoi il le demande. C'est devenu presque un rituel. Nous y dînons dès que nous allons à Paris par la route, c'est à dire deux ou trois fois l'an depuis quatre ans. Avec une préférence pour l'été lorsqu'on profite du très beau jardin en mangeant à l'extérieur. Nous recherchons les grands espaces. Une vaste terrasse ouverte sur Paris. Une large porte-fenêtre plongeant sur l'océan qui nous raconte l'immensité du monde. Tout ce qu'il y a à y découvrir.  
La côte belge nous a vus régulièrement. A chaque congé, Grand-père était content de nous accueillir. Reçus en rois, nous y étions heureux. Nous y faisions de longs séjours insouciants pendant lesquels nous croisions Quentin, ma sœur, mon parrain et sa petite famille qui y passaient quelques jours. Ce sont autant de souvenirs qui me sont chers. Puis une crise cardiaque a foudroyé cet homme extraordinaire que j'aimais. Première rencontre avec la mort. Avec l'absence. Depuis l'enterrement, je n'ai pas voulu y retourner. Ben a respecté ma décision. Peut-être, un jour, avec nos enfants, ferons nous revivre la villa. Il aurait aimé cela, j'en suis certain.  
L'année dernière, nous avons vu l'Espagne. Là, comme nous sommes plus riches, nous nous envolerons de Paris à Sao Paulo au Brésil. Une folie signée Benjamin. C'est la première fois que nous prendrons l'avion. Une véhicule de location nous attendra à l'aéroport. En nous relayant, nous partirons explorer la côte de Maresias et ses spots de surf. Non, non, nous ne pratiquons pas ce sport. Après avoir emmagasiné assez d'embruns pour un an, nous rentrerons au chaud dans notre cocon.  
—  Où es-tu ? interroge-t-il.  
—  Impasse de l'Ange. Je t'aime.  
Ben serre ma main en souriant.  
—  Moi aussi.

 

~>>)*(<<~

 

 


End file.
